


Vampire Knight: The Carrier, Zero

by DemonDaddy



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mpreg, Muscle, OOC behavior, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size, Size Kink, Uke Zero, Violence, bara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 65,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the vampires and the active hunters are built, but Kaname and Kaito are by far the largest males around. When Zero turns into a Carrier (an immortal being caused by the blood of a hunter and a vampire mixing in the same host) on his sixteenth birthday, he is quickly fertilized by all six of his friends against his will. Now Zero has nothing to do by wait as the offspring of his newly-turned enemies grow inside of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE: A New Carrier is Born

**Author's Note:**

> This is a current work-in-progress fiction I'm working on for a commission client. If you like it, bookmark it so that you will get updates when the new chapter is out.

Sixteen was a big year for any teenager, but Zero Kiryu wasn’t one to celebrate things like his birthday. Other people deserved to make trouble and merry and spend time with their friends, but all Zero wanted was to make it through another boring day of school and then go patrolling with his best friend, Kaito Takamiya.

 

Patrolling probably wasn't something a normal kid would look forward to on any day of the week, much less their birthday, but for Zero it had become habitual. It was necessary for the safety of everyone given the unusual nature of the school he attended. Cross Academy was host to a myriad of unnatural students. Though the normal attendees knew nothing of the vampires that overran the school, those that came for night classes were well aware and it was vital that attention be paid during the time of the supernatural beings' dwellings.

 

Kaito, being a hunter rather than a vampire himself, was more than happy to keep his peers and outsiders in line. Zero liked having him around because they'd been friends for so long. They'd met when they were children and been close for most of their lives. He had stayed by Zero's side even when some rogue vampires had killed Zero's parents and turned him against his will. Both boys despised vampires, but Kaito made a special exception for Zero.

 

Zero was grateful. Despite his hatred he'd managed to make friends at Cross. The vampires seemed to like him in spite of how distant he could be, but no one really understood him like Kaito. It was a relief to have someone he trusted around.

 

As they walked the long path around the academy together, Zero couldn't help but admire Kaito a little as he always did. It was difficult not to be ensnared by the sight of the man every now and then. He was rugged and bulging with muscle in every inch of his body. His pecs pressed firmly to the interior of his shirt. His thick, gorging rolls of bicep were prominent on both arms and made wearing sleeves nearly impossible. Each protrusion of flesh and girth extended out and was matched equally in places of his body. He had legs like tree trunks, a neck thick with meaty muscle and visible tendons, and abs that seemed to go on forever beyond the mysterious constriction of his belt line. Most intriguing about the man was the hair covering his body. His burly, testosterone-filled form was rife with hair that lined his arms, legs, chest, stomach, and even his face. It was a rare sight considering how vampires could not grow hair on most of their body. It seemed contained to their heads and groins and if it cultivated anywhere else, Zero had never seen it. So it was only reasonable that Zero be impressed by the manly physique of his friend. It certainly wasn't strange for him to find the huge man sexy in any way.

  
At least that's what Zero told himself to justify his inability to look away. There was just something intriguing about a man of so much power and strength. Zero could never understand why Kaito stuck around him, but it made him happy.

  
Perhaps the most admirable thing about Kaito was his status. Powerful as he was, he ultimately was only human. Other men possessed great strength. Kaname was one example of another man on campus imbued with rippling wedges of muscle and a concrete bubble ass. He was a pureblood vampire with a body to rival even Kaito's. The vamp came up a few inches taller and wider, though the men were virtually evenly matched.  
  
In the end Zero would never find Kaname as striking because it was Kaito's mortality and fragility that made his strength so impressive. He had no special abilities, he was just power and raw conviction and that left Zero often times feeling weak. Despite that, he was able to draw strength of his own by being near Kaito too. The efforts and successes of the hunter inspired Zero's dedication to patrol. It was why he looked forward to it so much.

 

He was probably the only one though. The vampires, Kaname especially, found Kaito to be a nuisance. The two were like rivals in how they despised each other. Kaname didn't like being held up as equal to a human, didn't like how Kaito managed to keep all the other vampires in line. In turn, Kaito was no fan of Kaname's student-filled legion of monsters. He found them barbaric in all the worst ways.

 

Of course, Zero was his exception and always would be. That night as they walked together he thought about that as he often did. He wished his friend had never been turned, but it hadn't turned out so badly. At least they could still be close and Kaito could serve as an anchor for Zero. It even strengthened their bond.

  
Even still, it was odd for Zero to stare so longingly at him. Kaito noticed the glances that night and felt an odd aura, as though Zero wanted to be even closer together than usual. It wasn't the only thing about Zero that was odd that night.

 

The young man seemed to almost be glowing with radiance. His striking eyes seemed to buzz with electricity, his lips seemed more plump, his expression was softer than his typical locked jaw and distant gaze. Zero was already attractive, but this evening he seemed more so. Kaito thought perhaps he was just seeing the boy differently now that he was another year older. In any case he chose to break the tension he was crafting in his own mind. "What're you thinking about, Zero? You seem distracted."

 

Zero's face shifted, his eyes widened, his lips parted in a silent sound of surprise and he turned his gaze from Kaito and back toward the street. "It's nothing," he said quickly.

 

Kaito would have been lying to himself if he said the reaction didn't surprise him. Zero was usually aloof with his emotions, even with Kaito. It was strange to see even a moment of something wash over his vampiric friend. The worst part of it was how cute it was.      

 

It wasn't by far the first time Kaito had found himself looking at Zero with something less pure than friendship in mind. Zero was a beauty with silver hair and a face to shatter stone hearts. He was sweet and brave and he had always strummed at something deep inside of Kaito and left him feeling incomplete. It was difficult not to think about Zero's looks. Even though the two were best friends, even though Zero was tainted by the vampires' blood, Kaito was still ensnared.

 

Zero was naturally unaware of this and averted his gaze to keep from letting out his own impure thoughts. He'd allowed himself to think too hard about those huge hands fighting off an enemy. His mind had started to conjure vivid scenes of Kaito putting those bulging arms to use against a bigger opponent. He thought of Kaito's back tensing all the way down, his muscles swallowing his shirt, his legs locking against the ground. He thought of Kaito's neck throbbing with tension. He thought of sweat beading up in an uncharacteristic display of exertion. Zero started to wander from the place of innocent admiration into that darker headspace of glorification. It always made him feel strange for the way the thought of Kaito pulsing in every muscle as he warded off evil made him feel a tightness in his stomach and a burning elsewhere he didn't dare consider. The two were friends and their bond was too strong to be breached by petty, shallow observations.

 

Meanwhile, Kaito tried not to guess what Zero could be thinking. He tried not to consider if the vampire was aroused and trying to conceal it. He tried not to let himself wonder if Zero was feeling self-conscious because of his birthday, because that would have been weakness and weakness in Zero made Kaito feel shamefully powerful. It was one of Kaito's guilty pleasures ever since Zero had shot up and proven to be out of reach. Still, their bond mattered to him too, and he would respect it no matter how painful.

 

They were so bonded in fact that almost in unison they demanded their own minds to stop thinking unfit thoughts about the other.

 

To distract from his bubbling desire, Kaito tried to find a more likely reason for Zero's behavior. "How's the blood lust?"

 

The two walked up beside a fence that separated one section of campus from another. Zero shrugged as they strolled. "It's fine as ever. No bad cravings of late." It wasn't an unusual question for Kaito to ask. Blood lust was a real and present danger with vampires and no human–be he hunter or otherwise–was keen to be around when the hunger struck. However, Zero was always careful. He never wanted to be near his friend when primal urges hit, it was a shameful affair. Still he didn't blame his friend for being cautious. Zero realized he was probably acting weird. He had felt a little odd all day.

 

Kaito nodded but he wasn't sure he believed Zero completely. The silver-haired man seemed enchanted by the sight of the human and Kaito had to believe that was a hunger glare. He couldn't let himself think anything else.

 

Despite his disbelief, he let Zero have his privacy and the two walked on in silence for a while.

 

Then, without warning, Zero let out a long groan. Kaito turned to him in surprise and saw his friend doubling up with pain. Zero's hands locked against his head and his eyes sealed shut tight. He let out low sounds of pain that made Kaito instantly concerned. "What's wrong? What's happening?"

 

Zero couldn't hear his friend through the buzzing. A sudden onset of dizziness overwhelmed him. His head started to throb and no amount of groping at his temples eased the pressure. His ears couldn't collect sound and all he could hear was ringing like a broken bell chiming to alert the peasants they were late for church and an angry god was sure to punish them. His legs, usually sturdy and thick in their own right, full of muscles that others would admire like he admired Kaito, started to quake and left him teetering unsteadily on fragile limbs.

 

Kaito watched in shock as his friend started to change before his eyes. Zero's form seemed to rattle and his shape, a collection of toned muscle and deep grooves of masculine sculpture, started to shrink. Zero was usually ten foot tall but Kaito could see inches melting away with every second. Silver hair started to grow. It poured down curved shoulders and cascaded down a rigged back. Zero's shoes filled up before they started to strain and then his toes were popping through the material and Zero was wailing and Kaito wanted to reach out and relieve him but this was confusing and sudden and he had no means to react.

 

Zero's toes curved over the edge of his broken shoes and groped at the rubber soles. All the while the rest of him became smaller. His hard edges eased and deflated beneath his skin. He shook and his height tumbled down another few inches and it took Kaito a half second too long to realize what was happening. He threw himself outward and managed to half capture Zero in his arms and they both hit the ground together.

 

There were a few more moments of shifting and Zero came to in a daze. He had no idea how long he'd been out but his head felt groggy and only cleared in small portions. When he finally blinked up with full awareness he saw Kaito staring down at him with a mixture of disbelief and awe. "What–what happened?"

 

Kaito couldn't collect words for a long moment because he was so enraptured by what he held in his arms. It was Zero most certainly, but Zero as he'd never been.

 

Minutes before Zero had been ten foot tall, made of hard lines and angles, he had a deep voice and smooth bevels of muscle that glistened in artificial and natural light like holy objects. He had hit puberty when Kaito had. All those years ago had been when Kaito had known he could never think of Zero as more than a friend because they were both destined to be the sort of men that were equal in form and resilience and aggression. The law of the land had no place for such couplings.

  
Now though Zero had become something even Kaito had never dreamed of. His lilac eyes were huge, wide with confusion and glistening with unwept tears from the agony of his change. His lips were thicker and fuller than they'd been before. His face was smooth and free of the indentations that gave him a squared expression and an unapproachable machismo. He'd lost easily a foot of height and a lot of girth along with it. He still was thick and chiseled, but now he fit easily into Kaito's arms and the human could feel a plush, thick bubble ass digging into his knee where once there had been stone curved hills.

  
Zero's silver locks had grown long and draped now over his torso, Kaito's arms, and the ground. Kaito realized the tendrils would likely go down past Zero's ass when he stood. The only thing about Zero that wasn't more petite was his feet, which were much larger and had ruined his shoes completely, though even they were softer, more delicate in shape than before.

 

The worst of it was the voice. When Zero had spoken Kaito's air had been stolen by how much softer and more fragile it seemed. The hard edge was gone and replaced by an alluring drawl.

 

Kaito struggled to find his breath and he gasped in oxygen so he could explain what he believed had happened. Except he had no idea what had happened. His heart thudded with fear and concern and confusion and he couldn't think for how his mind fought between ogling Zero's beauty and screaming at the confusion of how this was possible.

 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Zero shifted and he finally registered his own voice. His eyes blew out wide and his pupils threatened to eat up the elegant purple of his irises. "Is that my voice? That can't be–I don't understand how–Kaito?" Zero started to hyperventilate a bit and looked at his own smaller hands and then up at Kaito's vacant stare and he twitched with further panic. "What's happening?"  

 

It was cute how Zero was all but flailing and his new, gentler voice pitched up as he grew concerned. Kaito felt his own hysteria rising but he didn't know where to place it. "I don't know. I don't know!"

 

"What's happened to me? What should we do? Do we call someone?"

 

To an outsider it might have been almost comedic how the two men started trembling and exchanging panicked uncertainties. It seemed like they might worry themselves into a tizzy, but then Kaito's sense returned to him like a pigeon late with a message.

 

All at once the obviousness of the circumstance hit and Kaito felt like an idiot for not seeing it at once. Still he felt winded by the revelation. He simply never thought it could happen to Zero. "I can't believe it. Zero, you're a carrier."

 

"What?" Zero's eyes refused to return to normal size and they would have been a distraction but Kaito found he could adore them while he spoke.

 

"A carrier. When a hunter bloodline and vampire bloodline mix there is a chance that person may be become a carrier. I guess since you got changed you count. It means you can bear offspring with anything, including vampires. You're an ideal."

 

Zero's pretty lips fell open in a silent gasp. His softly curved lower jaw trembled and he nearly choked as he nodded. "Okay. Right. I've heard of that. Shit."

 

The harsh word sounded almost silly trembling forth in Zero's new octave. He looked so innocent that the curse seemed out of place. Kaito couldn’t resist reaching up to stroke Zero's new long threads of hair. The tresses were more silken than Kaito remembered and he felt a chilling ache race down his entire body.

 

Zero was trying to process this new information and how he felt about it. In the meantime, Kaito started to get ideas quickly. This was everything he'd ever wished for. It was a break between their classes and statuses. It was a subtle shift that changed all the rules. Zero was even more beautiful and desirable and Kaito had wanted him as he'd been. Now the boy was nearly irresistible. It was a new chance for Kaito to accept his feelings for his friend. It could be okay now.

  
Kaito felt a surge in his chest and a savage pull in his blood. He pulled Zero closer to his chest. At first Zero didn't react, he just let himself be held, mistook the gesture for comfort.

 

Then Kaito stroked his hair again and again and moved his massive fingers down to grip Zero's chin. He tilted the man's head back so he could gaze into those striking lilac orbs. Zero stared back at him in confusion and Kaito nearly swooned but instead let out a rumbling growl of longing. "You're so beautiful, Zero."

 

"What?" Zero sounded like a dog that had its tail stepped upon. "What kind of thing is that to say?"

 

"It's a sign. You're a carrier. We're meant to mate. Together we could make a hunter twice as strong as us combined. It will defeat any foe. It's meant to be."

 

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense, Kaito!" Zero started to squirm with alarm as Kaito's grip tightened. The vampire was pulled up and against the larger man's barreled chest.

 

It wasn't like Kaito to be so forward where Zero was concerned, but the way he looked, sounded, and smelled all made the hunter feel insane. Zero was everything he'd always been and more and now Kaito could have him and that was all he could think.   


_I can have him now. He's mine._

The testosterone-laden human wasn't aware of how Zero's new hormones were effecting him. He was inhaling it on the breeze without even realizing and it made his body crave Zero's more than it did naturally. His cock started to swell dangerously thick behind the veil of his pants.

 

Zero could feel the swell and gasped. He was alarmed by the sudden shift in attitude and how his friend seemed to be dazed by the transformation. Zero already felt tender all over from the change and every motion of Kaito's body was filling him with foreign desire.

 

Kaito couldn't help but want to touch. He hoisted Zero up and locked his big hands around the other man's luscious ass cheeks. The plump globes were firm but malleable in the hunter's grip and he let out a quivering groan. He could feel the full stretch of muscle flexing down the length of Zero's back. He could feel the ass flinch and clench in his palms. Best of all, he could see how the action made Zero gasp for air and part his lips in a moist cry of startled passion before he turned dark red with what he'd last consumed.

 

Zero felt heat rush all over his body. His front was pulled flush to Kaito's abs and pecs and the feeling of thick muscle rubbing against his smaller body made everything feel suffocating and hot. He placed his hands on Kaito's rock solid pecs and shoved but the gesture did little besides shift cotton over the hairy dip of muscle. Zero shuddered at the unexpected pleasure of feeling trapped curls of coarse hair ruffling under his hands.

 

"Stop! Kaito, you aren't thinking straight." He tried to deny his friend's desires even as his own bubbled hotly to the surface.

 

"I've never thought so clearly in my life. Zero, listen, I know this sounds crazy. But I know this is a sign!" Kaito held his friend close no matter how he squirmed. The hunter liked feeling the vampire helpless in his grip for it drove on the deep lust rising beneath his skin. He was awestruck by how wonderful and perfect Zero seemed now. The way his hair tumbled and billowed out when he shook from side to side, the way his bared toes flexed against the dirt, the way his huge ass twitched, it all made Kaito throb with passion. His cock felt like it would burst through his pants just to seek out the vampire's skin. "I always loved you, but now I don't have to fight my feelings anymore. I can lavish this new body of yours. We can be together."

  
Kaito didn't realize he wasn't thinking properly. He felt clear even though he was becoming foggy with need. The harsh thrumming of blood in his prick was nearly audible and blocked out rational thought. The way his words made Zero's gorgeous lilac eyes well up only drove him onward. "You're so beautiful, Zero. So perfect. Your hair is soft, your eyes are lovely, and your skin is smooth to the touch."

 

"You're acting crazy! You're just saying strange things, Kaito. This isn't you." Zero tried to protest even as he felt his body stirring to life. Being pinned against his friend's reigning temple of muscle and appeal made him hard and weak. On the inside Zero was torn. Hearing Kaito talk like this was like a dream come true. He'd always loved his big hairy friend, but he couldn't admit it out loud even now. It felt good to be in his grip, to hear such nice words. Yet, on the other hand, this was frightening. It was sudden and strange and he didn't think he wanted to embrace where this was going. Kaito was so hard beneath him it felt petrifying to consider what the hunter was thinking of doing then and there. "This is too unexpected and weird. You have to slow down. I'm still trying to figure out what happened to me. I don't want to do what you're thinking about doing," Zero whimpered. His own voice humiliated him with how it trembled.

 

Kaito stroked his hair with one hand and groped his ass with the other. "There's no need to be afraid. Carriers can make powerful vampire or hunter offspring, so it's okay for us to be together. You're sixteen now so your body is ready for me. You'll love it, I promise. I want to be with you, Zero. I want to fill you up."

 

Zero didn't know what to do with this harsh come-on. He squirmed harder in the other man's grip but that only aroused them both more. "Th-that isn't true. I'm not ready for this. Whatever this is. I can't. I don't want to." Zero was breathy as he pleaded and he pushed harder against Kaito's arms then his fingers scrabbled as he gripped at the larger man's furred arms.

 

A few minutes ago Zero might have been strong enough to put up a fight, but now he couldn't get Kaito to budge a bit. It made Zero feel more alarmed and his body heated up and his cock strained, but his mind toiled and panicked in a mad scrabble for freedom from this sudden onslaught of emotion and sensation. Even his newly enlarged toes dragging across the grass put him on edge. He felt sensitive everywhere, especially his feet and the places where Kaito groped.

 

"Your body will love it," Kaito said again. His words were reverent as if he were worshipping Zero even as he denied his wishes. "Give it a chance." He leaned in then and captured Zero's lips in a hot, unexpected kiss.

 

The brush of flush on flush was hot and filled Zero's body with more unwanted lust. He felt his cock stiffen to full mass and he moaned first in annoyance and then in pleasure against his friend's sweet lips. Zero's head was spinning from the feeling of stubble brushing his chin, from the scent of a familiar friend far too close, from the prickle of need boiling up inside each of his pours. Kaito started to pull his clothes away and all Zero could do was tremble, caught between the pleasure and the fear. It felt amazing, it was like a fantasy, but he didn't want it. Not like this, not so sudden, not because of some strange blood change.

 

He couldn't help it. He couldn't fight. Kaito's passion held him in place and the pounding, coursing, throbbing scent and sound of blood beneath the hunter's skin made it worse because it locked Zero in his need and didn't let his mind control his body.

 

Before he knew it, he was laid bare and his back radiated agony as he was slammed against a thick tree. He let out a scream from the jolt of pain as the wood scraped his delicate flesh. Kaito didn't mind it and kept kissing a trail of enthusiastic kisses across Zero's collar bone.

 

"N-not like this," Zero begged in a shivering breath.

 

Kaito paid him no mind and ran his huge hands over every part of Zero's exposed pale skin without regard for his friend's intentions. Zero shuddered and felt a strange wave of passion rolling down his entire body. It was hot and made him shift with discomfort under Kaito's assault.

 

Kaito was lost in his own longing. Each shudder of Zero beneath his palms made him growl and pushed him onward. He could sense the arousal growing in the carrier and that mattered more than what the boy had to say. Still, the part of his mind still aware enough to be pained by his friend's resistance urged Kaito to do something to ease the guilt. He licked a trail up the vampire’s lightly muscled chest, relished in the soft skin as he mapped a path upward. He paused at the curve of Zero's long neck and pressed a kiss there. He felt and heard Zero quiver all the way down to his toes and the hunter smiled. It was his secret weapon. He knew how sensitive Zero's neck was. He was a vampire after all and it was a taboo area.

  
Kaito exploited it and parted his teeth and sank them into the tender meat of Zero's throat. Zero saw lightening explode in fragments before his eyes. His hands shot up and gripped Kaito's shoulders on instinct and he let out a howl and felt a hot flood rush downward again, but this time it urged him to part his thighs and he felt hot, sticky fluid roll down his ass cheeks. The fluid dripped down and coated Kaito's knee that was pressed between Zero's legs.

 

Zero's lilac eyes filled with tears and he could feel every part of his body spasming unfamiliarly.

 

What he was feeling was the natural vampire submissive reaction. It was unique to what he'd become, but he couldn't have known that and it left him swimming through muggy thoughts and he started to think perhaps Kaito was right. Maybe this needed to happen. His body certainly thought it was meant to be. He'd never been so turned on in all his life.

 

Kaito smiled at the feeling of the slick fluid dripping down his knee and he pulled back. He left Zero to hold himself up against the tree while he whipped out his cock. It was thick and drooling at the tip. He'd leaked so much that his unruly forest of pubic hairs glistened from the dribble down. His crown was bright red and every vein was thick and pulsing with his life and the sight of it brought Zero to his knees.

 

The vampire was flushed and his body ached with need for the beast that had just been revealed before his eyes. Kaito's cock looked like heaven and suddenly Zero thought perhaps this was okay, just for a moment. He still shook and part of him was reluctant but all it took was one more glance at that rod pulsing so full of life and he was crawling forward to draw the mass into his quivering hands.

 

Zero hadn't realized how much he'd shrunken until he wrapped his hands around Kaito's thick base. He struggled to get even his large hands around the girth and it made him feel delicate in a way he'd never experienced. The feeling fueled the heat in his stomach and his ass throbbed again and he felt more of that lubrication drip from his wet crack. He vaguely remembered reading once that carriers could lubricate to make the sex easier. Was that what this was? Was he going to sleep with Kaito? He still wasn't sure he thought this was okay, but he found himself drawing the bulbous crown past his lips anyway.

 

It was hot on his tongue. The beat of the hunter's heat raced through his length and Zero could taste the life, could feel it and it triggered the animalistic side of him and he slurped harshly around the head. Kaito moaned low and hot and Zero nearly wept.

 

Just as Zero started to become lost and his tongue flicked hungrily over weeping slit and the pulse of living human surged through him like a fire, a loud voice intervened and ruined the bubble of heat and sex that the two friends had become encased in.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing with Zero, Takamiya?”

 

Zero and Kaito broke apart in a startled jolt and both turned their attention toward the source of the interference. Standing amongst his usual hoard of vampires was Kaname. The alpha of a vampire stood with his arms crossed and his legs spread to take up more space and with his eyes narrowed in a glare he looked even more intimidating than usual.

 

Zero didn't know what to do with so many sets of eyes suddenly on him. He felt self-conscious and oddly nauseous. He was dazed and humiliated to be bare in front of so many powerful men. He felt an urge to conceal his shame and he tried to cover his body with his hands, but it only made him feel more exposed. He pulled back onto his heels to cover his groin and felt the wet squish of his ass and nearly whimpered with how terrified and pathetic he felt amongst the much bigger men. It was as though the presence they usually exuded had grown and was pushing him down into the grass where he sat.

 

"Takamiya, I might have expected to find you here. You're selfish swine, you know that? A hunter with the balls to try to claim a carrier. Disgusting! You don't deserve what Zero has become."

 

Zero didn't know what to do with the words. They swirled around in the mass of confusion that his mind had become. It made him think perhaps the vampires intended to help him. He liked Kaito, but with his mind returning through the startled haze he was reminded how uncomfortable the situation made him.

 

Kaito growled in response. "Take off, Kaname. This doesn't concern you." Kaito's voice was intimidating enough it made Zero flinch.

 

Kaname sneered right back. "Zero is a carrier now. His fate is to mate with the strongest of the vampires. On this campus I hold that right. That means Zero is ordained to be mine."

 

Zero's eyes grew wide and he took in the other vampires that were glaring at him from behind Kaname. Their fangs glinted lavishly and suddenly Zero became unsure of what his fate would be. It seemed as the argument progressed none could take their eyes off of him.

 

"We want him too," Akatsuki snapped.

 

"Once he's claimed," Kaname shouted back.

 

"None of you are touching him! He belongs to me and I don't intend to share," Kaito hissed.

 

"I'm alpha, he's mine."

 

"What about us?" Hanabusa pouted.

 

A sudden fight broke out where all of the vampires and the hunter combatted verbally over to whom the carrier belonged. It gave Zero some time to gather his wits. When Kaname screamed and the whole ground rumbled with his anger Zero snapped out of the confusion nearly completely.

 

He stood on shaking legs and could feel their eyes following him even as they continued to scream and growl like wild animals. Zero's brow twitched with irritation. "Enough." The men ignored him at first so he swiped his arm through the air as if cutting through the noise and lifted his voice above the others. "Enough!"

 

The sound drew the men's attention and he saw several of them licking their lips and staring at the clear fluid rolling down his legs. He tried to ignore how small the gazes made him feel. "I'm no one's property or maiden or what the hell ever. Stop fighting because this is stupid! I don't want to be with any of you." It wasn't entirely the truth, but he felt he needed to take hold of this situation before it got too far.

 

The men seemed totally deaf to his words. Zero could smell and see Kaname and Kaito's erections. He could also see everyone’s eyes on him, they way they watched the lube dribble from his ass, the way they looked him up and down and scoped his cock like a piece of chocolate in a candy store. The vampires behind Kaname, despite their protests, knew their place and they groped at their stiffening cocks through their pants to keep from racing over and ravaging the carrier. They knew they'd have to wait their turn.

 

"It wouldn't be fair for you to get him to yourself, _hunter_ ," Kaname gritted out.

 

"You think it's more fair for you to claim him?" Kaito stood between Zero and the vampires, but he kept looking over his shoulder to stare at Zero and it was becoming progressively harder to keep up this violent charade. He needed Zero too badly for these games to go on much longer.

 

It seemed Kaname was suffering the same because his temper ebbed a bit and he shuffled his great weight from one foot to the other. His eyes flickered up and down Zero's body over and over and it was obvious he was imagining being inside that dripping tunnel. "Perhaps we can reach terms. Carriers are special. They can get pregnant by multiple partners if the sperm is accepted. We could both get all we need from him."

 

Zero was aghast. "Are you guys not listening to me? Did you hear a word I just said?"  

 

Kaito sighed. His sack felt like it was going to burst and his crown still ached where Zero's lips had been. He knew if he fought he'd have to wait to claim Zero and there was a chance he would lose. The idea of Zero seemed to weigh above all other issues and he finally came to his resolve. "I don't want bloodshed. I won't kill you if you are willing to be reasonable. I crave him more deeply than you can understand."

 

To Kaito's surprise Kaname didn't argue. He simply nodded and reached for the hem of his shirt.

 

The next thing Zero knew there was a sea of abs being revealed. Long lines of smooth, hairless flesh, bubbled muscles and, in Kaito's case, thick hairy limbs, were all exposed one after the other.

 

The men towered over Zero and their stares and imposing forms were ominous as they began their advance on him. "Stop! No! Listen to me! Why won't you listen?" Zero cowered and tried to turn to run but the fence blocked his path. In seconds they were upon him and escape was impossible.

 

Kaname put his massive hands on the smaller man's shoulders first. Zero yelped and squirmed as he was lifted into the air and held firmly against Kaname's thick rolls of chest muscle.

 

Kaito glared at first, frustrated that Kaname was holding the boy so intimately, but the front view of Zero's erect, flushed body quickly rid him of annoyance. Zero's abs were rolling with each thrash of his body and Kaito could see his wits slowly fading again at the feeling of having the more dominant man pressing against him. Kaito wanted to stake his claim too and his eyes fell on the long, elegant feet curling against Kaname's hips.    

  
The limbs were beautiful and Kaito gave in to his impulse and reached down and drew one into his grip. Zero let out a whine at the touch and Kaito's suspicion was confirmed. Zero's feet were maddeningly sensitive. That fact was insanely sexy to Kaito and he pulled the arch to his lips for a kiss and teased his meaty fingers between the large toes. Zero whined and tried to kick Kaito off but the bigger man was much stronger now and his hot lips pressed to plush pads and heel and Zero started to leak from his ass and tip. His cock twitched hard and the tears at last poured down his cheeks.

 

Kaname found the reaction enthralling and dipped down to kiss hot passion into Zero's neck. As a vampire himself Kaname also knew the secret of how tender the zone was and he teased the skin with lips and tongue, drew out more cries as Kaito's subtle kisses and strokes along sexy feet brought Zero over the edge of passion against his will.

 

When the cries reached a fever pitch, Kaname knew he wanted to taste them and he pulled Zero's head back for a mouth-to-mouth kiss. Their lips brushed and pressed harshly. When they parted–Kaname to invade with tongue and Zero to pant for breath–their fangs clacked together. Saliva strung out between them as they deepened the kiss and pushed in and out to run fangs along plump lower lips and heave breathes into the heated air between them.

 

The sight surprisingly ended up pumping up Kaito's libido even more and he saw the lubricant leaking from Zero's round ass and he knew he couldn't wait much longer. He trailed his hand up a wet thigh and cruelly slipped a thick digit between Zero's soaked cheeks. He felt the hot grip of Zero's entrance and pushed in without regard for the fact that Zero had never done this before.

  
Zero arched against Kaname's chest, felt the breadth of muscles dig into his back and prevent him from escape. The vampire started to pant and drool as he was worked open at a brutal pace. Kaito started pounding his finger in and out faster and faster until he was pushing in a second digit, too soon, too painful even with Zero in this new state.

 

Any hope he might have pondered of Kaname helping was dashed when the impatient vampire reached down to assist Kaito instead. Zero's eyes widened and glistened with fresh tears as he was opened up by two men's prodding hands.

 

"Please! Stop! Agh! God!" Zero whimpered and tried to get them to stop this. His body burned with lust and pain and he didn't want this. He didn't, but it was happening. He felt like he would bleed, like he would break as the madness of pleasure and betrayal poured over him in hefty waves. His body never gave in like it might have before. It didn't bleed, didn't tear. It opened up and swallowed everything it was gifted no matter how insane it drove its vessel. Zero became swallowed by lust and foreign anguish and a deep desire that seeped all the way to his core.

 

Zero trembled and his words bled into syllables and broken fragments of words he used to know the meaning of but had long since lost substance. His body had ideas of its own about what he was going to do and soon he was taking eight fingers into his body. The meaty digits tugged and prodded and crammed into the tight space and stretched it, worked up that wet cavern until Zero was certain his death was imminent and he was going to experience it under the gaze of four vampires and the hungry, enraged probing of an alpha-pire and a hunter he'd thought was his friend. He couldn't remember anymore if he was angry, he just got lost in a sea of unarticulated pleas for mercy and the grinding knuckles of pleasure.

 

Each of the two men working Zero open gripped both cheeks and pushed in all save for their thumbs to pull the boy apart enough for their monstrous cocks. Kaname couldn't wait anymore and he used his advantageous position to get what he wanted. He rocked his hips forward and his head bumped the jumble of fingers dripping with Zero's anal cum. He slid one of his hands free to grip himself under his crown and he pushed hard to get his head in where his fingers had been. Zero spread open and Kaname admired his overhead angle of those lilac eyes glimmering with welled up tears and found the sight made his cock pulse harder and he started to piston in and out without any further warning. Kaito pulled his hands free to avoid friction burn from Kaname's huge, pulsing cock and he hissed through his teeth.

 

"What the hell? Zero is mine!"

 

"Stop complaining," Kaname panted. His wet hands gripped the carrier's hips and he started to fuck roughly into the reluctant lover. The vampire growled with each delicious thrust into the hot, wet tunnel. It squeezed around his length, welcomed him at the perfect tension like a mouth sucking to please.

 

Kaito was furious, but his solution was to line up right alongside Kaname.

 

He pressed his thick member against the one sliding in and out of the carrier and he thrusted up to fill up the stretched, soaked space. Zero's body opened up to the invasion and the fit was only too snug for a moment, then the carrier's starving body spread for the thick meat of the two powerful creatures offering it pleasure.

 

Kaito locked his hands against Zero's hips and started thrusting at once. He had to grit his teeth against the dragging feeling of his stone hard cock against Kaname's within the soft, heated space of the smaller vampire's body.

 

Drool dripped down Zero's chin as he bounced harshly between the two alpha males. He'd never felt so mad in all his life, but soon thoughts dwindled out completely and all he knew were the sparks of sensation circulating up his spine like bolts of electricity from an exposed wire.

 

The carrier's body ached at the mingling of pleasure and pain. His ass was slick and the cocks glided through it easily, but his insides trembled against rough pummels and his thighs burned from being held apart by the two men spreading him. Agony increased when the horny men within him braced him more firmly to help drive themselves onward. They dug bruises into his hips, clutched his wrists and reddened the flesh, and drew blood from his thighs when their nails dug in. All the while he could only wail.

 

Kaito and Kaname lost all sense in the grip of their lover's body. They'd never felt so empowered. The snug hold around their lengths was like a full body kiss, the scent of pheromone heightened their pulses and made them feel more alive and needy. They thrusted in and out in uneven strokes, neither minding the other beyond a need to dominate as they laid claim to their property.

Zero's plump bubble ass gyrated with every slam of hips. The flesh jiggled and waved and slapped against the bases of driving cocks. Zero went limp against the pounding, his body became a rag doll for the larger men to handle and he could only accept the sensations as they came to him in throes.

 

Takuma, Akatsuki, Hanabusa, and Senri, Kaname's minions, all waited in the wings. They leered at the display with starving eyes. Their bodies radiated intention and they squeezed and groped at their cocks through cloth to keep from pouncing in where it wasn't their place. They held off out of respect for their leader, but what they wanted was clear.

 

The whole ordeal seemed to melt into a hazy, heated image that was blurred by agony and dissonance. To Zero the men became loose shapes and colors. They smudged on the horizon and all he knew for sure was that he belonged to them. No matter what his thoughts were, he was theirs in that moment and could not deny them.

  
Despite the growling and squelching sounds filling the air no one else came. The world in that part of the campus had become their territory and even if someone had been nearby that night they would have had the sense to stay far from the rising odor of feral dominance.

 

All surging muscles, sweat slick skin, and raw desire, Kaname and Kaito were beasts to be reckoned with and no one would dare approach.

  

Abs rolled and giant hands clenched at trembling wrists and bruised thighs. The outline of thick, burly cocks were visibly beveled in the flesh of the carrier's stomach as it took in impossible girths. Zero's big feet rubbed against Kaito's rock hard ass with each jolt and made him wetter from the contact. The fluid made the ride warmer and slippery and caused the men to start to drool from their giant slits.

 

Kaname's eyes flashed with something barbaric as he felt his end drawing near. His sack slapped hard against Zero's ass and Kaito's own hanging jewels. The vampric leader's tendons throbbed and bulged as the tension threaded through every centimeter of his form. He knew what he had to do to stake his claim and place his ownership deeper. It was part of a ritual and though he knew that consciously it was on instinct that he recalled the desire to do so. He reared back and bared his fangs, the pearly white spikes glistened in the moonlight before they sank deep into the pale flesh of Zero's throat. Red pearls flooded up to greet the intruders and Kaname growled around his mouthful and sucked down the delicious stolen blood.

  

The pressure snapped Zero from his mindless haze and brought him violently back into the moment. The sensations all overwhelmed him at once as though he'd only been getting them before at half frequency. His back arched against the long line of Kaname's chest and the carrier shook and screamed as his cock blasted hot and thick white streams against Kaito's sweat-smeared abs.

 

Zero's cock shivered and shot over and over, his fluid dripped down Kaito's stomach between the grooves of his hairy muscles. It clung to the hair in places and painted him with the seed of his imprisoned lover.

 

The harsh constrictions of Zero's body from his orgasm squeezed his inner tunnel and gripped the men until they couldn't budge. It milked them with spasms until both were growling out their pleasure through muffling fangs and clenched jaws.

 

Their thick cocks pulsed hard and they started to shoot like broken fountains into the well of Zero's welcoming ass. Their rods were all but crushed in the tightening space and it felt so good they let everything go and just filled Zero up. The fluid flooded in and coated every crevice of the inner walls in hot seed that marked the carrier as theirs. It filled up the space until it overflowed and Zero's ass started to squirt some of it back out to paint the rods still invading. The rest started to dissipate as Zero's hungry ass performed a trick only carriers could. It dilated and trembled as it swallowed up the cum it was gifted. Zero's body accepted both Kaname and Kaito as its mates and drank up the reward of the ritual.

 

Cumming felt like more than release to the dominants. There was something empowering to it, something sensational they'd never felt. It pulsed through their bodies and they felt it distill in their veins and for a glorious moment they felt like gods with their offering taking in all of their power and giving it back doubled. It felt like pure power lust.

 

The three trembled together until they fell to the ground. Even strong, locked legs were unable to stay up any longer as the last throbbing seconds of sensationalism ebbed away. Kaname and Kaito's pricks went limp from being so thoroughly drained and the huge limbs fell flaccid against their quivering thighs. They released Zero and allowed him to lie upon the ground between them. The carrier gasped and sputtered, drool coated his lips and cum and lube made his ass glossy. He heaved for air as he struggled to breathe and collect his thoughts from the shimmering void his mind had been blown out to.

 

The air was still save for heavy breathing as all the men gathered themselves and the four untouched watched on with growing impatience.

 

Eventually, Kaito’s dilated eyes returned to their normal size as the beefcake regained his focus and composure. He felt fantastic for sure. The relief his body felt was incomparable to anything the man had ever experienced before. He felt power, unstoppable despite his exhaustion, but there was something more earthly to his satisfaction. Mating with a carrier wasn’t like having sex with someone else. He’d felt it. He knew that Kaname and Zero had felt it too. There was a clear shift in the group’s social hierarchy. Kaname still reigned at the top of the food chain and Kaito just beneath him, but it was more than that. They were pack leaders now, something more than a close group of friends or vampires. Kaname and Kaito had become true alphas. The magnitude of their dominance in the world was secured not only by their power now, but by their possession of Zero.

 

_Zero!_

 

Kaito turned his attention down towards his friend. The realization of what he’d done slammed against his consciousness all at once and he felt awake for the first time since the dark games had begun.

 

The silver-haired boy was lying still as he had been left. He hadn’t budged save for a slight shift of stiff limb here and there or the quiver of his heaving chest and lips. He looks positively wrecked, vulnerable. Wounded.

 

The instinct to be proud was tainted by the fear of what repercussions would follow for what he had done. Kaito felt his fists clench as he feared for the worst. Zero’s body had been so open to him, to both of his suitors. It had changed so that he could be ravaged by the giants with few physical complications. Kaname and Kaito had been able to go all out on the boy for that very reason, but Kaito, the man who claimed to be the carrier’s best friend, had failed to consider the emotional damage that Zero would take from the acts.

 

“Zero,” Kaito swallowed thickly. He knew he wasn’t wrong for fucking Zero, for proclaiming his dominance over the boy, and he knew that being rough was acceptable given Zero’s new form, but he didn’t want to imagine that he had terrified his friend. So, the huge man reached out a hand and ran it through Zero’s sweat and cum soaked hair in that soothing way he did when Zero felt sick or too tired to protest.

 

The sensation of having Kaito’s hand running over Zero’s scalp in such a loving way churned what little stability the boy had managed to recover. It made his filled stomach re-knot and caused fresh tears to sting his tightly closed eyes. He flinched away from the touch meant to comfort and curled in on himself.

 

Kaito could sense Zero’s defenses warning everyone away. Despite himself, it angered the larger male. He nearly spoke out, unsure if he was preparing to comfort or chide the whimpering teen before him, but Kaname’s voice broke the tension.

 

“You did very well, Zero,” Kaname said cooley. He smiled down at his new mate while he spoke. It was clear that Zero could feel the alpha vampire’s gaze by the way he stilled and held his breath. “Now…” Kaname turned his attention to Kaito for only a second. Their eyes met and understanding passed between them. They were a pack now, a true pack, and neither would disrupt that balance. Then, the dark-haired prince stood and gestured towards the four other vampires waiting on the sidelines. “Come here.”

 

Takuma, Senri, Hanabusa, and Akatsuki all moved from their places in the shadows towards their leader. Each enormous man sported a rager unique to his massive form. Every beast reeked of his own special, aroused, masculine musk. Even Kaito, a human hunter, felt overwhelmed by the powerful scents. Kaname was capable of telling the subtle differences in each of those signatures, and he could sense their loyalty in their smell, the way they moved, and in the small growls and moans they emitted as they moved towards him.

 

“I am no longer the Prince of Vampires,” Kaname announced. His underlings moved to his side, their heads lowered and their eyes peering up through their bangs in recessive respectful fashion. “With Zero as my mate, I am now your King.”

 

“Yes, Kaname,” Hanabusa purred.

 

Kaname held out his hand, still soiled with cum and the flavor of Zero’s body, and allowed each of the four betas to grope at his digits and kiss his knuckles.

 

“I am loyal to you, Kaname,” Senri confessed. He kissed Kaname’s hand and bowed on one knee to his true king. His dominance would only be subdued by his superior, and Kaname’s impressive claim on Zero had only strengthened the power the male held over his peers.

 

“My strength is yours,” Akatsuki said. He bowed his head before placing his lips against Kaname’s skin. The fragrance of his alpha’s musk and the carrier’s scent caused his cock to twitch in its confines. The button on his personally tailored pants finally snapped off as the engorged limb became too much for the thread to bear. The embarrassed underling backed away slowly and used all his strength not to avert his gaze completely and move it towards Zero’s still form.

 

“Long live the king,” Takuma added with his kiss.

 

When the acceptance ritual was over with, Kaname gestured to Kaito. “Though I am your king, we have been graced with a rarity indeed. Kaito, a hunter, has joined our family of monsters.” The new king smirked as Kaito leered in his direction. “He will rank under only me, and he will be your alpha in due order.”

 

Kaito felt himself panic just a little when the four fledgling vampires, all very powerful in their own right, moved over towards him then. They each bowed their heads the same as they had for Kaname and the mortal’s ego enflamed ten fold. As they each kissed his opposite hand of their supreme alpha, his nervousness vanished and he fell into his role with ease. All fear and concern he had vanished as the primal nature of the night’s events sunk in and nested comfortably in his every cell.

 

They were as the god Uranus and Zero as their Gaia. His rebirth as a carrier had brought them into their new lives and now he was their bride. He would bare their children and give them strength. He made their bonds stronger and had turned their sterile group into a prolific pack that could now continue and strengthen and grow.

 

“Takuma. Senri.” Kaname spoke clearly and with all the authority in the universe. His betas looked to him with anticipation wetting their fangs. “You may have your turn with Zero. Be sure not to waste this opportunity.”

 

The two men didn’t have to be told a second time. They moved over to take their place by their Omega. Senri, it seemed, was the most eager. He assured his position behind the boy. He wasted no time in grabbing Zero’s hips and urging him onto his knees. He could see the river of semen flowing out from between the smaller male’s puckered fuck hole. It stimulated Senri more than deterred him.

 

The maroon-haired behemoth lined the crown of his massive dick to Zero’s entrance and pushed in without warning. His cock pressed hard against the swollen ring of muscle, causing a deep, throbbing pressure to build behind the carrier’s eyes.

 

Zero’s tired mind shocked back awake as he realized too late what was happening. He was about to be raped again, this time by someone other than his best friend and crush. His body still ached from the last pounding and he felt sure that he might die if he was put through any more, so he reached back with one arm and pushed out with one hand.

 

Senri smirked as he felt the soft flesh of the carrier’s palm pressing to the taught bevels of his lower abs. An idea struck him then and he reached out and took hold of Zero’s much more fragile wrist. It was still thicker than most boys his age, but Zero’s reversion back into a smaller size made his body seem small compared to those of the vampires around him. Senri’s large hand easily encased Zero’s wrist and lower forearm.

 

“Stop it.” Zero weakly choked out. The cock at his ass pushed in harder and he could feel his body giving up and starting to open. He panicked and found new strength. He tugged on his now captive arm and leaned forward on his knees, attempting to escape penetration. “Stop it!”

 

Senri leaned forward and took ahold of Zero’s other arm with his free hand. He now had the boy in a very sensual manner where he carried most of the boy’s weight and held him on his knees by his wrists.

 

Zero was caught in an upright doggy pull-back and there was no way out of it.

 

Takuma groaned impatiently as he watched Senri having all the fun. Senri bucked his hips forward and a loud, wet pop echoed loudly for the entire group to hear.

 

Zero’s eyes widened in horror as his body was once again penetrated, but this time there was the added knowledge that it wouldn’t be over until everyone had their chance to play with him. His body was sensitive and aching terribly from the first two men. The realization that the other four titans planned to have their way with him too overwhelmed the birthday boy.

 

“Please….” Zero helplessly pleaded. His body gyrated as Senri lost control of himself. The beast held on to the smaller male’s wrists tightly and started jackhammering Zero’s body. Spittle and tears mixed with the mess and dirt already gathered on Zero’s chin. He cried out helplessly, his mind faded in and out as the strange masochistic pleasure sickened him. “Plea-please-.” He begged for Senri to stop, but the failure to complete his proposal only stimulated the crowd.

 

The carrier’s body had morphed to handle the abuse, but Zero’s mind hadn’t been prepared. Even as his body filled to the brim and his guts were crammed against each other and his stomach bloated from the sheer girth of his partner’s cock, the omega’s body allowed the damage and reacted in kind. It lubricated and swallowed up the mass with ease and squeezed the prick in such a way that it drew large beads and small pools of precum out from Senri’s hot, flushed tip with every other pass.

 

“Fuck,” Senri growled. His fangs locked over his lower lip and he bit down, drawing blood to the surface. His hips pivoted mercilessly. He could feel his cock draining out inside the boy, but almost none of the mess crept out. “That’s right. Eat it all up.”

 

Takuma couldn’t suppress his need. Watching Senri work was too sexy, too thrilling. He needed to know what that kind of pleasure felt like, but settling for something else would have to do for now. He needed the carrier on his dick. He needed some relief. He wanted to mark the boy himself before someone else had the opportunity to move in. However, with Senri dominating from the back, there was only one method of domination Takuma could consider.

 

Zero’s mouth was wide open and gasping. Drool poured out from between his lips and dripped down to the Earth without recognition. Long, silver strands clung to sweat and cum laden flesh and hung down heavily until they came to rest in uneven piles on the ground. Being fucked so ruthlessly had sent Zero into a strange frenzy. His mouth only half-formed rebellious words out of habit. His eyes rolled backwards and his mind came up blank, blinded by the white-hot pain that shot up and down his spine before it spread out through every nerve in his system.

 

Kaname and Kaito watched from a short distance as their lover was ransacked. Kaito felt jealousy riling up the violent side of his personality, but there was nothing to be done for any of it. This was the way things were going to be from now on. Zero meant more than just what he had before, and before there had not been a way for Kaito to ever confess his feelings, so surely things were better this way. Sharing and dominating was better than remaining alone. Still, there was something making Kaito feel incomplete.

 

Unknown to Kaito was the fact that Kaname felt similarly. However, unlike his furry, mortal companion, the vampire king was not so oblivious as to what that feeling meant for him. Though they had both claimed the carrier, the ritual of bonding was not yet complete. He had been waiting for his second wind to finish what he had started. Senri’s performance had helped the brunet find it.

 

Once again, Kaname’s monstrous member was standing erect. Its girth and length had increased just slightly from the contact and union with the carrier. Kaname took no note of his improved physique though. His focus was on Zero. He stroked his pillar-like cock as he watched the elevated boy rock in violent swings as he was rammed from behind. The little shrieks and cries escaping the boy sent hot tremors through Kaname’s balls and encouraged blood to rush around just under the surface of the vampire’s perspiring flesh.

 

Just as Kaname’s head began to leak with the second build up of man milk, the alpha’s attention was pulled from Zero and brought to Takuma and his actions.

 

In his distress, Takuma had moved in front of Zero’s face. The platinum blond was readying to skewer the carrier orally, a mistake he’d soon regret.

 

Kaito blinked and opened his eyes to find a surprising scene suddenly before him.

 

Kaname had moved to Takuma’s side and began growling low in his throat in an animalistic warning for the beta to back off. Despite having the blood of a royal, Takuma’s nature was non-comparable to the king’s and he knew it. The instant Kaname began to growl and show his fangs, Takuma lowered his head and whined. He growled back, clearly not pleased to be moved from his spot, but he obeyed the alpha’s demand all the same.

 

With Takuma out of the way, Kaname made his next move.

 

Zero’s eyes partially focused as he felt a familiar and huge hand gripping at his scalp and hair. In an instant, his head was being held back and Kaname’s huge crown was being pushed into his mouth. The boy tried to scream, but the sound muffled against the engorged flesh filling his oral cavern.

 

With his arms still held firmly in place behind himself, there was no way for Zero to push on Kaname or fight back. The impressive length slipped into his mouth and then pushed its way down his throat. Zero choked and gagged as his esophagus was head-fucked. Each time Kaname pushed in, he forced another inch or two down the smaller boy’s sensitive gullet.

 

Kaname threw back his head and moaned deep and husky with immense pleasure. His cock bloated out and reshaped his partner’s throat and filled his body from the front. All the while, Senri’s efforts aided in the motion that brought the dominators so much pleasure.

 

Zero’s body was torn open at both ends, but his new form stretched and allowed for the breathtaking penetration.

 

The violence escalated as the minutes ticked by. Senri pounded the sense out of Zero from behind and Kaname’s body tremored as he started to blow heavy load after heavy load directly into Zero’s stomach. Zero dangled with his arms pulled back and his knees scraping the ground as he was taken and filled. Senri could feel his king’s shudders through Zero’s body and praised the boy for getting suffocatingly tight.

 

Within moments, both men inside Zero were groaning and bucking wildly, letting out everything they had into the boy.

 

As Kaname’s seed poured into his carrier’s form, the seal connecting their souls wrote itself out in painful strokes.

 

Zero’s left shoulder popped out of place as Senri’s cut hips slammed hard against Zero’s plush posterior, but the silver-haired boy failed to notice the pain through the cloudy haze of his instincts. All the pain faded into sadistic, twisted, and aggressive pleasure. The taste of Kaname spilling out from between his lips as his stomach overflowed and forced the spunk up and out around the vampire’s ridged cock consumed Zero’s mind. It was the most miraculous thing he had ever tasted and he needed more.

 

Despite the huge member shoved down his throat and piercing into his gut, Zero started to swallow. His fangs sunk down into the flesh of Kaname’s strong dick and his throat contracted around the beastly rod blocking air and content. He could feel his esophagus roll down over the girth of the mass inside him and feel the flesh bubble up as another swell of cum pulled from Kaname’s sack and prepared to release inside of Zero’s bloated body.

 

It was an addicting sensation.

 

Zero began to shake violently as his own prick started to shoot ropes of white all over the dampened ground. He felt something in his body and spirit shift as his anal mouth clenched and strangled Senri’s expelling manhood and Kaname emptied out into him.

 

At first, his vague subconscious considered that it was just the huge amount of cum filling him up like a balloon, but there was more to it than that.

 

Kaname finally finished and pulled his cock free of the long, struggling pipe that was Zero’s tender throat. His lower head spat a messy farewell gift onto Zero’s cheek before falling heavy and hard against its owner’s thigh with a gruesome and sopping-wet plop.

 

The pack leader basked in the sensation of pure bliss as he watched Zero desperately tried to breathe. The deed was finally complete. There would be no way to take it back now.

 

“What the fuck was that?” Kaito moved over towards Kaname. Feeling the change on a spiritual level unsettled the man. “What did you do to Zero?”

 

Zero’s skin had turned from pale white to a deep red in most places. His vampric skin was tainted with new life under the contract of his alpha. It was a beautiful sight, but worried Kaito all the more.

 

“I created a corrupted bond with him,” Kaname said. He sounded irritated, honestly so after having his euphoria interrupted so rudely. He growled and glared at Kaito with vicious intention. “You’ll do the same to finish the contract.”

 

“What contract?” Kaito’s hands turned to white-knuckled fists at his side. He hated being behind on the situation when a guy like Kaname seemed to know everything. It drove him crazy, and Zero meant the world to Kaito. “What the hell are you going on about?”

 

“To complete a bond with a carrier, you must have him devour your essence in both manners.” Kaname casually pointed over towards Senri, who was managing the longest orgasm of his career. The message seemed clear to Kaito, who relaxed just a little. “If you do so and he consumes your essence and your blood, you will be soul bound for all of time.”

 

Kaito thought the matter over and the research he’d done on carriers before started to return. Reluctantly, he admitted to himself that Kaname was telling the truth. He had technically only just started the corrupted bond with Zero before. To seal the deal and become his life-long partner, he needed to be devoured by Zero.

 

“Wait-!” The truth splashed lighter fluid on Kaito’s emotional flames. He growled and dared to raise his fist towards Kaname’s chest. “So you-!?”

 

“I desired the strongest bond with Zero, so I sealed our bond first,” Kaname said very matter-of-factly.

 

“You son of a bitch.” Kaito hissed the words through gritted teeth. Even though he did not have fangs like his rival, the show of his clutched jaw was enough to send the less occupied betas pulling back away from the stronger male.

 

“It _was_ only right that I claim the first contract,” Kaname chirped, delighted of his triumph over the irritated hunter. Despite his desire to cut the man from the pack entirely just to shame him, Kaname knew better. Besides, he had his claim as leader, so he offered Kaito some advice. “Before you go trying to run a stake through my heart, don’t you think you should claim the second contract for yourself before one of the boys takes your place?”

 

The violence in Kaito shifted and he turned to see Senri still jerking off hard inside of Zero’s writhing ass. Takuma had moved back towards Zero’s mouth. The sight allowed Kaito to refocus his frustration.

 

“Move!” Kaito ordered in a booming voice.

 

Takuma reluctantly obeyed, again, and this time moved back near Senri and started stroking his ridged cock impatiently as the others made their way with the carrier.

 

Kaito lined his cock up to Zero’s lips and felt the boy’s heady breath roll over the tip. “Take me in,” the hunter ordered. To his surprise, little coaxing was necessary. Zero parted his sticky, glossed lips and took the beveled top of the oversized glands into his mouth and began to suckle immediately. “Ohhh-!” Kaito groaned deep in his chest, a sound that caused both Zero and Senri to shoot hard. “Good boy, Zero.”

 

Being praised that way made Zero feel like he was in the most wonderful, nightmarish spell imaginable. Deep inside, his good sense still begged for the madness to end, but on the surface the praise made the hairs on his skin stand on end and caused his knees to buckle. Tiny, high-pitched whines escaped Zero’s lips as more and more of his best friend’s need vanished into his mouth. The flavor was immaculate and unlike Kaname’s in that the body was very much alive. Zero’s fangs ached with each powerful pulse of Kaito’s still beating heart. That rhythm became like a symphony behind Zero’s eyes. It caused his ears to pulse, his throat to swell shut, and his darkest urges to violently resurface again.

 

Drinking human blood was forbidden to the vampires at Zero’s academy. Temptation wasn’t so uncommon with Kaito always spending time near Zero, and then there were the other human students, but having a mortal’s pulsating cock down his throat was a hexing taboo that the young vampire could not refuse twice. Not in this state.

 

Even as Senri fell limply out of Zero’s body and Takuma replaced him, Zero’s thoughts were only on the mass in his throat. His arms were freed and he was permitted to reach out and grasp at the man in front of him. He allowed his legs to spread wide for Takuma, his huge bubbled ass cheeks jiggling with every shift his body made. As the cock slipped in, he backed up greedily on the first two feet of the huge cock. Meanwhile, he swallowed down Kaito greedily. Even as the hunter became more violent and forced foot after foot of his tremendous cock into Zero, the boy took it without complaint.

 

When Kaito was securely locked down in Zero’s body in an incredible display of exaggerated deep throat, Zero let his beastlier instincts take over. He allowed his fangs to latch down hard on the already scrapped skin. He punctured an inch deep into the flesh and began to suckle and swallow the best that he could around the enormous mass.

 

Kaito tries to rock his hips, but Zero’s grip had him trapped. The pain fueled his insane pleasure. The sound of his own heartbeat and blood flow filled his ears. The taste of iron and copper tainted his tongue as the flavor rose up from his throat. His hips bucked hard, despite the uselessness of the effort to break free, and then Kaito broke. He began shooting thick streams of steaming spunk into Zero’s already full stomach. The mess overflowed quickly and Zero had to pull back and allow Kaito free as the rush he couldn’t maintain blasted forth from his mouth.

 

From behind, Takuma gave Zero’s ass a firm spanking. The sensation, mixed with the satisfaction of swallowing down Kaito’s blood and goo, brought Zero back into a half-consciousness. He gagged and spat up a huge puddle of the pinkish mix of fluid that had caught in his organs.

 

Even though Zero had lost a lot of the physical gunk, Kaito still felt the corrupted bond was completed. The powerful ego boost the contract brought with it was intoxicating. Kaito felt his resolve turning to anger as he watched Zero spitting up the mix of fluid from his body. Kaito felt that it was an insult that Zero would choose then of all times to reject the semen. Had Kaito’s cum not been suitable enough for the carrier?

 

Of course, it had all just been too much for Zero to keep in, but Kaito was convinced that he needed to teach Zero some table manners.

 

“Open up!” Kaito growled.

 

“W-whuh?” Zero’s eyes were glazed and glowing from the high. He saw Kaito looking down at him angrily and felt tears well up in his eyes again. Why, after everything, was Kaito looking at him so coldly? He gave him his body, even though he hadn’t wanted to. He had sucked his dick off, even though it was hard. He had tasted Kaito in ways forbidden and he wanted to find calm, to feel loved, to rest and talk about it and find peace. Instead, he was getting rammed by someone–Zero wasn’t sure who anymore–while Kaito growled at him in disgust.

 

It made Zero sob.

 

“Why are you doing this to me?” Zero cried and hiccupped, causing cum bubbles to form and pop in his throat and mouth. His intentions were pure. He felt confused and wounded. However, Kaito took the question as a rebellious challenge.

 

“What? You want to eat down Kaname, _but not me_!? I’m not _good enough_ for you?” Kaito’s rage and testosterone overthrew his judgment. He became enraged at the thought of Zero liking Kaname more than him, even though deep in his heart he knew he should calm down and try to think more rationally.

 

“N-no-! Kaito, please! Just listen-“

 

Zero’s words were cut off by Kaito’s bloated member. The aggression and added contract had swelled his already massive rod to something even thicker than before. It was nearly impossible to get the mass of human flesh into Zero’s body, but once the boy’s new form adjusted to the act, Kaito was able to fuck Zero’s throat freely.

 

Only a little ways in, Kaito’s cock came head to head with Takuma’s lengthy penis. Zero was skewered through, but Kaito preferred the idea of being the one running through Zero’s body. So, he backed up and grabbed ahold of Zero by his shoulders and started pulling the boy forward so that he slid right down Kaito’s cock like a dirty condom. Takuma, of course, fought back needily and pulled Zero’s hips back down towards him. Zero started to be worked like a two-way fleshlight between the two giants.

 

Humiliation was an understatement. Betrayal was an inaccurate term. As Zero’s mind scrambled to find any stability and describe the situation, it always came up short and left an unsatisfactory feeling behind for Zero. He could do nothing about his situation. The people he thought were his friends were using him. He felt like a toy. He felt like a whore.

 

Kaito didn’t pause his ruthless assault until he was finished. He paid no mind to the tears cascading down Zero’s cheeks, or the choking sobbing that sent waves of fulfilled indulgence through both of his attackers dicks. He went so far as to plug Zero’s nose to keep the boy from complicating his ejaculation as he spunked off deep inside of Zero’s shaking form.

 

When Kaito pulled back, he looked on Zero’s limp upper torso with pride and amusement. He’d used the carrier because the boy belonged to him. Zero was his to do with what he so chose. There was no greater simplicity than that.

 

Zero had no time to relax or recover. No sooner than his upper half was dropped down and left on the ground by Kaito was it picked right back up and he was flung around.  
  
Kaito had been sated, so Takuma decided to take the chance to get personal with the pack’s new mate. He turned Zero over onto his back and started fucking him missionary style.

 

Zero’s legs curled up naturally, a defensive position from the sudden change in feeling and with the sudden realization that his partner had, in fact, changed. His eyes met with Takuma’s and the blond felt his blood start to boil.

 

That was what he wanted. He wanted Zero to look at him with those beautiful lilac eyes.

 

“Your eyes are so beautiful, Zero,” Takuma dared. Despite how breathy his panting had become, he sounded calm and deep when complimenting the carrier.

 

Zero’s eyes widened from the surprise of hearing something like that out of seemingly nowhere. He felt odd about hearing that compliment again. Having someone like Kaito say it was one thing, but hearing it again from someone else was something else all together and drove home the boy’s new position all the more. It was such an effeminate compliment, but it made him feel just a tiny bit better. Of course, any sign that the violent fucking would turn to something sweeter was ripped away the moment Takuma started to get close.

 

The muscles in Takuma’s arms bulged and his pecs bounced and strained as his cock assisted in lifting Zero right off the ground and into the blond’s lap.

 

Zero cried out as he slid all the way down to Takuma’s base. The larger male was so long that Zero could feel his crown up in his ribcage where he felt his stomach should be. It was a sensation that controlled everything that Zero thought he understood about his own body and the world. He was so full. So insanely full. These men, the men he thought were his friends, were doing unspeakable, unimaginable things to him. It was possible because he was special. He was a carrier, but he didn’t want to be the carrier. He didn’t want his first times to be with all his friends while they ravaged him like wild animals. Not like this.

 

Zero screamed loud and choked on the semen being released inside his chest. He felt Takuma’s claws digging in to his hips, so deep that small streams of blood were called to the surface and then disbanded down his thighs and plump ass cheeks. Those firm buns bounced and ripples ran over their surfaces as Takuma bounced Zero hard against his hips.

 

“Oh-! God-!” Zero’s eyes dilated and then shrank into tiny cat-like slits as Takuma’s fangs pierced his neck just a few inches from Kaname’s bite mark.

 

The transfer of blood left Zero impassioned. His hips did their best to rock and satisfy Takuma’s monumentous schlong. He screamed out “Yes! Yes! Yes!” over and over again like a lovesick mantra.

  
Then Senri returned for his second helping. He slipped his dick right up alongside Takuma’s and the two fucked the boy together until his eyes fluttered shut and he lost momentary consciousness. A swift bite on the other side of his neck from behind by Senri quickly jolted Zero back into consciousness though, and the smallest vampire began to shoot cum like a small fountain. Somehow, only part of it was his. The rest was the insane build-up that he had earned from the other two and their predecessors.

 

Takuma went soft first. He had to pull off of Zero’s throat and out of his ass. He stroked his fat, tired dick though, eager to get in one more round as soon as possible.

 

Meanwhile, Senri followed suit in pulling out, but he exchanged the boy’s ass for his mouth. The maroon-haired hottie tore through the thick, filmy saliva in Zero’s drooling mouth and took to beating the boy’s guts in from the other side. He worked himself up and off in almost no time at all. He felt the corrupted bond to his core and bared his fangs as he tossed his head back in a victorious, moaning gasp.

 

Takuma was next. He moved in when Senri had pulled out and took the maroon-haired male’s place. He opted to have the carrier tongue fuck his slit rather than ram in without any finesse. The payoff was having Zero sitting high on his knees with those beautiful light-lavender eyes staring up at his elder while his perfectly pink tongue obediently slipped in and out of place. It was more than enough to send Takuma over the edge. He blew off in Zero’s face, so much of his spunk wonderfully wasted in painting the carrier up in white, but the last of the shot found a safe home inside of Zero’s welcoming throat. It was swallowed down and the forth contract was sealed.

 

“Don’t you think you two have had him long enough?” Akatsuki growled.

 

“Yeah!” Hanabusa had crossed his arms some time ago. He’d been thrilled enough to see the alphas go after the carrier. There was nothing that could be done for the primary pecking order, but he wasn’t satisfied waiting around while Takuma and Senri had their way with Zero. “It’s our turn!”

 

Zero looked to Kaname with pleading doe eyes, begging for him to order the end of the fuckfest, but Kaname merely smiled back at him while his cock’s base slowly stiffened. The silver-haired boy felt all hope dwindle. No one would help him. Not Kaito. Not Kaname. Not the others. There was no escaping his new fate.

 

Hanabusa and Akatsuki moved over in unison. They sandwiched Zero between them. Their smooth, hyper-muscular chests and washboard abs grinded up against him, as did their massive, veiny cocks. Zero felt as though he would sink into the groves, the deep valleys, carved out between each of the older men’s super-defined bellies. Before, he had been about the same size as either of the men. In fact, he’d been taller than Hanabusa and just a touch smaller than Akatsuki. However, now he felt dwarfed by both of them. Their huge frames, gargantuan cocks, supreme height, and oversized hands made him feel like a life-sized doll.

 

Skin and claws rubbed against his flesh. They groped at him, squeezed his taught, bubble butt and kneaded the meat there between their large fingers. They licked and slurped at his body. They cleaned him out almost bitterly, shucking the mess they pulled out of him with their long fingers to the ground like garbage slime. They suckled on his neck and chest, teasing with their fangs but never biting. They tickled his nipples and navel with their mouths and blew hot breath over his prick. Hanabusa ate the boy out while Akatsuki nuzzled his balls and nipped at the muscles of Zero’s core.

 

The two were dripping they were so aroused, but they took a little more time to taste with more than just their dicks the succulent boy they held captive.

 

Zero tried to struggle once or twice, but he was well aware of the pointlessness of his efforts already.

 

Then, still standing with their prize, the boys began to fuck Zero. They entered him as one and grabbed ahold of him from both sides. One hand was placed on his hip and the other held one of his already bruised arms. The pain of his loose shoulder being tugged on made him scream and tightened his already impressive stranglehold on the giants’ dicks. They worked him up and down and watched as the definition of their huge cocks made visible impressions in his body.

 

The two betas fucked the boy at the slowest pace of the evening, but with still enough force that the ground shook beneath their massive weight. Their heavy feet shifted the dirt and grass underfoot. They plowed the carrier in unison and felt one another grow thick to their breaking point.

 

Akatsuki and Hanabusa locked their fangs into either side of Zero’s throat at the same time. They chose to bite higher, near his jawbone where the flesh was the most sensitive. They fed from him and jerked their hips to plummet harder into the boy, never breaking stride with one another. Somewhere in the recesses of Zero’s mind, he wondered if they had ever double-teamed someone before, because the motions felt so deliberately perfect.

 

The two larger men held off until they felt Zero cum. Once his seed shot out over Akatsuki’s arm and abs, they silently agreed to release and the both of them began to fill the carrier up with their own mess.

 

They held on and continued to drink from Zero until their cocks calmed and quit shivering. The flaccid masses slumped lazily out of Zero’s oozing ass and sloshed in place between their owner’s thick, meaty thighs. The blond and natural redhead then pulled their fangs free from Zero’s neck and lapped at the residual mess they left behind.

 

Zero’s eyes closed three-fourths of the way as he felt some of the cum drain from his body. His form refused to give up all of it though. No matter how much sputtered out and towards the ground, it seemed there was plenty more where that had come from.

 

The last two vampires took their time playing with their new mate. They worked him up a little before, and they positioned him to do it again. They carried Zero over and sat him on a huge bolder. If they had been paying attention, they might have noticed how very much like a lost creature the boy looked, sitting on the rock and staring up absently at them as though confused as to what he was even looking at.

 

Hanabusa brandished his cock in Zero’s face first. “Get it hard again,” he ordered.

 

Zero was done fighting back. His mind was all but blank and he had accepted his role. Much like a ghoul, he reached out his hands and took the heavy, hanging meat of Hanabusa’s drooping cock and lifted it up. He started to knead it, then rub it. He even gently smacked it a few times just to wake it up. Then, as it steadily began to grow, he lifted the crown above his head and started to lap at the opening in the heads gown. He tickled the sensitive vein and nerves there and, sure enough, Hanabusa was firm as a cutting board in no time.

 

Once Hanabusa was solid, Zero thought to take his cock into his mouth, but the expected treat was taken away and replaced with Akatsuki’s huge dick.

 

At his peak, Akatsuki had the third biggest dick of the six vampires. He wasn’t as long or thick as either of the alphas, but he was only a little shorter than Kaito and a little thinner than Kaname.

 

Zero managed to get the orange-haired male up to his proper size before Hanabusa’s cock was reintroduced to the equation. Then, Zero was forced to try and hold both cocks up towards his face and favor them both equally. Fortunately, the men aided by holding up their own pricks, but that did little to assist Zero in his other task.

 

His silver strands clung to his cheeks and chest as he turned his head from side to side, lapping at Hanabusa’s tip and then Akatsuki’s tip, then running his tongue in circles over Hanabusa’s whole crown and then doing the same to Akatsuki’s crown, and then taking more of Hanabusa’s cock into his mouth before popping off and then trying to cram the same amount of Akatsuki’s dick into his mouth. This exchange went on for a long while. Both older, larger vampires moaned and growled and rolled their hips as they enjoyed the pleasures their little carrier was giving them.

 

Finally, the two started to cum. They pressed their squirting tips hard together and shot off into Zero’s gaped and accepting mouth. He moaned and gargled cum as he did so, losing fluid from his ass and his cock as he swallowed them up. Then, he moved forward and bit Hanabusa’s head, making the man scream and jerk back. However, he quickly returned his cock upon seeing Zero’s devastated and needy expression. Zero sucked down Hanabusa’s blood and cum until he pulled back, limp and exhausted. Then, the carrier did the same to Akatsuki.

 

_It’s over_ , he told himself. His body felt numb, but it was finally over. At least, that’s what he thought. That’s what he had hoped.

 

No sooner than he’d finished with his sixth partner and mated with the last member of the pack did big daddy Kaname return to his side. To Zero’s dismay, it wasn’t to comfort or clean him.

 

“We need to make sure that you get all the cum you can,” the vampire king growled seductively. “You’re going to make a beautiful mother, our little carrier, and you’re going to make us beautiful offspring.”

 

That was it. There was nothing left of him that he could feel. His emotions had turned icy and his body had grown numb with disastrous pleasure. So, as the night progressed and the group had their second and third rounds with the boy, he merely obeyed and took in all that they would give. There didn’t need to be love or hope or passion, and he wouldn’t give the monstrous titans even an ounce now even if they asked. Not even Katio. He would ride them and lay beneath them and be used by them in any way they wanted. After all, that was the responsibility of a carrier.


	2. Congradulations! You're pregnant!

“What on God’s great green Earth where you boys thinking!?” Kaien Cross was a handsome man with soft ash-blond hair and pale brown-hazel eyes that normally held himself in a pleasant or calm manner. However, Cross Academy’s headmaster had a very good reason for losing his cool tonight. “Why didn’t you bring his condition to my attention sooner? Do you have any idea how serious this situation is? Don’t you understand what could have happened to him?”

 

Like Kaito, Kaien used to be a powerful and admired vampire hunter. However, back in his day, when a hunter retired he lost his special physique. Despite being almost eight feet shorter than the largest behemoths that attended his school–Kaname and Kaito–he was still a force to be reckoned with. The vampires and Kaito were all too aware that, even though the headmaster was the size of a normal human male again, he still maintained his inner strength. His glaring, snarling, black-furred canine companion in the corner of the room was proof enough of that. The wolf baring its teeth in the direction of the six titan teens was Kaien’s familiar, an animal spirit companion that represented in full the inner strength Kaien still maintained, even now. Lord Cross’s sharp words threatened even the alphas of the pack of brats that had dared allow Zero to fall into such ill conditions.

 

“What do you have to say for yourselves?” Kaien hissed, and then he waited.

 

Kaname made a point to keep his gaze focused on Kaien’s forehead rather than locking eyes and risking the headmaster’s temper any further. Kaito took a similar approach and stared at the man’s lips rather than his eyes. Just tucked slightly back in line from their alphas were the betas. Hanabusa, Takuma, Senri, and Akatsuki all stood with their large hands hanging down at their sides and their thick, meaty shoulders arched from the angle of their downward-turned heads. It was true that the events of the last four days had made them feel invincible, but Headmaster Cross had a unique ability to steal that thunder away from them and leave them a little lower than their larger alphas.

 

Kaien couldn’t believe what he was seeing. All around were the faces of angry, disgruntled, disobedient, unsympathetic boy-beasts. It didn’t matter their size, Kaien could sense the superiority complexes the already confident young men had acquired. They weren’t sorry for what they did. They were pissed they were getting lectured and they had been caught.

 

To drive his own fury home, and to force the attention of the simple-minded beefcakes onto him and him alone, Kaien pulled a very mean looking crossbow out from under his desk and slammed it hard on the surface. Fortunately, the thing wasn’t loaded. He had no desire to use it on the students, but he knew it would gain their notice and make them want to listen a little harder.

 

It worked. Everyone, even Kaito, looked down at the blessed relic and the animosity lifted, if only just enough to prove that they still respected their teacher’s credentials. Hanabusa even swallowed down a lump that had risen up in his throat upon seeing the thing.

 

“Zero is very sick,” Cross said. His volume lowered as his need to impress ebbed and he tried to find a mature balance of frustration, scolding, and concern. “It took me three hours to work up a mixture to break his first fever and a second fit has already started. He’s starving. Dehydrated. He’s weak and covered from head to toe in-“ Kaien closed his eyes and took in a deep breath to keep from screaming again. When his eyes reopened, they focused on Kaito’s, in large part because it was Kaito’s responsibility to help him keep a firm leash on the vampires at the school. “In bite marks and bruises.”

 

Kaien’s nerves tensed, making the veins in his neck and tendons in his large hands bulge as he flexed. The flippancy the men in front of him demonstrated worried the ex-hunter more than he cared to admit, even to himself. There were no records of a carrier being created in nearly three hundred years. The affect Zero’s new status seemed to have on the vampires and Kaito was uncomfortably imbalanced.

 

“You boys are too young,” Cross chided.

 

Kaien felt the shift in atmosphere the moment he let the words fall from his lips. Kaname was no spring chicken. In fact, he was the oldest in the pack and the oldest confirmed living vampire Cross had on file. The boy was actually nearly four hundred years old, but it seemed that age did very little to prepare the pureblood for the carrier’s coming. “None of you have accepted the responsibility of becoming the partners of someone like Zero. You have trapped him and abused him. Your selfishness can only be described as childish recklessness.”

 

“We were taking care of him!” Kaname snapped. The alpha, the pureblooded royal, had been the last vampire born of the previous carrier. He had never been human, had never held a beating heart behind his ribs. He was a natural born demon, and being so made him feel as though he had a significantly better grasp of his powers and his nature than anyone else. To be compared to a child was more than the egotistic king would tolerate. “Zero is more precious than anything to us. I would never allow something to–“

 

“That’s enough!” Cross barked. He would not be out-dogged tonight. Thankfully, Kaname backed down and lowered his head just a nudge in respect. “Because of your inability to control your beastly nature, or that of your underlings, Zero nearly died!”

 

Kaien felt his blood boiling just under the surface of his pale skin again. Zero had been brought to his attention just two years after his family had been murdered and he had been bitten. Cross had fallen for the lilac-eyed beauty the moment he saw him. The headmaster invited Zero to the school and helped him work through his blood thirst and darker cravings. He taught him how to live again and introduced him to others like him, monsters who desired to live with humans rather than reign over them or hunt them like beasts in the night. Zero had caught on quickly and had been eager to assist in maintaining balance and order on school grounds, and even sometimes out on the field when more dangerous opponents presented themselves. He was a good kid with a good heart, and Kaien had come to see the boy like a son.

 

The headmaster understood the expectations for a carrier, but he also knew that the instinct to protect and maintain a carrier was supposed to be just as strong as the desire to claim and use one. It seemed quite clear the men had mastered the second two, but it was the ability to care for Zero that seemed to be lacking.

 

“Four days,” Kaien hissed. “You kept Zero locked away in your little _nest_ for four days in that condition.” The lack of response from the teens made Cross’s knuckles whiten. “You do realize that if the maid hadn’t come in and found Zero when she did and reported to me immediately that Zero would be dead. _Dead_!”

 

Suddenly, the severity of the situation seemed to be dawning on the hormonally driven studs. They all looked between one another for some sort of confirmation.

 

“He wasn’t that sick,” Hanabusa argued.

 

“We were taking care of him,” Takuma added.

 

“We would have never let it get that bad,” Kaito proclaimed. “I would never have….” The young hunter’s voice trailed off as some of the masculine haze started to wipe away from his viewing glass into the real world. He thought back to the last time he saw Zero. What had appeared to be just a tired, well-fucked darling suddenly became a horrible visage of a terribly wounded and ghastly victim. They had all serviced themselves and neglected Zero’s health. It became all too clear to Kaito.

 

Kaien watched as Kaito’s strong jaw tensed and locked in place. It took a moment longer, but feeling his partner’s anguish, Kaname slowly realized his error as well. They hadn’t meant to push Zero so hard, but they had been so excited and overwhelmed with primal, sexual need.

 

The other four vampires realized their error from watching their alpha. It slowly became apparent to all of the giants that they had allowed their possessiveness to go too far. Of course it was their right to keep their carrier close and to make love to him as often as they liked, but only if it didn’t endanger their precious little partner.

 

Cross could see the realization creeping over the faces of his audience. It made his tension ease as he remembered his own responsibilities. No matter fourteen or four hundred, these boys were all his responsibility and he had to remember that, for them, the situation was far from clear or black and white. They had been lost to their urges. It was no different from the vampire’s bloodlust. He would just have to try and help them overcome their more ruthless, reckless natures.

 

The first step was understanding, forgiveness, and reasonable punishment.

 

“You will not be permitted to see him again until Zero has had time to heal.” Kaien’s words were calm, but they held an underlying threat of consequence for anyone who dare disobey his order. “You will not be allowed into his recovery room until he is wide awake and can defend himself.” The words felt almost cruelly ironic. How was Zero supposed to defend against these monstrosities?

 

“But what if he wakes up and needs us?” Senri couldn’t help himself. The idea of being away from Zero for even another minute felt like hellish punishment. He didn’t want to spend hours, days, or even weeks kept from him.

 

“If there is anything he needs from any of you,” Kaien said crossly. “I will be sure to inform you. However, the only thing he needs now is to be left alone from you lot and to recover. He has a terrible fever that continues to come and go as it sees fit and his body is still adapting and changing.” Cross could tell by the expression on the men’s faces that they were oblivious to the facts. He placed a curved hand at the base of his temple and rubbed small circles to quell an oncoming headache. “Honestly, why don’t you all go do something useful like _read_ a little about carriers and the changes his and your own bodies are going through or something? I haven’t got time for all of this chitchat. Zero needs me.”

 

The boys waited, looking between one another a moment longer as if waiting for dismissal or a continuation. Kaien eventually sighed and gave them a proper so long and ushered them out of his office, reminding them one last time to stay clear of poor Zero and that they were grounded to their dorm rooms for one week.

 

Of course, following such basic orders would have just been too difficult for the set. They needed to confirm their own suspicions, needed to see Zero just one more time, see what kind of state they had put him in and convince themselves that all the damage was easily repairable. So, Kaname, Kaito, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Senri, and Takuma all ventured off towards the exit with just a slight detour past Zero’s room on the way.

 

Nearing the room, the group suddenly felt an uncomfortable shift. They hadn’t been permitted near Zero’s room since he’d been brought in. However, it seemed as though someone else had been allowed to see the boy. Kaname felt it first and gave a low growl as he paused to feel out the situation.

 

“Do you sense that?” he asked through gritted teeth. The others paused and then answered in unison with a nod of their heads. Even the mortal could feel it.

 

Zero was not alone in the room.

 

The highly trained group of beefcakes all had acute sixth senses that allowed them to feel out when another creature with powerful psychic energy or a soul with a special destiny or hidden talent was around. Usually, these characters turned out to be vampires, hunters, or sub-cultural monsters. Anyone with that kind of signature, even someone going to Cross Academy, was to be considered dangerous.

 

“There’s at least four of them!” Senri growled loudly. The sound tore from his throat from deep within his chest.

 

“No. At least five. Maybe even six or seven!” Akatsuki’s calves bulged as he prepared to dart forward.

 

“Other vampires who want Zero!” Takuma said it, but they were all thinking it.

 

Kaito and Kaname were on the move first. They rushed to the door and tossed it open. When the moment of action settled into an uncomfortable silence, the others caught up and realized why their leaders had paused so suddenly.

 

No one except Zero was in the room. He was alone, unconscious and sweating and whimpering, but safe in his bed.

 

“I don’t get it,” Kaito whispered. “I know I felt something. We all did.”

 

“Shhh.” Kaname hushed Kaito, nearly causing another unnecessary fight. Then the frighteningly large male wandered into the room and used his inclination to guide his movements. In seconds he found himself by Zero’s side. His eyes widened and dilated as he processed what it was he was sensing.

 

“What is it?” Hanabusa asked.

 

“Is he okay?” one of the others whispered.

 

At that moment, a huge grin spread across Kaname’s face. It grew into a proud, toothy smile and his eyes seemed to glisten with happiness.

 

The others dared to inch closer and looked between their supreme alpha and their carrier until, one by one, their figurative light bulbs came blinking on.

 

An instant later, the boys were all surrounding Zero’s bed and trying to nudge past thick arms and massive shoulders to get a better look at their shared sleeping mate. A couple of the underlings tried to reach out and touch Zero’s resting body, but Kaname growled at them quietly and gestured for the mass to move outside.

 

“We need to go back to the room,” he said. Suddenly quite serious again.

 

The pack obeyed the command, but the group felt lost as to why they had to rush away at such a time. When they returned to the room, the Cross Academy’s vampire king confirmed their suspicions and explained his concerns.

 

“I didn’t want to wake him. Plus, we need to talk. We have no idea just how many little souls there are or who their other contributors are yet. We need to discuss this as a pack and start delegating positions and responsibilities now.” Kaname seemed to have a hard time keeping the excitement and pride from his voice as he attempted to give an alpha-sized speech. “Regardless of direct kinship, we are all responsible for what’s coming for us. Soon, we’ll all have to take on the responsibly of being parents.”

 

 

Zero’s body ached as though it were being scorched by the flames of Hades. He felt like his body was caught in a lake of lava. It was wet, but the liquid was too thick to be anything as natural as water. It was clear like water at first, but then it turned red and it slowly pulled him under its surface. The blood–it was definitely blood now, whatever it had been before was irrelevant anymore–seeped into every groove, dip, and orifice. It choked him and drowned him, but though it hurt, Zero didn’t feel as though breathing was really so meaningful. He allowed the near-black fluid to suffocate and fill him. He floated downward towards no destination as he waited for the pain to ebb.

 

“Zero,” a soft voice whispered. The projector was familiar, but Zero couldn’t put his finger on the name of the sound’s origin. “Zero.” It came again, this time pulling the young vampire back into himself.

 

The pain became something not just to register, but to fear. Pain’s meaning became more than an understanding the boy had and started to trigger memory and reaction. Pain hurt. It was uncomfortable, unpleasant, and remembering that made Zero cry out to make it stop. His voice wouldn’t come out though. The air in his lungs had long since evaporated and only blood remained where oxygen had once flowed.

 

The boy began to thrash, but the thick channel of crimson held firm with the pressure of the deep sea. There was no escape from the nightmare, no matter how desperately Zero tried to pull or push or gasp.

 

Then the liquid turned to silk. He thrashed against sheets that surrounded him on all sides. The material clung to his wrists and ankles like punishment cuffs. The harder he struggled, the more intense the grip of the sheets became. Soon he could feel the once favorable fabric cutting into his skin, choking off his blood flow and airways. The material was around his neck now, strangling him in the form of a well-crafted noose, but the noose had teeth. No. It had fangs. Several sets of fangs existed within the confines of the sheets that held him and now he could feel those piercing daggers penetrating his flesh everywhere they held tight. The more they fed, the weaker he felt. He cried out for help but his voice cracked without enough air to support the plea.

 

As he sobbed, his tears appeared to fall from the sky above and landed back down on his naked body. He could hear himself whining and struggling, but there was nothing he could do. He was too weak to free himself, too incapable of changing the outcome of his situation. One certainty played over and over in Zero’s petrified mind.

 

He was going to die.

 

 

When Zero’s eyelids finally started to peel apart and the dim light of a tier of candles greeted the boy’s sensitive corneas, he found that the frightening and confusing world he had left behind had been a figment of his imagination. He recognized at once the room he was in. It was the special infirmary room that Kaien kept at the ready in case one of the special night students at the academy needed to take a rest away from everyone else. He couldn’t remember how he’d come to find himself in the room, but the aroma of Kaien’s personal scent and the fragrance of the headmaster’s famous English Chamomile tea was enough to keep Zero feeling quite relaxed.

 

“You’re finally awake, I see.” The voice matched the one in the dream. It seemed so silly now to forget, because it was obvious to Zero now that it belonged to Cross. The sting of a cold washcloth being dragged over his bare chest caused Zero to wince. “Sorry,” Kaien said softly. “Just pulling it away.”

 

The heat from the dream was replaced with a very cold and clammy feeling. It had been years since Zero had last felt the discomforts of illness, back before he’d been turned into a bloodsucker. The unfamiliar feeling of cold sweats still dampened his skin and soaked the blankets beneath his resting form. The sensation only became prevalent as Zero shifted. The back of his neck and head had suffered the most noticeable sheet of perspiration. It took the carrier a long moment to remember that his physical appearance was different from when he was fifteen, so he startled himself when he felt the moistened tendrils of his own hair sticking to the side of his face and sprawling out behind and beneath him. When he remembered his new looks, everything that had happened since his transformation returned too in dim fragments.

 

Kaien watched as Zero’s expression turned lonesome. He tried to quell the ache in his own heart, seeing his darling Zero in such a state. The schoolmaster swallowed the acidic lump in his throat and smiled before leaning over Zero so that the boy could see a friendly face.

 

“You are with me again, right, Zero?” Cross was granted a small nod in return. “Good,” he said cheerfully. “But don’t go getting too riled up now. I’ve finally got the fever to stay down, but that doesn’t mean it can’t come back.”

 

Zero was given the loose ins and outs of who found him without an explanation as to how or why he’d been in need of help. Cross could tell the boy had some recollection of why he’d been brought to heal under his caretaker in particular though. As Kaien explained how it wasn’t easy to craft the perfect remedies to combat the kind of sickness ailing Zero, the violet-eyed beauty glanced around the room absently.

 

First, he noticed the long table against the wall that was littered with all manner of outlandish gifts. Huge bouquets of expensive flowers, jewelry boxes, all manner of imported chocolates in well-decorated boxes, and stuffed animals of multiple species lined the surface of the desk.

 

Then Zero noticed the weight on his legs. He could barely move them, but the weight was warm and comforting. When he looked down, he realized that the cause of the sensation was Cross’s canine familiar. The wolf was resting easy. Its chest heaved slowly with each deep inhale. Zero could feel its energy gently pulsing into his body through its will.

 

“Do you know what happened to you, Zero?”

 

“Sort of.” The vampire could remember the gist of the last few days, but some of the details were hazy. In fact, most of the details were unclear. He had them before, he was certain of it, but now that he was thinking more clearly the memories obscured like old dreams.

 

“Do you remember your transformation? You’re a carrier now.” Cross spoke carefully.

 

“Yes. I know.” Zero remembered that much at least. He’d been turned into a submissive runt on his sixteenth birthday. When was that though? Yesterday, or was it longer ago than that?

 

“I found you in Kaname’s room. Do you remember being there?”

 

Zero shook his head gently. “No.”

 

Kaien’s eyes held newfound worry he was thankful Zero couldn’t notice because the boy was looking down at his lap. He hesitated before asking his next question. “What is the last thing you do remember?”

 

There was a long pause that chewed on Cross’s patience, and then he witnessed his pupil’s eyes widen with fear and his mouth turn down and his lips part in a disgusted grimace. The memories returned in high-definition and left Zero’s body trembling.

 

“Zero,” Kaien offered the boy a gentle touch on his shoulder that caused him to flinch.

 

“Ow!” Zero’s oversized fangs cut into the flesh of the vampire’s lower lip as his jaw locked from tense panic. “What?” The unfamiliar sensation of having his fangs extended without warning startled Zero out of his terror quite quickly. He reached up and touched the long daggers of bone with the tip of his index and middle fingers. His next move was to try and retract the teeth, but it was no good. They wouldn’t budge. “Why won’t they go back in?”

 

“Calm down. It’s okay. You’re a carrier. They won’t likely ever retract again,” Cross explained. “You body has been going through quite a few changes for the last week. It’s natural that some of them will be a bit alarming.”

 

“Week!?” Zero’s head started to spin.

 

He listened as Kaien explained how much time had passed and what he knew of what happened. The headmaster was careful around the topic of Zero’s violation, but he felt it pointless to deny the acts. He tried to explain to the boy why the other vampires and Kaito had been acting so strangely and made minor excuses for their behavior, but was quick to add that the behavior was far from appropriate and that the men could, in fact, learn some self-control so that they didn’t harm Zero in such ways in the future. That knowledge only served to piss Zero off and make his hatred for the group that much stronger, a side effect that Cross hadn’t intended.

 

As the conversation went on, Zero noticed that his body had indeed changed, even from the night he turned sixteen. His muscles were very visible, but less bulgy than they were before. His lips and eyes felt larger, and his hips, thighs, and ass were plusher than ever. It felt uncomfortable feeling the new shapes of the bubbled meat resting under his form. He shuddered as he realized that he must look like a carrier completely now. He even had the trapped fangs, lengthened out to their fullest so that they poured over his lower lip, even when his mouth was parted just slightly. The damn things gave him a weird lisp because he wasn’t accustomed to working his tongue around them. He felt like a mighty tiger turned into a saber-tooth kitten. It was embarrassing and awkward.

 

Kaien tried to lighten the mood by chuckling just a little at how adorable Zero looked lapping at his oversized fangs, but soon regretted the decision when Zero started to cry. “I don’t want to be a carrier! I hate what it’s done to me. What it’s done to Kaito! I hate this! I hate it!”

 

Kaien apologized for being insensitive and tried a new method of cheering his darling up. He offered him a hot cup of blood tea, something only the master of dark arts could make for his unique charges.

 

A while passed until Zero finally came down from his stormy cloud. The two briefly chatted about other things until the subject couldn’t be avoided any longer.

 

“Do you remember what happened, Zero?”

 

Zero took a while to respond and then he simply nodded and stared at the empty cup in his hands until the silence became too much for Cross.

 

Kaien sighed and tried not to let his concern show too heavily on his face. "You don't have to lock it up inside if you don't want to. I already know what they did. At first I didn't realize how bad it was, but eventually I got Takuma to confess to most of what happened. Using that information, it was easy to get the others to break down and tell me everything. I'm sorry about what happened to you, Zero. They had no right to do what they did."

 

Zero fought back tears of relief. The words, despite drudging up what he didn't want to think about, actually brought him relief.

 

Kaien was still the same as he'd always been. He didn't judge Zero or blame him for what had happened like the other men did. He also didn't make a move, didn't act animalistic. He was controlled, reserved, and comforting. Kaien cared.

 

Still, even knowing that brought Zero little more than minor respite. He still felt unsteady, shaken to his core by what had happened. He felt sick and a deep seeded hatred for himself pooled in his stomach and tried to claw its way up, tried to convince his mind it was all his fault for being a slut. For being a carrier. He glared into his tea and felt a twisted convulsion inside that warned him that nothing would ever be the same again.

 

Kaien could sense the darkness in the way Zero held himself. His body was closed off, his beautiful lilac eyes were clouded with grief and fear. The older man didn't want to put the boy in any worse of a mood, but it seemed inevitable. He needed to tell Zero the secret of what was growing inside of him. He took a deep breath and spoke softly. "I know you must be going through a lot right now and I understand that, but you need to be strong. It's very important that your hold yourself together Zero, because it isn't just you that needs to be thought about now."

 

Zero's brows wove together and he looked up at Kaien with confusion. His mind swirled with what those words could possibly mean. "What are you talking about?"

 

"You're pregnant, Zero. The men's actions took. You're going to have babies."

 

Zero’s eyes seemed to swell up in size but it was really only his pupils dilating. His lower lip trembled and he choked on his own surprise. A thousand thoughts flooded him all at once. This couldn't be happening. Not like this. It seemed a nightmare had come true and the worse was yet to come. Zero drew in a shaking breath and let out a wail like a wounded animal. The wolf on his lap looked at him with dismay and jumped from the bed to be out of the way as Kaien leaned over to grip Zero's shoulders to keep the boy from flinging himself from the bed.

 

"No! No! No!" Zero started to chant and heavy tears rolled down his cheeks. "I never asked for this! It isn't fair! I can't! I don't want to! I-I'm not fit to be a–a.... No!"

 

Kaien pulled the boy closer and tried to soothe him. "It's okay! Zero, calm down. It's all going to be all right. I know it seems bad, what they did wasn't fair but there isn't anything we can do. You're too far along already."

 

Zero let out another shriek and shoved roughly against Kaien. The smaller man was knocked back onto the bed and Zero fled from the sheets and stormed out of the room.  
  
He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. He just wanted to run, to flee from responsibility and fear. His mind was running over with dark thoughts, with fear and a terror that flooded his body from his brain to his guts and back again. He clutched at his stomach and nearly swooned as he was overwhelmed with thoughts of what was inside him. Something was growing inside that didn't belong. Thoughts of parenthood soured his mind. He didn't know a thing about parenting children. He wondered who the father was or the fathers were. Could more than one of them truly have impregnated him?

  
It was a terror to think his future children would have not one, but perhaps many uncaring parents. He felt dizziness and nausea befall him. The images of rape came flooding back again. The thick bodies driving in and out of him, working him over even when he was ill and dying. It reminded him of the vampire that had bitten him. That creature had taken without consent as well.

  
Was this Zero's life? Was he doomed to be forever denied a choice? His unsteadiness peaked and he halted at the top of the grand stairwell and clutched his pounding head.  
  
He had thought the other vampires were his friends but he'd been wrong. They only treated him with courtesy because of his ties to Kaien. They'd never really cared for him. Only Kaito had been the exception. Only Kaito had ever really cared for him, but that had only dug a path for betrayal to be planted. Zero's flesh crawled with memories both tainted and evil. He recalled that even Kaito had continued to fuck him in his sickened state. The pack was all that mattered to the hunter now. Kaito was a monster too.

 

Zero swayed and sobbed wretchedly into his own hands. He could feel phantom fangs biting into his neck, wrists, shoulders, and thighs. It stung with remembered pain and he wept as he started to recall more events he had forgotten. He wished it had all been a bad dream, but it wasn't. They had kept feeding as he'd gotten worse and worse. Had they intended to let him die?

 

Overcome with emotion and a sudden pang in his stomach, Zero teetered on the edge of the steps. An ache in his engorged fangs and his forgotten guts urged him into a bloodlust on top of the spiraling chaos he already felt and it became too much all at once. He wobbled and toppled forward and down the stairs.

 

He thought he'd feel the smack of the stairs into his chest, but instead he felt firm hands around his shoulders. Before he knew it he was upright. He blinked and Kaito's form bled into his vision. Zero could see every pulsing vein of life in Kaito's body and he had to close his eyes against the assault on his appetite.

 

Kaito looked his friend over with concern and brushed back his sweat-soaked silver hair. The hunter knew by the vacant gaze and the clammy sensation of Zero's skin that the vampire was in a blood lust and needed to feed. He was clearly starved of proper nutrients.

 

Zero heard Kaito mumbling something. He asked if the vampire was okay, said vague words about his condition. The only thing Zero heard clearly was the offer.

 

"Do you want to feed from me?" Kaito used one hand to pull down his shirt and reveal his shoulder. It also exposed a bit of his hairy pectoral, something Zero would have fawned over just a week before.

 

The urge to sink his fangs down into the mortal was strong, but Zero's thoughts were still bitter and he didn't want that flavor on his tongue. Somehow too it seemed as though it would be unsatisfying and Zero saw no point if it couldn't curb his need. "No," he hissed.

 

Kaito looked despairingly at his friend. He tried to urge him closer, but Zero just turned his head away, snubbed the offer of blood like a kid fighting off his vegetables.

 

Then Kaito recalled what Kaname had said to him just days before. Zero's new carrier status meant he'd need a special sustenance to maintain himself. He'd need to feed on the blood of the strongest alpha to keep his sanity. That alpha was Kaname, no matter how Kaito was loathed to admit it, for he possessed the strongest bond with Zero because of his tricks. Ultimately, Zero's health meant more to Kaito than his pride and he knew he needed to take Zero to where he could get help. So, he carefully led the man down the stairs and away.

 

Kaien watched from the top of the stairs with a worried expression etched into his features. He wanted to interfere, but there was little he could do now and he had to hope Zero would be in good hands.        

 

Kaito led the dazed Zero through the building to the front room of the dormitories where Kaname sat on a huge couch, surrounded by his usual group. They waited as though they had expected Zero's arrival. Kaito realized they must have sensed him coming.

 

Kaito reluctantly passed Zero into Kaname's large arms. Kaname cradled the nearly limp man in his grip. Though Zero was still much larger than a normal man, he fit easily into Kaname's oversized biceps.

 

Kaito jealously watched Kaname brush Zero's hair from his face to take in his pallid features.

 

"Poor baby, you're starving," Kaname purred.

 

Zero felt even weaker than he had before and his head lolled as he tried to acknowledge his alpha.

 

"I know what you need." Kaname held up his wrist. It was a display for the other vamps and the hunter and it called attention to the limb before he brought it down and pierced it with his own fangs. He pulled back and allowed a sliver of red to roll down his arm and he held the offering to Zero's lips. "Drink from me and be replenished."

 

Zero's eyes grew wide and he felt a jolt of need that made him ache to his bones. He lunged forward without another thought and sank his teeth in deep around the preexisting hole. He sucked down the liquid greedily, slurped the blood from the spout and guzzled it down as fast as his throat allowed.

 

It filled his body with an unfamiliar satisfaction. It quelled an itch he hadn't known was budding and eased the impulse he had to devour without consequence. It also sent shocks of pleasure down his body. The feeling slithered along his abs and between the crevices in his still bulky body. It ebbed away the tension in his limbs and subdued the rage inside him, if only for a moment. It lulled him to a false sense of security. He writhed atop Kaname's lap and suckled until the larger man pulled him off.

 

He sat back and panted and his red-stained lips looked full and vibrant and made the men around him shuffle with repressed desire. He settled in Kaname's arms like a satisfied cat and licked the remnants from his maw. Kaname stroked his hair lovingly, tried to connect with his carrier while the man was still in bliss.

  
Unfortunately for the alpha it didn't take long for Zero to remember he wasn't safe. He felt the eyes on him and heard the groans of the four other vampires as they touched themselves just out of his view. He could hear the telltale shucking, the slick glide of hands over straining cocks. His spine twitched and he shifted with discomfort. Memories of being held down and roughly pummeled by those cocks made him flinch and he tried to pull away.

 

Kaname tightened his grip on the boy to keep him from scurrying free and the touch snapped something in Zero's fragile mind and he started to scream as though he was wounded. He thrashed and flung his arms around as he tried to fend off his alpha. He started to sob angrily and push against the boulders of Kaname's pecs. He felt useless and helpless and he shook in the firm grip around him.

 

Kaname tried to steady the boy and the other men surged forward to comfort Zero as well. All at once they tried to ask him what the matter was. They thought perhaps he was in pain, but as Kaname loosened his grip it did nothing for Zero's flailing and the men realized the smaller man was under duress.

 

Zero's high levels of adrenaline finally took a toll on him and everything went dark. The bigger men looked down on their little carrier with great concern.

 

"I think Kaien told him about the pregnancy," Kaito said softly and brushed loose hairs from Zero's sweat-slick face.

 

"He's just stressed out from the weight of everything then," Kaname justified. "We'll make it up to him."

 

The other men nodded in silent agreement.

 

 

Some time later, Zero stirred and was surprised that he wasn't where he'd last been. He hadn't realized in all of the hullabaloo that he'd lost consciousness. He sat up and looked around and realized two things.

 

The first was that this had to be Kaname's bed. It smelled like the vampire and it was huge, big enough it nearly swallowed Zero in his shrunken state. He felt as though he could swim across the covers and in another situation it might have been amusing but it just served to make him feel more trapped.

 

The second thing was that he wasn't alone. At the end of the bed stood Hanabusa and Akatsuki like guard dogs. They were there to watch over him, but their presence simply added to the sensation of imprisonment.

 

"Are you feeling better?" Hanabusa asked.

 

Zero turned away from him. He didn’t desire conversation and the other vampire didn't press for it. Inwardly, the smaller man started to seethe.

 

This was his life now. He could never escape them.

 

That didn't mean he had to like it. He vowed to himself then and there that he'd never become co-dependent on them. If they thought being constantly around him would endear them to him they were sorely mistaken, Zero would see to that. He wouldn't let them break him. He'd never forgive them. He didn't want to be their friend and, though he couldn't escape their control, he didn't have to make it easier for them.

 

When they spoke to him again, he ignored them just the same.

 

Outside the room, Kaito and Kaname were apart from their betas. They needed to discuss the situation as the leaders of the group.

 

"Zero is pregnant with more than one child. That's obvious if what we sensed was anything to go by. But he's miserable. That's dangerous. Stress and fear will hurt the children." Kaito lowered his voice and tried not to let his guilt seep through. "Hurt him."

 

"We'll take care of Zero. If he's afraid then we will quell those fears. If he thinks he wants distance then we will show him he needs us. We'll relieve everything and make sure he doesn't have a care in the world. What he needs is our support and constant attention. If we're always around he will get used to it."

 

"Is that really the best way to ease his pain?" Kaito was uncertain but he wanted to do something to make Zero feel better and the testosterone pumping through is corrupted veins left him unable to think as he once had as a free man.

 

Kaname grinned wickedly. "It'll be perfect."


	3. Danger on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero is taken to the beach for some much needed R&R, but the rest of his pack have anterior motives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence/Cruelty warning on this chapter guys.

**Vampire Knight: The Carrier, Zero**

By Demon Daddy

**PROLOGUE: A NEW CARRIER IS BORN**

 

Sixteen was a big year for any teenager, but Zero Kiryu wasn’t one to celebrate things like his birthday. Other people deserved to make trouble and merry and spend time with their friends, but all Zero wanted was to make it through another boring day of school and then go patrolling with his best friend, Kaito Takamiya.

 

Patrolling probably wasn't something a normal kid would look forward to on any day of the week, much less their birthday, but for Zero it had become habitual. It was necessary for the safety of everyone given the unusual nature of the school he attended. Cross Academy was host to a myriad of unnatural students. Though the normal attendees knew nothing of the vampires that overran the school, those that came for night classes were well aware and it was vital that attention be paid during the time of the supernatural beings' dwellings.

 

Kaito, being a hunter rather than a vampire himself, was more than happy to keep his peers and outsiders in line. Zero liked having him around because they'd been friends for so long. They'd met when they were children and been close for most of their lives. He had stayed by Zero's side even when some rogue vampires had killed Zero's parents and turned him against his will. Both boys despised vampires, but Kaito made a special exception for Zero.

 

Zero was grateful. Despite his hatred he'd managed to make friends at Cross. The vampires seemed to like him in spite of how distant he could be, but no one really understood him like Kaito. It was a relief to have someone he trusted around.

 

As they walked the long path around the academy together, Zero couldn't help but admire Kaito a little as he always did. It was difficult not to be ensnared by the sight of the man every now and then. He was rugged and bulging with muscle in every inch of his body. His pecs pressed firmly to the interior of his shirt. His thick, gorging rolls of bicep were prominent on both arms and made wearing sleeves nearly impossible. Each protrusion of flesh and girth extended out and was matched equally in places of his body. He had legs like tree trunks, a neck thick with meaty muscle and visible tendons, and abs that seemed to go on forever beyond the mysterious constriction of his belt line. Most intriguing about the man was the hair covering his body. His burly, testosterone-filled form was rife with hair that lined his arms, legs, chest, stomach, and even his face. It was a rare sight considering how vampires could not grow hair on most of their body. It seemed contained to their heads and groins and if it cultivated anywhere else, Zero had never seen it. So it was only reasonable that Zero be impressed by the manly physique of his friend. It certainly wasn't strange for him to find the huge man sexy in any way.

  
At least that's what Zero told himself to justify his inability to look away. There was just something intriguing about a man of so much power and strength. Zero could never understand why Kaito stuck around him, but it made him happy.

  
Perhaps the most admirable thing about Kaito was his status. Powerful as he was, he ultimately was only human. Other men possessed great strength. Kaname was one example of another man on campus imbued with rippling wedges of muscle and a concrete bubble ass. He was a pureblood vampire with a body to rival even Kaito's. The vamp came up a few inches taller and wider, though the men were virtually evenly matched.  
  
In the end Zero would never find Kaname as striking because it was Kaito's mortality and fragility that made his strength so impressive. He had no special abilities, he was just power and raw conviction and that left Zero often times feeling weak. Despite that, he was able to draw strength of his own by being near Kaito too. The efforts and successes of the hunter inspired Zero's dedication to patrol. It was why he looked forward to it so much.

 

He was probably the only one though. The vampires, Kaname especially, found Kaito to be a nuisance. The two were like rivals in how they despised each other. Kaname didn't like being held up as equal to a human, didn't like how Kaito managed to keep all the other vampires in line. In turn, Kaito was no fan of Kaname's student-filled legion of monsters. He found them barbaric in all the worst ways.

 

Of course, Zero was his exception and always would be. That night as they walked together he thought about that as he often did. He wished his friend had never been turned, but it hadn't turned out so badly. At least they could still be close and Kaito could serve as an anchor for Zero. It even strengthened their bond.

  
Even still, it was odd for Zero to stare so longingly at him. Kaito noticed the glances that night and felt an odd aura, as though Zero wanted to be even closer together than usual. It wasn't the only thing about Zero that was odd that night.

 

The young man seemed to almost be glowing with radiance. His striking eyes seemed to buzz with electricity, his lips seemed more plump, his expression was softer than his typical locked jaw and distant gaze. Zero was already attractive, but this evening he seemed more so. Kaito thought perhaps he was just seeing the boy differently now that he was another year older. In any case he chose to break the tension he was crafting in his own mind. "What're you thinking about, Zero? You seem distracted."

 

Zero's face shifted, his eyes widened, his lips parted in a silent sound of surprise and he turned his gaze from Kaito and back toward the street. "It's nothing," he said quickly.

 

Kaito would have been lying to himself if he said the reaction didn't surprise him. Zero was usually aloof with his emotions, even with Kaito. It was strange to see even a moment of something wash over his vampiric friend. The worst part of it was how cute it was.      

 

It wasn't by far the first time Kaito had found himself looking at Zero with something less pure than friendship in mind. Zero was a beauty with silver hair and a face to shatter stone hearts. He was sweet and brave and he had always strummed at something deep inside of Kaito and left him feeling incomplete. It was difficult not to think about Zero's looks. Even though the two were best friends, even though Zero was tainted by the vampires' blood, Kaito was still ensnared.

 

Zero was naturally unaware of this and averted his gaze to keep from letting out his own impure thoughts. He'd allowed himself to think too hard about those huge hands fighting off an enemy. His mind had started to conjure vivid scenes of Kaito putting those bulging arms to use against a bigger opponent. He thought of Kaito's back tensing all the way down, his muscles swallowing his shirt, his legs locking against the ground. He thought of Kaito's neck throbbing with tension. He thought of sweat beading up in an uncharacteristic display of exertion. Zero started to wander from the place of innocent admiration into that darker headspace of glorification. It always made him feel strange for the way the thought of Kaito pulsing in every muscle as he warded off evil made him feel a tightness in his stomach and a burning elsewhere he didn't dare consider. The two were friends and their bond was too strong to be breached by petty, shallow observations.

 

Meanwhile, Kaito tried not to guess what Zero could be thinking. He tried not to consider if the vampire was aroused and trying to conceal it. He tried not to let himself wonder if Zero was feeling self-conscious because of his birthday, because that would have been weakness and weakness in Zero made Kaito feel shamefully powerful. It was one of Kaito's guilty pleasures ever since Zero had shot up and proven to be out of reach. Still, their bond mattered to him too, and he would respect it no matter how painful.

 

They were so bonded in fact that almost in unison they demanded their own minds to stop thinking unfit thoughts about the other.

 

To distract from his bubbling desire, Kaito tried to find a more likely reason for Zero's behavior. "How's the blood lust?"

 

The two walked up beside a fence that separated one section of campus from another. Zero shrugged as they strolled. "It's fine as ever. No bad cravings of late." It wasn't an unusual question for Kaito to ask. Blood lust was a real and present danger with vampires and no human–be he hunter or otherwise–was keen to be around when the hunger struck. However, Zero was always careful. He never wanted to be near his friend when primal urges hit, it was a shameful affair. Still he didn't blame his friend for being cautious. Zero realized he was probably acting weird. He had felt a little odd all day.

 

Kaito nodded but he wasn't sure he believed Zero completely. The silver-haired man seemed enchanted by the sight of the human and Kaito had to believe that was a hunger glare. He couldn't let himself think anything else.

 

Despite his disbelief, he let Zero have his privacy and the two walked on in silence for a while.

 

Then, without warning, Zero let out a long groan. Kaito turned to him in surprise and saw his friend doubling up with pain. Zero's hands locked against his head and his eyes sealed shut tight. He let out low sounds of pain that made Kaito instantly concerned. "What's wrong? What's happening?"

 

Zero couldn't hear his friend through the buzzing. A sudden onset of dizziness overwhelmed him. His head started to throb and no amount of groping at his temples eased the pressure. His ears couldn't collect sound and all he could hear was ringing like a broken bell chiming to alert the peasants they were late for church and an angry god was sure to punish them. His legs, usually sturdy and thick in their own right, full of muscles that others would admire like he admired Kaito, started to quake and left him teetering unsteadily on fragile limbs.

 

Kaito watched in shock as his friend started to change before his eyes. Zero's form seemed to rattle and his shape, a collection of toned muscle and deep grooves of masculine sculpture, started to shrink. Zero was usually ten foot tall but Kaito could see inches melting away with every second. Silver hair started to grow. It poured down curved shoulders and cascaded down a rigged back. Zero's shoes filled up before they started to strain and then his toes were popping through the material and Zero was wailing and Kaito wanted to reach out and relieve him but this was confusing and sudden and he had no means to react.

 

Zero's toes curved over the edge of his broken shoes and groped at the rubber soles. All the while the rest of him became smaller. His hard edges eased and deflated beneath his skin. He shook and his height tumbled down another few inches and it took Kaito a half second too long to realize what was happening. He threw himself outward and managed to half capture Zero in his arms and they both hit the ground together.

 

There were a few more moments of shifting and Zero came to in a daze. He had no idea how long he'd been out but his head felt groggy and only cleared in small portions. When he finally blinked up with full awareness he saw Kaito staring down at him with a mixture of disbelief and awe. "What–what happened?"

 

Kaito couldn't collect words for a long moment because he was so enraptured by what he held in his arms. It was Zero most certainly, but Zero as he'd never been.

 

Minutes before Zero had been ten foot tall, made of hard lines and angles, he had a deep voice and smooth bevels of muscle that glistened in artificial and natural light like holy objects. He had hit puberty when Kaito had. All those years ago had been when Kaito had known he could never think of Zero as more than a friend because they were both destined to be the sort of men that were equal in form and resilience and aggression. The law of the land had no place for such couplings.

  
Now though Zero had become something even Kaito had never dreamed of. His lilac eyes were huge, wide with confusion and glistening with unwept tears from the agony of his change. His lips were thicker and fuller than they'd been before. His face was smooth and free of the indentations that gave him a squared expression and an unapproachable machismo. He'd lost easily a foot of height and a lot of girth along with it. He still was thick and chiseled, but now he fit easily into Kaito's arms and the human could feel a plush, thick bubble ass digging into his knee where once there had been stone curved hills.

  
Zero's silver locks had grown long and draped now over his torso, Kaito's arms, and the ground. Kaito realized the tendrils would likely go down past Zero's ass when he stood. The only thing about Zero that wasn't more petite was his feet, which were much larger and had ruined his shoes completely, though even they were softer, more delicate in shape than before.

 

The worst of it was the voice. When Zero had spoken Kaito's air had been stolen by how much softer and more fragile it seemed. The hard edge was gone and replaced by an alluring drawl.

 

Kaito struggled to find his breath and he gasped in oxygen so he could explain what he believed had happened. Except he had no idea what had happened. His heart thudded with fear and concern and confusion and he couldn't think for how his mind fought between ogling Zero's beauty and screaming at the confusion of how this was possible.

 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Zero shifted and he finally registered his own voice. His eyes blew out wide and his pupils threatened to eat up the elegant purple of his irises. "Is that my voice? That can't be–I don't understand how–Kaito?" Zero started to hyperventilate a bit and looked at his own smaller hands and then up at Kaito's vacant stare and he twitched with further panic. "What's happening?"  

 

It was cute how Zero was all but flailing and his new, gentler voice pitched up as he grew concerned. Kaito felt his own hysteria rising but he didn't know where to place it. "I don't know. I don't know!"

 

"What's happened to me? What should we do? Do we call someone?"

 

To an outsider it might have been almost comedic how the two men started trembling and exchanging panicked uncertainties. It seemed like they might worry themselves into a tizzy, but then Kaito's sense returned to him like a pigeon late with a message.

 

All at once the obviousness of the circumstance hit and Kaito felt like an idiot for not seeing it at once. Still he felt winded by the revelation. He simply never thought it could happen to Zero. "I can't believe it. Zero, you're a carrier."

 

"What?" Zero's eyes refused to return to normal size and they would have been a distraction but Kaito found he could adore them while he spoke.

 

"A carrier. When a hunter bloodline and vampire bloodline mix there is a chance that person may be become a carrier. I guess since you got changed you count. It means you can bear offspring with anything, including vampires. You're an ideal."

 

Zero's pretty lips fell open in a silent gasp. His softly curved lower jaw trembled and he nearly choked as he nodded. "Okay. Right. I've heard of that. Shit."

 

The harsh word sounded almost silly trembling forth in Zero's new octave. He looked so innocent that the curse seemed out of place. Kaito couldn’t resist reaching up to stroke Zero's new long threads of hair. The tresses were more silken than Kaito remembered and he felt a chilling ache race down his entire body.

 

Zero was trying to process this new information and how he felt about it. In the meantime, Kaito started to get ideas quickly. This was everything he'd ever wished for. It was a break between their classes and statuses. It was a subtle shift that changed all the rules. Zero was even more beautiful and desirable and Kaito had wanted him as he'd been. Now the boy was nearly irresistible. It was a new chance for Kaito to accept his feelings for his friend. It could be okay now.

  
Kaito felt a surge in his chest and a savage pull in his blood. He pulled Zero closer to his chest. At first Zero didn't react, he just let himself be held, mistook the gesture for comfort.

 

Then Kaito stroked his hair again and again and moved his massive fingers down to grip Zero's chin. He tilted the man's head back so he could gaze into those striking lilac orbs. Zero stared back at him in confusion and Kaito nearly swooned but instead let out a rumbling growl of longing. "You're so beautiful, Zero."

 

"What?" Zero sounded like a dog that had its tail stepped upon. "What kind of thing is that to say?"

 

"It's a sign. You're a carrier. We're meant to mate. Together we could make a hunter twice as strong as us combined. It will defeat any foe. It's meant to be."

 

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense, Kaito!" Zero started to squirm with alarm as Kaito's grip tightened. The vampire was pulled up and against the larger man's barreled chest.

 

It wasn't like Kaito to be so forward where Zero was concerned, but the way he looked, sounded, and smelled all made the hunter feel insane. Zero was everything he'd always been and more and now Kaito could have him and that was all he could think.   


_I can have him now. He's mine._

The testosterone-laden human wasn't aware of how Zero's new hormones were effecting him. He was inhaling it on the breeze without even realizing and it made his body crave Zero's more than it did naturally. His cock started to swell dangerously thick behind the veil of his pants.

 

Zero could feel the swell and gasped. He was alarmed by the sudden shift in attitude and how his friend seemed to be dazed by the transformation. Zero already felt tender all over from the change and every motion of Kaito's body was filling him with foreign desire.

 

Kaito couldn't help but want to touch. He hoisted Zero up and locked his big hands around the other man's luscious ass cheeks. The plump globes were firm but malleable in the hunter's grip and he let out a quivering groan. He could feel the full stretch of muscle flexing down the length of Zero's back. He could feel the ass flinch and clench in his palms. Best of all, he could see how the action made Zero gasp for air and part his lips in a moist cry of startled passion before he turned dark red with what he'd last consumed.

 

Zero felt heat rush all over his body. His front was pulled flush to Kaito's abs and pecs and the feeling of thick muscle rubbing against his smaller body made everything feel suffocating and hot. He placed his hands on Kaito's rock solid pecs and shoved but the gesture did little besides shift cotton over the hairy dip of muscle. Zero shuddered at the unexpected pleasure of feeling trapped curls of coarse hair ruffling under his hands.

 

"Stop! Kaito, you aren't thinking straight." He tried to deny his friend's desires even as his own bubbled hotly to the surface.

 

"I've never thought so clearly in my life. Zero, listen, I know this sounds crazy. But I know this is a sign!" Kaito held his friend close no matter how he squirmed. The hunter liked feeling the vampire helpless in his grip for it drove on the deep lust rising beneath his skin. He was awestruck by how wonderful and perfect Zero seemed now. The way his hair tumbled and billowed out when he shook from side to side, the way his bared toes flexed against the dirt, the way his huge ass twitched, it all made Kaito throb with passion. His cock felt like it would burst through his pants just to seek out the vampire's skin. "I always loved you, but now I don't have to fight my feelings anymore. I can lavish this new body of yours. We can be together."

  
Kaito didn't realize he wasn't thinking properly. He felt clear even though he was becoming foggy with need. The harsh thrumming of blood in his prick was nearly audible and blocked out rational thought. The way his words made Zero's gorgeous lilac eyes well up only drove him onward. "You're so beautiful, Zero. So perfect. Your hair is soft, your eyes are lovely, and your skin is smooth to the touch."

 

"You're acting crazy! You're just saying strange things, Kaito. This isn't you." Zero tried to protest even as he felt his body stirring to life. Being pinned against his friend's reigning temple of muscle and appeal made him hard and weak. On the inside Zero was torn. Hearing Kaito talk like this was like a dream come true. He'd always loved his big hairy friend, but he couldn't admit it out loud even now. It felt good to be in his grip, to hear such nice words. Yet, on the other hand, this was frightening. It was sudden and strange and he didn't think he wanted to embrace where this was going. Kaito was so hard beneath him it felt petrifying to consider what the hunter was thinking of doing then and there. "This is too unexpected and weird. You have to slow down. I'm still trying to figure out what happened to me. I don't want to do what you're thinking about doing," Zero whimpered. His own voice humiliated him with how it trembled.

 

Kaito stroked his hair with one hand and groped his ass with the other. "There's no need to be afraid. Carriers can make powerful vampire or hunter offspring, so it's okay for us to be together. You're sixteen now so your body is ready for me. You'll love it, I promise. I want to be with you, Zero. I want to fill you up."

 

Zero didn't know what to do with this harsh come-on. He squirmed harder in the other man's grip but that only aroused them both more. "Th-that isn't true. I'm not ready for this. Whatever this is. I can't. I don't want to." Zero was breathy as he pleaded and he pushed harder against Kaito's arms then his fingers scrabbled as he gripped at the larger man's furred arms.

 

A few minutes ago Zero might have been strong enough to put up a fight, but now he couldn't get Kaito to budge a bit. It made Zero feel more alarmed and his body heated up and his cock strained, but his mind toiled and panicked in a mad scrabble for freedom from this sudden onslaught of emotion and sensation. Even his newly enlarged toes dragging across the grass put him on edge. He felt sensitive everywhere, especially his feet and the places where Kaito groped.

 

"Your body will love it," Kaito said again. His words were reverent as if he were worshipping Zero even as he denied his wishes. "Give it a chance." He leaned in then and captured Zero's lips in a hot, unexpected kiss.

 

The brush of flush on flush was hot and filled Zero's body with more unwanted lust. He felt his cock stiffen to full mass and he moaned first in annoyance and then in pleasure against his friend's sweet lips. Zero's head was spinning from the feeling of stubble brushing his chin, from the scent of a familiar friend far too close, from the prickle of need boiling up inside each of his pours. Kaito started to pull his clothes away and all Zero could do was tremble, caught between the pleasure and the fear. It felt amazing, it was like a fantasy, but he didn't want it. Not like this, not so sudden, not because of some strange blood change.

 

He couldn't help it. He couldn't fight. Kaito's passion held him in place and the pounding, coursing, throbbing scent and sound of blood beneath the hunter's skin made it worse because it locked Zero in his need and didn't let his mind control his body.

 

Before he knew it, he was laid bare and his back radiated agony as he was slammed against a thick tree. He let out a scream from the jolt of pain as the wood scraped his delicate flesh. Kaito didn't mind it and kept kissing a trail of enthusiastic kisses across Zero's collar bone.

 

"N-not like this," Zero begged in a shivering breath.

 

Kaito paid him no mind and ran his huge hands over every part of Zero's exposed pale skin without regard for his friend's intentions. Zero shuddered and felt a strange wave of passion rolling down his entire body. It was hot and made him shift with discomfort under Kaito's assault.

 

Kaito was lost in his own longing. Each shudder of Zero beneath his palms made him growl and pushed him onward. He could sense the arousal growing in the carrier and that mattered more than what the boy had to say. Still, the part of his mind still aware enough to be pained by his friend's resistance urged Kaito to do something to ease the guilt. He licked a trail up the vampire’s lightly muscled chest, relished in the soft skin as he mapped a path upward. He paused at the curve of Zero's long neck and pressed a kiss there. He felt and heard Zero quiver all the way down to his toes and the hunter smiled. It was his secret weapon. He knew how sensitive Zero's neck was. He was a vampire after all and it was a taboo area.

  
Kaito exploited it and parted his teeth and sank them into the tender meat of Zero's throat. Zero saw lightening explode in fragments before his eyes. His hands shot up and gripped Kaito's shoulders on instinct and he let out a howl and felt a hot flood rush downward again, but this time it urged him to part his thighs and he felt hot, sticky fluid roll down his ass cheeks. The fluid dripped down and coated Kaito's knee that was pressed between Zero's legs.

 

Zero's lilac eyes filled with tears and he could feel every part of his body spasming unfamiliarly.

 

What he was feeling was the natural vampire submissive reaction. It was unique to what he'd become, but he couldn't have known that and it left him swimming through muggy thoughts and he started to think perhaps Kaito was right. Maybe this needed to happen. His body certainly thought it was meant to be. He'd never been so turned on in all his life.

 

Kaito smiled at the feeling of the slick fluid dripping down his knee and he pulled back. He left Zero to hold himself up against the tree while he whipped out his cock. It was thick and drooling at the tip. He'd leaked so much that his unruly forest of pubic hairs glistened from the dribble down. His crown was bright red and every vein was thick and pulsing with his life and the sight of it brought Zero to his knees.

 

The vampire was flushed and his body ached with need for the beast that had just been revealed before his eyes. Kaito's cock looked like heaven and suddenly Zero thought perhaps this was okay, just for a moment. He still shook and part of him was reluctant but all it took was one more glance at that rod pulsing so full of life and he was crawling forward to draw the mass into his quivering hands.

 

Zero hadn't realized how much he'd shrunken until he wrapped his hands around Kaito's thick base. He struggled to get even his large hands around the girth and it made him feel delicate in a way he'd never experienced. The feeling fueled the heat in his stomach and his ass throbbed again and he felt more of that lubrication drip from his wet crack. He vaguely remembered reading once that carriers could lubricate to make the sex easier. Was that what this was? Was he going to sleep with Kaito? He still wasn't sure he thought this was okay, but he found himself drawing the bulbous crown past his lips anyway.

 

It was hot on his tongue. The beat of the hunter's heat raced through his length and Zero could taste the life, could feel it and it triggered the animalistic side of him and he slurped harshly around the head. Kaito moaned low and hot and Zero nearly wept.

 

Just as Zero started to become lost and his tongue flicked hungrily over weeping slit and the pulse of living human surged through him like a fire, a loud voice intervened and ruined the bubble of heat and sex that the two friends had become encased in.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing with Zero, Takamiya?”

 

Zero and Kaito broke apart in a startled jolt and both turned their attention toward the source of the interference. Standing amongst his usual hoard of vampires was Kaname. The alpha of a vampire stood with his arms crossed and his legs spread to take up more space and with his eyes narrowed in a glare he looked even more intimidating than usual.

 

Zero didn't know what to do with so many sets of eyes suddenly on him. He felt self-conscious and oddly nauseous. He was dazed and humiliated to be bare in front of so many powerful men. He felt an urge to conceal his shame and he tried to cover his body with his hands, but it only made him feel more exposed. He pulled back onto his heels to cover his groin and felt the wet squish of his ass and nearly whimpered with how terrified and pathetic he felt amongst the much bigger men. It was as though the presence they usually exuded had grown and was pushing him down into the grass where he sat.

 

"Takamiya, I might have expected to find you here. You're selfish swine, you know that? A hunter with the balls to try to claim a carrier. Disgusting! You don't deserve what Zero has become."

 

Zero didn't know what to do with the words. They swirled around in the mass of confusion that his mind had become. It made him think perhaps the vampires intended to help him. He liked Kaito, but with his mind returning through the startled haze he was reminded how uncomfortable the situation made him.

 

Kaito growled in response. "Take off, Kaname. This doesn't concern you." Kaito's voice was intimidating enough it made Zero flinch.

 

Kaname sneered right back. "Zero is a carrier now. His fate is to mate with the strongest of the vampires. On this campus I hold that right. That means Zero is ordained to be mine."

 

Zero's eyes grew wide and he took in the other vampires that were glaring at him from behind Kaname. Their fangs glinted lavishly and suddenly Zero became unsure of what his fate would be. It seemed as the argument progressed none could take their eyes off of him.

 

"We want him too," Akatsuki snapped.

 

"Once he's claimed," Kaname shouted back.

 

"None of you are touching him! He belongs to me and I don't intend to share," Kaito hissed.

 

"I'm alpha, he's mine."

 

"What about us?" Hanabusa pouted.

 

A sudden fight broke out where all of the vampires and the hunter combatted verbally over to whom the carrier belonged. It gave Zero some time to gather his wits. When Kaname screamed and the whole ground rumbled with his anger Zero snapped out of the confusion nearly completely.

 

He stood on shaking legs and could feel their eyes following him even as they continued to scream and growl like wild animals. Zero's brow twitched with irritation. "Enough." The men ignored him at first so he swiped his arm through the air as if cutting through the noise and lifted his voice above the others. "Enough!"

 

The sound drew the men's attention and he saw several of them licking their lips and staring at the clear fluid rolling down his legs. He tried to ignore how small the gazes made him feel. "I'm no one's property or maiden or what the hell ever. Stop fighting because this is stupid! I don't want to be with any of you." It wasn't entirely the truth, but he felt he needed to take hold of this situation before it got too far.

 

The men seemed totally deaf to his words. Zero could smell and see Kaname and Kaito's erections. He could also see everyone’s eyes on him, they way they watched the lube dribble from his ass, the way they looked him up and down and scoped his cock like a piece of chocolate in a candy store. The vampires behind Kaname, despite their protests, knew their place and they groped at their stiffening cocks through their pants to keep from racing over and ravaging the carrier. They knew they'd have to wait their turn.

 

"It wouldn't be fair for you to get him to yourself, _hunter_ ," Kaname gritted out.

 

"You think it's more fair for you to claim him?" Kaito stood between Zero and the vampires, but he kept looking over his shoulder to stare at Zero and it was becoming progressively harder to keep up this violent charade. He needed Zero too badly for these games to go on much longer.

 

It seemed Kaname was suffering the same because his temper ebbed a bit and he shuffled his great weight from one foot to the other. His eyes flickered up and down Zero's body over and over and it was obvious he was imagining being inside that dripping tunnel. "Perhaps we can reach terms. Carriers are special. They can get pregnant by multiple partners if the sperm is accepted. We could both get all we need from him."

 

Zero was aghast. "Are you guys not listening to me? Did you hear a word I just said?"  

 

Kaito sighed. His sack felt like it was going to burst and his crown still ached where Zero's lips had been. He knew if he fought he'd have to wait to claim Zero and there was a chance he would lose. The idea of Zero seemed to weigh above all other issues and he finally came to his resolve. "I don't want bloodshed. I won't kill you if you are willing to be reasonable. I crave him more deeply than you can understand."

 

To Kaito's surprise Kaname didn't argue. He simply nodded and reached for the hem of his shirt.

 

The next thing Zero knew there was a sea of abs being revealed. Long lines of smooth, hairless flesh, bubbled muscles and, in Kaito's case, thick hairy limbs, were all exposed one after the other.

 

The men towered over Zero and their stares and imposing forms were ominous as they began their advance on him. "Stop! No! Listen to me! Why won't you listen?" Zero cowered and tried to turn to run but the fence blocked his path. In seconds they were upon him and escape was impossible.

 

Kaname put his massive hands on the smaller man's shoulders first. Zero yelped and squirmed as he was lifted into the air and held firmly against Kaname's thick rolls of chest muscle.

 

Kaito glared at first, frustrated that Kaname was holding the boy so intimately, but the front view of Zero's erect, flushed body quickly rid him of annoyance. Zero's abs were rolling with each thrash of his body and Kaito could see his wits slowly fading again at the feeling of having the more dominant man pressing against him. Kaito wanted to stake his claim too and his eyes fell on the long, elegant feet curling against Kaname's hips.    

  
The limbs were beautiful and Kaito gave in to his impulse and reached down and drew one into his grip. Zero let out a whine at the touch and Kaito's suspicion was confirmed. Zero's feet were maddeningly sensitive. That fact was insanely sexy to Kaito and he pulled the arch to his lips for a kiss and teased his meaty fingers between the large toes. Zero whined and tried to kick Kaito off but the bigger man was much stronger now and his hot lips pressed to plush pads and heel and Zero started to leak from his ass and tip. His cock twitched hard and the tears at last poured down his cheeks.

 

Kaname found the reaction enthralling and dipped down to kiss hot passion into Zero's neck. As a vampire himself Kaname also knew the secret of how tender the zone was and he teased the skin with lips and tongue, drew out more cries as Kaito's subtle kisses and strokes along sexy feet brought Zero over the edge of passion against his will.

 

When the cries reached a fever pitch, Kaname knew he wanted to taste them and he pulled Zero's head back for a mouth-to-mouth kiss. Their lips brushed and pressed harshly. When they parted–Kaname to invade with tongue and Zero to pant for breath–their fangs clacked together. Saliva strung out between them as they deepened the kiss and pushed in and out to run fangs along plump lower lips and heave breathes into the heated air between them.

 

The sight surprisingly ended up pumping up Kaito's libido even more and he saw the lubricant leaking from Zero's round ass and he knew he couldn't wait much longer. He trailed his hand up a wet thigh and cruelly slipped a thick digit between Zero's soaked cheeks. He felt the hot grip of Zero's entrance and pushed in without regard for the fact that Zero had never done this before.

  
Zero arched against Kaname's chest, felt the breadth of muscles dig into his back and prevent him from escape. The vampire started to pant and drool as he was worked open at a brutal pace. Kaito started pounding his finger in and out faster and faster until he was pushing in a second digit, too soon, too painful even with Zero in this new state.

 

Any hope he might have pondered of Kaname helping was dashed when the impatient vampire reached down to assist Kaito instead. Zero's eyes widened and glistened with fresh tears as he was opened up by two men's prodding hands.

 

"Please! Stop! Agh! God!" Zero whimpered and tried to get them to stop this. His body burned with lust and pain and he didn't want this. He didn't, but it was happening. He felt like he would bleed, like he would break as the madness of pleasure and betrayal poured over him in hefty waves. His body never gave in like it might have before. It didn't bleed, didn't tear. It opened up and swallowed everything it was gifted no matter how insane it drove its vessel. Zero became swallowed by lust and foreign anguish and a deep desire that seeped all the way to his core.

 

Zero trembled and his words bled into syllables and broken fragments of words he used to know the meaning of but had long since lost substance. His body had ideas of its own about what he was going to do and soon he was taking eight fingers into his body. The meaty digits tugged and prodded and crammed into the tight space and stretched it, worked up that wet cavern until Zero was certain his death was imminent and he was going to experience it under the gaze of four vampires and the hungry, enraged probing of an alpha-pire and a hunter he'd thought was his friend. He couldn't remember anymore if he was angry, he just got lost in a sea of unarticulated pleas for mercy and the grinding knuckles of pleasure.

 

Each of the two men working Zero open gripped both cheeks and pushed in all save for their thumbs to pull the boy apart enough for their monstrous cocks. Kaname couldn't wait anymore and he used his advantageous position to get what he wanted. He rocked his hips forward and his head bumped the jumble of fingers dripping with Zero's anal cum. He slid one of his hands free to grip himself under his crown and he pushed hard to get his head in where his fingers had been. Zero spread open and Kaname admired his overhead angle of those lilac eyes glimmering with welled up tears and found the sight made his cock pulse harder and he started to piston in and out without any further warning. Kaito pulled his hands free to avoid friction burn from Kaname's huge, pulsing cock and he hissed through his teeth.

 

"What the hell? Zero is mine!"

 

"Stop complaining," Kaname panted. His wet hands gripped the carrier's hips and he started to fuck roughly into the reluctant lover. The vampire growled with each delicious thrust into the hot, wet tunnel. It squeezed around his length, welcomed him at the perfect tension like a mouth sucking to please.

 

Kaito was furious, but his solution was to line up right alongside Kaname.

 

He pressed his thick member against the one sliding in and out of the carrier and he thrusted up to fill up the stretched, soaked space. Zero's body opened up to the invasion and the fit was only too snug for a moment, then the carrier's starving body spread for the thick meat of the two powerful creatures offering it pleasure.

 

Kaito locked his hands against Zero's hips and started thrusting at once. He had to grit his teeth against the dragging feeling of his stone hard cock against Kaname's within the soft, heated space of the smaller vampire's body.

 

Drool dripped down Zero's chin as he bounced harshly between the two alpha males. He'd never felt so mad in all his life, but soon thoughts dwindled out completely and all he knew were the sparks of sensation circulating up his spine like bolts of electricity from an exposed wire.

 

The carrier's body ached at the mingling of pleasure and pain. His ass was slick and the cocks glided through it easily, but his insides trembled against rough pummels and his thighs burned from being held apart by the two men spreading him. Agony increased when the horny men within him braced him more firmly to help drive themselves onward. They dug bruises into his hips, clutched his wrists and reddened the flesh, and drew blood from his thighs when their nails dug in. All the while he could only wail.

 

Kaito and Kaname lost all sense in the grip of their lover's body. They'd never felt so empowered. The snug hold around their lengths was like a full body kiss, the scent of pheromone heightened their pulses and made them feel more alive and needy. They thrusted in and out in uneven strokes, neither minding the other beyond a need to dominate as they laid claim to their property.

Zero's plump bubble ass gyrated with every slam of hips. The flesh jiggled and waved and slapped against the bases of driving cocks. Zero went limp against the pounding, his body became a rag doll for the larger men to handle and he could only accept the sensations as they came to him in throes.

 

Takuma, Akatsuki, Hanabusa, and Senri, Kaname's minions, all waited in the wings. They leered at the display with starving eyes. Their bodies radiated intention and they squeezed and groped at their cocks through cloth to keep from pouncing in where it wasn't their place. They held off out of respect for their leader, but what they wanted was clear.

 

The whole ordeal seemed to melt into a hazy, heated image that was blurred by agony and dissonance. To Zero the men became loose shapes and colors. They smudged on the horizon and all he knew for sure was that he belonged to them. No matter what his thoughts were, he was theirs in that moment and could not deny them.

  
Despite the growling and squelching sounds filling the air no one else came. The world in that part of the campus had become their territory and even if someone had been nearby that night they would have had the sense to stay far from the rising odor of feral dominance.

 

All surging muscles, sweat slick skin, and raw desire, Kaname and Kaito were beasts to be reckoned with and no one would dare approach.

  

Abs rolled and giant hands clenched at trembling wrists and bruised thighs. The outline of thick, burly cocks were visibly beveled in the flesh of the carrier's stomach as it took in impossible girths. Zero's big feet rubbed against Kaito's rock hard ass with each jolt and made him wetter from the contact. The fluid made the ride warmer and slippery and caused the men to start to drool from their giant slits.

 

Kaname's eyes flashed with something barbaric as he felt his end drawing near. His sack slapped hard against Zero's ass and Kaito's own hanging jewels. The vampric leader's tendons throbbed and bulged as the tension threaded through every centimeter of his form. He knew what he had to do to stake his claim and place his ownership deeper. It was part of a ritual and though he knew that consciously it was on instinct that he recalled the desire to do so. He reared back and bared his fangs, the pearly white spikes glistened in the moonlight before they sank deep into the pale flesh of Zero's throat. Red pearls flooded up to greet the intruders and Kaname growled around his mouthful and sucked down the delicious stolen blood.

  

The pressure snapped Zero from his mindless haze and brought him violently back into the moment. The sensations all overwhelmed him at once as though he'd only been getting them before at half frequency. His back arched against the long line of Kaname's chest and the carrier shook and screamed as his cock blasted hot and thick white streams against Kaito's sweat-smeared abs.

 

Zero's cock shivered and shot over and over, his fluid dripped down Kaito's stomach between the grooves of his hairy muscles. It clung to the hair in places and painted him with the seed of his imprisoned lover.

 

The harsh constrictions of Zero's body from his orgasm squeezed his inner tunnel and gripped the men until they couldn't budge. It milked them with spasms until both were growling out their pleasure through muffling fangs and clenched jaws.

 

Their thick cocks pulsed hard and they started to shoot like broken fountains into the well of Zero's welcoming ass. Their rods were all but crushed in the tightening space and it felt so good they let everything go and just filled Zero up. The fluid flooded in and coated every crevice of the inner walls in hot seed that marked the carrier as theirs. It filled up the space until it overflowed and Zero's ass started to squirt some of it back out to paint the rods still invading. The rest started to dissipate as Zero's hungry ass performed a trick only carriers could. It dilated and trembled as it swallowed up the cum it was gifted. Zero's body accepted both Kaname and Kaito as its mates and drank up the reward of the ritual.

 

Cumming felt like more than release to the dominants. There was something empowering to it, something sensational they'd never felt. It pulsed through their bodies and they felt it distill in their veins and for a glorious moment they felt like gods with their offering taking in all of their power and giving it back doubled. It felt like pure power lust.

 

The three trembled together until they fell to the ground. Even strong, locked legs were unable to stay up any longer as the last throbbing seconds of sensationalism ebbed away. Kaname and Kaito's pricks went limp from being so thoroughly drained and the huge limbs fell flaccid against their quivering thighs. They released Zero and allowed him to lie upon the ground between them. The carrier gasped and sputtered, drool coated his lips and cum and lube made his ass glossy. He heaved for air as he struggled to breathe and collect his thoughts from the shimmering void his mind had been blown out to.

 

The air was still save for heavy breathing as all the men gathered themselves and the four untouched watched on with growing impatience.

 

Eventually, Kaito’s dilated eyes returned to their normal size as the beefcake regained his focus and composure. He felt fantastic for sure. The relief his body felt was incomparable to anything the man had ever experienced before. He felt power, unstoppable despite his exhaustion, but there was something more earthly to his satisfaction. Mating with a carrier wasn’t like having sex with someone else. He’d felt it. He knew that Kaname and Zero had felt it too. There was a clear shift in the group’s social hierarchy. Kaname still reigned at the top of the food chain and Kaito just beneath him, but it was more than that. They were pack leaders now, something more than a close group of friends or vampires. Kaname and Kaito had become true alphas. The magnitude of their dominance in the world was secured not only by their power now, but by their possession of Zero.

 

_Zero!_

 

Kaito turned his attention down towards his friend. The realization of what he’d done slammed against his consciousness all at once and he felt awake for the first time since the dark games had begun.

 

The silver-haired boy was lying still as he had been left. He hadn’t budged save for a slight shift of stiff limb here and there or the quiver of his heaving chest and lips. He looks positively wrecked, vulnerable. Wounded.

 

The instinct to be proud was tainted by the fear of what repercussions would follow for what he had done. Kaito felt his fists clench as he feared for the worst. Zero’s body had been so open to him, to both of his suitors. It had changed so that he could be ravaged by the giants with few physical complications. Kaname and Kaito had been able to go all out on the boy for that very reason, but Kaito, the man who claimed to be the carrier’s best friend, had failed to consider the emotional damage that Zero would take from the acts.

 

“Zero,” Kaito swallowed thickly. He knew he wasn’t wrong for fucking Zero, for proclaiming his dominance over the boy, and he knew that being rough was acceptable given Zero’s new form, but he didn’t want to imagine that he had terrified his friend. So, the huge man reached out a hand and ran it through Zero’s sweat and cum soaked hair in that soothing way he did when Zero felt sick or too tired to protest.

 

The sensation of having Kaito’s hand running over Zero’s scalp in such a loving way churned what little stability the boy had managed to recover. It made his filled stomach re-knot and caused fresh tears to sting his tightly closed eyes. He flinched away from the touch meant to comfort and curled in on himself.

 

Kaito could sense Zero’s defenses warning everyone away. Despite himself, it angered the larger male. He nearly spoke out, unsure if he was preparing to comfort or chide the whimpering teen before him, but Kaname’s voice broke the tension.

 

“You did very well, Zero,” Kaname said cooley. He smiled down at his new mate while he spoke. It was clear that Zero could feel the alpha vampire’s gaze by the way he stilled and held his breath. “Now…” Kaname turned his attention to Kaito for only a second. Their eyes met and understanding passed between them. They were a pack now, a true pack, and neither would disrupt that balance. Then, the dark-haired prince stood and gestured towards the four other vampires waiting on the sidelines. “Come here.”

 

Takuma, Senri, Hanabusa, and Akatsuki all moved from their places in the shadows towards their leader. Each enormous man sported a rager unique to his massive form. Every beast reeked of his own special, aroused, masculine musk. Even Kaito, a human hunter, felt overwhelmed by the powerful scents. Kaname was capable of telling the subtle differences in each of those signatures, and he could sense their loyalty in their smell, the way they moved, and in the small growls and moans they emitted as they moved towards him.

 

“I am no longer the Prince of Vampires,” Kaname announced. His underlings moved to his side, their heads lowered and their eyes peering up through their bangs in recessive respectful fashion. “With Zero as my mate, I am now your King.”

 

“Yes, Kaname,” Hanabusa purred.

 

Kaname held out his hand, still soiled with cum and the flavor of Zero’s body, and allowed each of the four betas to grope at his digits and kiss his knuckles.

 

“I am loyal to you, Kaname,” Senri confessed. He kissed Kaname’s hand and bowed on one knee to his true king. His dominance would only be subdued by his superior, and Kaname’s impressive claim on Zero had only strengthened the power the male held over his peers.

 

“My strength is yours,” Akatsuki said. He bowed his head before placing his lips against Kaname’s skin. The fragrance of his alpha’s musk and the carrier’s scent caused his cock to twitch in its confines. The button on his personally tailored pants finally snapped off as the engorged limb became too much for the thread to bear. The embarrassed underling backed away slowly and used all his strength not to avert his gaze completely and move it towards Zero’s still form.

 

“Long live the king,” Takuma added with his kiss.

 

When the acceptance ritual was over with, Kaname gestured to Kaito. “Though I am your king, we have been graced with a rarity indeed. Kaito, a hunter, has joined our family of monsters.” The new king smirked as Kaito leered in his direction. “He will rank under only me, and he will be your alpha in due order.”

 

Kaito felt himself panic just a little when the four fledgling vampires, all very powerful in their own right, moved over towards him then. They each bowed their heads the same as they had for Kaname and the mortal’s ego enflamed ten fold. As they each kissed his opposite hand of their supreme alpha, his nervousness vanished and he fell into his role with ease. All fear and concern he had vanished as the primal nature of the night’s events sunk in and nested comfortably in his every cell.

 

They were as the god Uranus and Zero as their Gaia. His rebirth as a carrier had brought them into their new lives and now he was their bride. He would bare their children and give them strength. He made their bonds stronger and had turned their sterile group into a prolific pack that could now continue and strengthen and grow.

 

“Takuma. Senri.” Kaname spoke clearly and with all the authority in the universe. His betas looked to him with anticipation wetting their fangs. “You may have your turn with Zero. Be sure not to waste this opportunity.”

 

The two men didn’t have to be told a second time. They moved over to take their place by their Omega. Senri, it seemed, was the most eager. He assured his position behind the boy. He wasted no time in grabbing Zero’s hips and urging him onto his knees. He could see the river of semen flowing out from between the smaller male’s puckered fuck hole. It stimulated Senri more than deterred him.

 

The maroon-haired behemoth lined the crown of his massive dick to Zero’s entrance and pushed in without warning. His cock pressed hard against the swollen ring of muscle, causing a deep, throbbing pressure to build behind the carrier’s eyes.

 

Zero’s tired mind shocked back awake as he realized too late what was happening. He was about to be raped again, this time by someone other than his best friend and crush. His body still ached from the last pounding and he felt sure that he might die if he was put through any more, so he reached back with one arm and pushed out with one hand.

 

Senri smirked as he felt the soft flesh of the carrier’s palm pressing to the taught bevels of his lower abs. An idea struck him then and he reached out and took hold of Zero’s much more fragile wrist. It was still thicker than most boys his age, but Zero’s reversion back into a smaller size made his body seem small compared to those of the vampires around him. Senri’s large hand easily encased Zero’s wrist and lower forearm.

 

“Stop it.” Zero weakly choked out. The cock at his ass pushed in harder and he could feel his body giving up and starting to open. He panicked and found new strength. He tugged on his now captive arm and leaned forward on his knees, attempting to escape penetration. “Stop it!”

 

Senri leaned forward and took ahold of Zero’s other arm with his free hand. He now had the boy in a very sensual manner where he carried most of the boy’s weight and held him on his knees by his wrists.

 

Zero was caught in an upright doggy pull-back and there was no way out of it.

 

Takuma groaned impatiently as he watched Senri having all the fun. Senri bucked his hips forward and a loud, wet pop echoed loudly for the entire group to hear.

 

Zero’s eyes widened in horror as his body was once again penetrated, but this time there was the added knowledge that it wouldn’t be over until everyone had their chance to play with him. His body was sensitive and aching terribly from the first two men. The realization that the other four titans planned to have their way with him too overwhelmed the birthday boy.

 

“Please….” Zero helplessly pleaded. His body gyrated as Senri lost control of himself. The beast held on to the smaller male’s wrists tightly and started jackhammering Zero’s body. Spittle and tears mixed with the mess and dirt already gathered on Zero’s chin. He cried out helplessly, his mind faded in and out as the strange masochistic pleasure sickened him. “Plea-please-.” He begged for Senri to stop, but the failure to complete his proposal only stimulated the crowd.

 

The carrier’s body had morphed to handle the abuse, but Zero’s mind hadn’t been prepared. Even as his body filled to the brim and his guts were crammed against each other and his stomach bloated from the sheer girth of his partner’s cock, the omega’s body allowed the damage and reacted in kind. It lubricated and swallowed up the mass with ease and squeezed the prick in such a way that it drew large beads and small pools of precum out from Senri’s hot, flushed tip with every other pass.

 

“Fuck,” Senri growled. His fangs locked over his lower lip and he bit down, drawing blood to the surface. His hips pivoted mercilessly. He could feel his cock draining out inside the boy, but almost none of the mess crept out. “That’s right. Eat it all up.”

 

Takuma couldn’t suppress his need. Watching Senri work was too sexy, too thrilling. He needed to know what that kind of pleasure felt like, but settling for something else would have to do for now. He needed the carrier on his dick. He needed some relief. He wanted to mark the boy himself before someone else had the opportunity to move in. However, with Senri dominating from the back, there was only one method of domination Takuma could consider.

 

Zero’s mouth was wide open and gasping. Drool poured out from between his lips and dripped down to the Earth without recognition. Long, silver strands clung to sweat and cum laden flesh and hung down heavily until they came to rest in uneven piles on the ground. Being fucked so ruthlessly had sent Zero into a strange frenzy. His mouth only half-formed rebellious words out of habit. His eyes rolled backwards and his mind came up blank, blinded by the white-hot pain that shot up and down his spine before it spread out through every nerve in his system.

 

Kaname and Kaito watched from a short distance as their lover was ransacked. Kaito felt jealousy riling up the violent side of his personality, but there was nothing to be done for any of it. This was the way things were going to be from now on. Zero meant more than just what he had before, and before there had not been a way for Kaito to ever confess his feelings, so surely things were better this way. Sharing and dominating was better than remaining alone. Still, there was something making Kaito feel incomplete.

 

Unknown to Kaito was the fact that Kaname felt similarly. However, unlike his furry, mortal companion, the vampire king was not so oblivious as to what that feeling meant for him. Though they had both claimed the carrier, the ritual of bonding was not yet complete. He had been waiting for his second wind to finish what he had started. Senri’s performance had helped the brunet find it.

 

Once again, Kaname’s monstrous member was standing erect. Its girth and length had increased just slightly from the contact and union with the carrier. Kaname took no note of his improved physique though. His focus was on Zero. He stroked his pillar-like cock as he watched the elevated boy rock in violent swings as he was rammed from behind. The little shrieks and cries escaping the boy sent hot tremors through Kaname’s balls and encouraged blood to rush around just under the surface of the vampire’s perspiring flesh.

 

Just as Kaname’s head began to leak with the second build up of man milk, the alpha’s attention was pulled from Zero and brought to Takuma and his actions.

 

In his distress, Takuma had moved in front of Zero’s face. The platinum blond was readying to skewer the carrier orally, a mistake he’d soon regret.

 

Kaito blinked and opened his eyes to find a surprising scene suddenly before him.

 

Kaname had moved to Takuma’s side and began growling low in his throat in an animalistic warning for the beta to back off. Despite having the blood of a royal, Takuma’s nature was non-comparable to the king’s and he knew it. The instant Kaname began to growl and show his fangs, Takuma lowered his head and whined. He growled back, clearly not pleased to be moved from his spot, but he obeyed the alpha’s demand all the same.

 

With Takuma out of the way, Kaname made his next move.

 

Zero’s eyes partially focused as he felt a familiar and huge hand gripping at his scalp and hair. In an instant, his head was being held back and Kaname’s huge crown was being pushed into his mouth. The boy tried to scream, but the sound muffled against the engorged flesh filling his oral cavern.

 

With his arms still held firmly in place behind himself, there was no way for Zero to push on Kaname or fight back. The impressive length slipped into his mouth and then pushed its way down his throat. Zero choked and gagged as his esophagus was head-fucked. Each time Kaname pushed in, he forced another inch or two down the smaller boy’s sensitive gullet.

 

Kaname threw back his head and moaned deep and husky with immense pleasure. His cock bloated out and reshaped his partner’s throat and filled his body from the front. All the while, Senri’s efforts aided in the motion that brought the dominators so much pleasure.

 

Zero’s body was torn open at both ends, but his new form stretched and allowed for the breathtaking penetration.

 

The violence escalated as the minutes ticked by. Senri pounded the sense out of Zero from behind and Kaname’s body tremored as he started to blow heavy load after heavy load directly into Zero’s stomach. Zero dangled with his arms pulled back and his knees scraping the ground as he was taken and filled. Senri could feel his king’s shudders through Zero’s body and praised the boy for getting suffocatingly tight.

 

Within moments, both men inside Zero were groaning and bucking wildly, letting out everything they had into the boy.

 

As Kaname’s seed poured into his carrier’s form, the seal connecting their souls wrote itself out in painful strokes.

 

Zero’s left shoulder popped out of place as Senri’s cut hips slammed hard against Zero’s plush posterior, but the silver-haired boy failed to notice the pain through the cloudy haze of his instincts. All the pain faded into sadistic, twisted, and aggressive pleasure. The taste of Kaname spilling out from between his lips as his stomach overflowed and forced the spunk up and out around the vampire’s ridged cock consumed Zero’s mind. It was the most miraculous thing he had ever tasted and he needed more.

 

Despite the huge member shoved down his throat and piercing into his gut, Zero started to swallow. His fangs sunk down into the flesh of Kaname’s strong dick and his throat contracted around the beastly rod blocking air and content. He could feel his esophagus roll down over the girth of the mass inside him and feel the flesh bubble up as another swell of cum pulled from Kaname’s sack and prepared to release inside of Zero’s bloated body.

 

It was an addicting sensation.

 

Zero began to shake violently as his own prick started to shoot ropes of white all over the dampened ground. He felt something in his body and spirit shift as his anal mouth clenched and strangled Senri’s expelling manhood and Kaname emptied out into him.

 

At first, his vague subconscious considered that it was just the huge amount of cum filling him up like a balloon, but there was more to it than that.

 

Kaname finally finished and pulled his cock free of the long, struggling pipe that was Zero’s tender throat. His lower head spat a messy farewell gift onto Zero’s cheek before falling heavy and hard against its owner’s thigh with a gruesome and sopping-wet plop.

 

The pack leader basked in the sensation of pure bliss as he watched Zero desperately tried to breathe. The deed was finally complete. There would be no way to take it back now.

 

“What the fuck was that?” Kaito moved over towards Kaname. Feeling the change on a spiritual level unsettled the man. “What did you do to Zero?”

 

Zero’s skin had turned from pale white to a deep red in most places. His vampric skin was tainted with new life under the contract of his alpha. It was a beautiful sight, but worried Kaito all the more.

 

“I created a corrupted bond with him,” Kaname said. He sounded irritated, honestly so after having his euphoria interrupted so rudely. He growled and glared at Kaito with vicious intention. “You’ll do the same to finish the contract.”

 

“What contract?” Kaito’s hands turned to white-knuckled fists at his side. He hated being behind on the situation when a guy like Kaname seemed to know everything. It drove him crazy, and Zero meant the world to Kaito. “What the hell are you going on about?”

 

“To complete a bond with a carrier, you must have him devour your essence in both manners.” Kaname casually pointed over towards Senri, who was managing the longest orgasm of his career. The message seemed clear to Kaito, who relaxed just a little. “If you do so and he consumes your essence and your blood, you will be soul bound for all of time.”

 

Kaito thought the matter over and the research he’d done on carriers before started to return. Reluctantly, he admitted to himself that Kaname was telling the truth. He had technically only just started the corrupted bond with Zero before. To seal the deal and become his life-long partner, he needed to be devoured by Zero.

 

“Wait-!” The truth splashed lighter fluid on Kaito’s emotional flames. He growled and dared to raise his fist towards Kaname’s chest. “So you-!?”

 

“I desired the strongest bond with Zero, so I sealed our bond first,” Kaname said very matter-of-factly.

 

“You son of a bitch.” Kaito hissed the words through gritted teeth. Even though he did not have fangs like his rival, the show of his clutched jaw was enough to send the less occupied betas pulling back away from the stronger male.

 

“It _was_ only right that I claim the first contract,” Kaname chirped, delighted of his triumph over the irritated hunter. Despite his desire to cut the man from the pack entirely just to shame him, Kaname knew better. Besides, he had his claim as leader, so he offered Kaito some advice. “Before you go trying to run a stake through my heart, don’t you think you should claim the second contract for yourself before one of the boys takes your place?”

 

The violence in Kaito shifted and he turned to see Senri still jerking off hard inside of Zero’s writhing ass. Takuma had moved back towards Zero’s mouth. The sight allowed Kaito to refocus his frustration.

 

“Move!” Kaito ordered in a booming voice.

 

Takuma reluctantly obeyed, again, and this time moved back near Senri and started stroking his ridged cock impatiently as the others made their way with the carrier.

 

Kaito lined his cock up to Zero’s lips and felt the boy’s heady breath roll over the tip. “Take me in,” the hunter ordered. To his surprise, little coaxing was necessary. Zero parted his sticky, glossed lips and took the beveled top of the oversized glands into his mouth and began to suckle immediately. “Ohhh-!” Kaito groaned deep in his chest, a sound that caused both Zero and Senri to shoot hard. “Good boy, Zero.”

 

Being praised that way made Zero feel like he was in the most wonderful, nightmarish spell imaginable. Deep inside, his good sense still begged for the madness to end, but on the surface the praise made the hairs on his skin stand on end and caused his knees to buckle. Tiny, high-pitched whines escaped Zero’s lips as more and more of his best friend’s need vanished into his mouth. The flavor was immaculate and unlike Kaname’s in that the body was very much alive. Zero’s fangs ached with each powerful pulse of Kaito’s still beating heart. That rhythm became like a symphony behind Zero’s eyes. It caused his ears to pulse, his throat to swell shut, and his darkest urges to violently resurface again.

 

Drinking human blood was forbidden to the vampires at Zero’s academy. Temptation wasn’t so uncommon with Kaito always spending time near Zero, and then there were the other human students, but having a mortal’s pulsating cock down his throat was a hexing taboo that the young vampire could not refuse twice. Not in this state.

 

Even as Senri fell limply out of Zero’s body and Takuma replaced him, Zero’s thoughts were only on the mass in his throat. His arms were freed and he was permitted to reach out and grasp at the man in front of him. He allowed his legs to spread wide for Takuma, his huge bubbled ass cheeks jiggling with every shift his body made. As the cock slipped in, he backed up greedily on the first two feet of the huge cock. Meanwhile, he swallowed down Kaito greedily. Even as the hunter became more violent and forced foot after foot of his tremendous cock into Zero, the boy took it without complaint.

 

When Kaito was securely locked down in Zero’s body in an incredible display of exaggerated deep throat, Zero let his beastlier instincts take over. He allowed his fangs to latch down hard on the already scrapped skin. He punctured an inch deep into the flesh and began to suckle and swallow the best that he could around the enormous mass.

 

Kaito tries to rock his hips, but Zero’s grip had him trapped. The pain fueled his insane pleasure. The sound of his own heartbeat and blood flow filled his ears. The taste of iron and copper tainted his tongue as the flavor rose up from his throat. His hips bucked hard, despite the uselessness of the effort to break free, and then Kaito broke. He began shooting thick streams of steaming spunk into Zero’s already full stomach. The mess overflowed quickly and Zero had to pull back and allow Kaito free as the rush he couldn’t maintain blasted forth from his mouth.

 

From behind, Takuma gave Zero’s ass a firm spanking. The sensation, mixed with the satisfaction of swallowing down Kaito’s blood and goo, brought Zero back into a half-consciousness. He gagged and spat up a huge puddle of the pinkish mix of fluid that had caught in his organs.

 

Even though Zero had lost a lot of the physical gunk, Kaito still felt the corrupted bond was completed. The powerful ego boost the contract brought with it was intoxicating. Kaito felt his resolve turning to anger as he watched Zero spitting up the mix of fluid from his body. Kaito felt that it was an insult that Zero would choose then of all times to reject the semen. Had Kaito’s cum not been suitable enough for the carrier?

 

Of course, it had all just been too much for Zero to keep in, but Kaito was convinced that he needed to teach Zero some table manners.

 

“Open up!” Kaito growled.

 

“W-whuh?” Zero’s eyes were glazed and glowing from the high. He saw Kaito looking down at him angrily and felt tears well up in his eyes again. Why, after everything, was Kaito looking at him so coldly? He gave him his body, even though he hadn’t wanted to. He had sucked his dick off, even though it was hard. He had tasted Kaito in ways forbidden and he wanted to find calm, to feel loved, to rest and talk about it and find peace. Instead, he was getting rammed by someone–Zero wasn’t sure who anymore–while Kaito growled at him in disgust.

 

It made Zero sob.

 

“Why are you doing this to me?” Zero cried and hiccupped, causing cum bubbles to form and pop in his throat and mouth. His intentions were pure. He felt confused and wounded. However, Kaito took the question as a rebellious challenge.

 

“What? You want to eat down Kaname, _but not me_!? I’m not _good enough_ for you?” Kaito’s rage and testosterone overthrew his judgment. He became enraged at the thought of Zero liking Kaname more than him, even though deep in his heart he knew he should calm down and try to think more rationally.

 

“N-no-! Kaito, please! Just listen-“

 

Zero’s words were cut off by Kaito’s bloated member. The aggression and added contract had swelled his already massive rod to something even thicker than before. It was nearly impossible to get the mass of human flesh into Zero’s body, but once the boy’s new form adjusted to the act, Kaito was able to fuck Zero’s throat freely.

 

Only a little ways in, Kaito’s cock came head to head with Takuma’s lengthy penis. Zero was skewered through, but Kaito preferred the idea of being the one running through Zero’s body. So, he backed up and grabbed ahold of Zero by his shoulders and started pulling the boy forward so that he slid right down Kaito’s cock like a dirty condom. Takuma, of course, fought back needily and pulled Zero’s hips back down towards him. Zero started to be worked like a two-way fleshlight between the two giants.

 

Humiliation was an understatement. Betrayal was an inaccurate term. As Zero’s mind scrambled to find any stability and describe the situation, it always came up short and left an unsatisfactory feeling behind for Zero. He could do nothing about his situation. The people he thought were his friends were using him. He felt like a toy. He felt like a whore.

 

Kaito didn’t pause his ruthless assault until he was finished. He paid no mind to the tears cascading down Zero’s cheeks, or the choking sobbing that sent waves of fulfilled indulgence through both of his attackers dicks. He went so far as to plug Zero’s nose to keep the boy from complicating his ejaculation as he spunked off deep inside of Zero’s shaking form.

 

When Kaito pulled back, he looked on Zero’s limp upper torso with pride and amusement. He’d used the carrier because the boy belonged to him. Zero was his to do with what he so chose. There was no greater simplicity than that.

 

Zero had no time to relax or recover. No sooner than his upper half was dropped down and left on the ground by Kaito was it picked right back up and he was flung around.  
  
Kaito had been sated, so Takuma decided to take the chance to get personal with the pack’s new mate. He turned Zero over onto his back and started fucking him missionary style.

 

Zero’s legs curled up naturally, a defensive position from the sudden change in feeling and with the sudden realization that his partner had, in fact, changed. His eyes met with Takuma’s and the blond felt his blood start to boil.

 

That was what he wanted. He wanted Zero to look at him with those beautiful lilac eyes.

 

“Your eyes are so beautiful, Zero,” Takuma dared. Despite how breathy his panting had become, he sounded calm and deep when complimenting the carrier.

 

Zero’s eyes widened from the surprise of hearing something like that out of seemingly nowhere. He felt odd about hearing that compliment again. Having someone like Kaito say it was one thing, but hearing it again from someone else was something else all together and drove home the boy’s new position all the more. It was such an effeminate compliment, but it made him feel just a tiny bit better. Of course, any sign that the violent fucking would turn to something sweeter was ripped away the moment Takuma started to get close.

 

The muscles in Takuma’s arms bulged and his pecs bounced and strained as his cock assisted in lifting Zero right off the ground and into the blond’s lap.

 

Zero cried out as he slid all the way down to Takuma’s base. The larger male was so long that Zero could feel his crown up in his ribcage where he felt his stomach should be. It was a sensation that controlled everything that Zero thought he understood about his own body and the world. He was so full. So insanely full. These men, the men he thought were his friends, were doing unspeakable, unimaginable things to him. It was possible because he was special. He was a carrier, but he didn’t want to be the carrier. He didn’t want his first times to be with all his friends while they ravaged him like wild animals. Not like this.

 

Zero screamed loud and choked on the semen being released inside his chest. He felt Takuma’s claws digging in to his hips, so deep that small streams of blood were called to the surface and then disbanded down his thighs and plump ass cheeks. Those firm buns bounced and ripples ran over their surfaces as Takuma bounced Zero hard against his hips.

 

“Oh-! God-!” Zero’s eyes dilated and then shrank into tiny cat-like slits as Takuma’s fangs pierced his neck just a few inches from Kaname’s bite mark.

 

The transfer of blood left Zero impassioned. His hips did their best to rock and satisfy Takuma’s monumentous schlong. He screamed out “Yes! Yes! Yes!” over and over again like a lovesick mantra.

  
Then Senri returned for his second helping. He slipped his dick right up alongside Takuma’s and the two fucked the boy together until his eyes fluttered shut and he lost momentary consciousness. A swift bite on the other side of his neck from behind by Senri quickly jolted Zero back into consciousness though, and the smallest vampire began to shoot cum like a small fountain. Somehow, only part of it was his. The rest was the insane build-up that he had earned from the other two and their predecessors.

 

Takuma went soft first. He had to pull off of Zero’s throat and out of his ass. He stroked his fat, tired dick though, eager to get in one more round as soon as possible.

 

Meanwhile, Senri followed suit in pulling out, but he exchanged the boy’s ass for his mouth. The maroon-haired hottie tore through the thick, filmy saliva in Zero’s drooling mouth and took to beating the boy’s guts in from the other side. He worked himself up and off in almost no time at all. He felt the corrupted bond to his core and bared his fangs as he tossed his head back in a victorious, moaning gasp.

 

Takuma was next. He moved in when Senri had pulled out and took the maroon-haired male’s place. He opted to have the carrier tongue fuck his slit rather than ram in without any finesse. The payoff was having Zero sitting high on his knees with those beautiful light-lavender eyes staring up at his elder while his perfectly pink tongue obediently slipped in and out of place. It was more than enough to send Takuma over the edge. He blew off in Zero’s face, so much of his spunk wonderfully wasted in painting the carrier up in white, but the last of the shot found a safe home inside of Zero’s welcoming throat. It was swallowed down and the forth contract was sealed.

 

“Don’t you think you two have had him long enough?” Akatsuki growled.

 

“Yeah!” Hanabusa had crossed his arms some time ago. He’d been thrilled enough to see the alphas go after the carrier. There was nothing that could be done for the primary pecking order, but he wasn’t satisfied waiting around while Takuma and Senri had their way with Zero. “It’s our turn!”

 

Zero looked to Kaname with pleading doe eyes, begging for him to order the end of the fuckfest, but Kaname merely smiled back at him while his cock’s base slowly stiffened. The silver-haired boy felt all hope dwindle. No one would help him. Not Kaito. Not Kaname. Not the others. There was no escaping his new fate.

 

Hanabusa and Akatsuki moved over in unison. They sandwiched Zero between them. Their smooth, hyper-muscular chests and washboard abs grinded up against him, as did their massive, veiny cocks. Zero felt as though he would sink into the groves, the deep valleys, carved out between each of the older men’s super-defined bellies. Before, he had been about the same size as either of the men. In fact, he’d been taller than Hanabusa and just a touch smaller than Akatsuki. However, now he felt dwarfed by both of them. Their huge frames, gargantuan cocks, supreme height, and oversized hands made him feel like a life-sized doll.

 

Skin and claws rubbed against his flesh. They groped at him, squeezed his taught, bubble butt and kneaded the meat there between their large fingers. They licked and slurped at his body. They cleaned him out almost bitterly, shucking the mess they pulled out of him with their long fingers to the ground like garbage slime. They suckled on his neck and chest, teasing with their fangs but never biting. They tickled his nipples and navel with their mouths and blew hot breath over his prick. Hanabusa ate the boy out while Akatsuki nuzzled his balls and nipped at the muscles of Zero’s core.

 

The two were dripping they were so aroused, but they took a little more time to taste with more than just their dicks the succulent boy they held captive.

 

Zero tried to struggle once or twice, but he was well aware of the pointlessness of his efforts already.

 

Then, still standing with their prize, the boys began to fuck Zero. They entered him as one and grabbed ahold of him from both sides. One hand was placed on his hip and the other held one of his already bruised arms. The pain of his loose shoulder being tugged on made him scream and tightened his already impressive stranglehold on the giants’ dicks. They worked him up and down and watched as the definition of their huge cocks made visible impressions in his body.

 

The two betas fucked the boy at the slowest pace of the evening, but with still enough force that the ground shook beneath their massive weight. Their heavy feet shifted the dirt and grass underfoot. They plowed the carrier in unison and felt one another grow thick to their breaking point.

 

Akatsuki and Hanabusa locked their fangs into either side of Zero’s throat at the same time. They chose to bite higher, near his jawbone where the flesh was the most sensitive. They fed from him and jerked their hips to plummet harder into the boy, never breaking stride with one another. Somewhere in the recesses of Zero’s mind, he wondered if they had ever double-teamed someone before, because the motions felt so deliberately perfect.

 

The two larger men held off until they felt Zero cum. Once his seed shot out over Akatsuki’s arm and abs, they silently agreed to release and the both of them began to fill the carrier up with their own mess.

 

They held on and continued to drink from Zero until their cocks calmed and quit shivering. The flaccid masses slumped lazily out of Zero’s oozing ass and sloshed in place between their owner’s thick, meaty thighs. The blond and natural redhead then pulled their fangs free from Zero’s neck and lapped at the residual mess they left behind.

 

Zero’s eyes closed three-fourths of the way as he felt some of the cum drain from his body. His form refused to give up all of it though. No matter how much sputtered out and towards the ground, it seemed there was plenty more where that had come from.

 

The last two vampires took their time playing with their new mate. They worked him up a little before, and they positioned him to do it again. They carried Zero over and sat him on a huge bolder. If they had been paying attention, they might have noticed how very much like a lost creature the boy looked, sitting on the rock and staring up absently at them as though confused as to what he was even looking at.

 

Hanabusa brandished his cock in Zero’s face first. “Get it hard again,” he ordered.

 

Zero was done fighting back. His mind was all but blank and he had accepted his role. Much like a ghoul, he reached out his hands and took the heavy, hanging meat of Hanabusa’s drooping cock and lifted it up. He started to knead it, then rub it. He even gently smacked it a few times just to wake it up. Then, as it steadily began to grow, he lifted the crown above his head and started to lap at the opening in the heads gown. He tickled the sensitive vein and nerves there and, sure enough, Hanabusa was firm as a cutting board in no time.

 

Once Hanabusa was solid, Zero thought to take his cock into his mouth, but the expected treat was taken away and replaced with Akatsuki’s huge dick.

 

At his peak, Akatsuki had the third biggest dick of the six vampires. He wasn’t as long or thick as either of the alphas, but he was only a little shorter than Kaito and a little thinner than Kaname.

 

Zero managed to get the orange-haired male up to his proper size before Hanabusa’s cock was reintroduced to the equation. Then, Zero was forced to try and hold both cocks up towards his face and favor them both equally. Fortunately, the men aided by holding up their own pricks, but that did little to assist Zero in his other task.

 

His silver strands clung to his cheeks and chest as he turned his head from side to side, lapping at Hanabusa’s tip and then Akatsuki’s tip, then running his tongue in circles over Hanabusa’s whole crown and then doing the same to Akatsuki’s crown, and then taking more of Hanabusa’s cock into his mouth before popping off and then trying to cram the same amount of Akatsuki’s dick into his mouth. This exchange went on for a long while. Both older, larger vampires moaned and growled and rolled their hips as they enjoyed the pleasures their little carrier was giving them.

 

Finally, the two started to cum. They pressed their squirting tips hard together and shot off into Zero’s gaped and accepting mouth. He moaned and gargled cum as he did so, losing fluid from his ass and his cock as he swallowed them up. Then, he moved forward and bit Hanabusa’s head, making the man scream and jerk back. However, he quickly returned his cock upon seeing Zero’s devastated and needy expression. Zero sucked down Hanabusa’s blood and cum until he pulled back, limp and exhausted. Then, the carrier did the same to Akatsuki.

 

 _It’s over_ , he told himself. His body felt numb, but it was finally over. At least, that’s what he thought. That’s what he had hoped.

 

No sooner than he’d finished with his sixth partner and mated with the last member of the pack did big daddy Kaname return to his side. To Zero’s dismay, it wasn’t to comfort or clean him.

 

“We need to make sure that you get all the cum you can,” the vampire king growled seductively. “You’re going to make a beautiful mother, our little carrier, and you’re going to make us beautiful offspring.”

 

That was it. There was nothing left of him that he could feel. His emotions had turned icy and his body had grown numb with disastrous pleasure. So, as the night progressed and the group had their second and third rounds with the boy, he merely obeyed and took in all that they would give. There didn’t need to be love or hope or passion, and he wouldn’t give the monstrous titans even an ounce now even if they asked. Not even Katio. He would ride them and lay beneath them and be used by them in any way they wanted. After all, that was the responsibility of a carrier.

 

 

 

**  
**

**CHAPTER ONE: CONGRATULATIONS, YOU’RE PREGNANT**

 

“What on God’s great green Earth where you boys thinking!?” Kaien Cross was a handsome man with soft ash-blond hair and pale brown-hazel eyes that normally held himself in a pleasant or calm manner. However, Cross Academy’s headmaster had a very good reason for losing his cool tonight. “Why didn’t you bring his condition to my attention sooner? Do you have any idea how serious this situation is? Don’t you understand what could have happened to him?”

 

Like Kaito, Kaien used to be a powerful and admired vampire hunter. However, back in his day, when a hunter retired he lost his special physique. Despite being almost eight feet shorter than the largest behemoths that attended his school–Kaname and Kaito–he was still a force to be reckoned with. The vampires and Kaito were all too aware that, even though the headmaster was the size of a normal human male again, he still maintained his inner strength. His glaring, snarling, black-furred canine companion in the corner of the room was proof enough of that. The wolf baring its teeth in the direction of the six titan teens was Kaien’s familiar, an animal spirit companion that represented in full the inner strength Kaien still maintained, even now. Lord Cross’s sharp words threatened even the alphas of the pack of brats that had dared allow Zero to fall into such ill conditions.

 

“What do you have to say for yourselves?” Kaien hissed, and then he waited.

 

Kaname made a point to keep his gaze focused on Kaien’s forehead rather than locking eyes and risking the headmaster’s temper any further. Kaito took a similar approach and stared at the man’s lips rather than his eyes. Just tucked slightly back in line from their alphas were the betas. Hanabusa, Takuma, Senri, and Akatsuki all stood with their large hands hanging down at their sides and their thick, meaty shoulders arched from the angle of their downward-turned heads. It was true that the events of the last four days had made them feel invincible, but Headmaster Cross had a unique ability to steal that thunder away from them and leave them a little lower than their larger alphas.

 

Kaien couldn’t believe what he was seeing. All around were the faces of angry, disgruntled, disobedient, unsympathetic boy-beasts. It didn’t matter their size, Kaien could sense the superiority complexes the already confident young men had acquired. They weren’t sorry for what they did. They were pissed they were getting lectured and they had been caught.

 

To drive his own fury home, and to force the attention of the simple-minded beefcakes onto him and him alone, Kaien pulled a very mean looking crossbow out from under his desk and slammed it hard on the surface. Fortunately, the thing wasn’t loaded. He had no desire to use it on the students, but he knew it would gain their notice and make them want to listen a little harder.

 

It worked. Everyone, even Kaito, looked down at the blessed relic and the animosity lifted, if only just enough to prove that they still respected their teacher’s credentials. Hanabusa even swallowed down a lump that had risen up in his throat upon seeing the thing.

 

“Zero is very sick,” Cross said. His volume lowered as his need to impress ebbed and he tried to find a mature balance of frustration, scolding, and concern. “It took me three hours to work up a mixture to break his first fever and a second fit has already started. He’s starving. Dehydrated. He’s weak and covered from head to toe in-“ Kaien closed his eyes and took in a deep breath to keep from screaming again. When his eyes reopened, they focused on Kaito’s, in large part because it was Kaito’s responsibility to help him keep a firm leash on the vampires at the school. “In bite marks and bruises.”

 

Kaien’s nerves tensed, making the veins in his neck and tendons in his large hands bulge as he flexed. The flippancy the men in front of him demonstrated worried the ex-hunter more than he cared to admit, even to himself. There were no records of a carrier being created in nearly three hundred years. The affect Zero’s new status seemed to have on the vampires and Kaito was uncomfortably imbalanced.

 

“You boys are too young,” Cross chided.

 

Kaien felt the shift in atmosphere the moment he let the words fall from his lips. Kaname was no spring chicken. In fact, he was the oldest in the pack and the oldest confirmed living vampire Cross had on file. The boy was actually nearly four hundred years old, but it seemed that age did very little to prepare the pureblood for the carrier’s coming. “None of you have accepted the responsibility of becoming the partners of someone like Zero. You have trapped him and abused him. Your selfishness can only be described as childish recklessness.”

 

“We were taking care of him!” Kaname snapped. The alpha, the pureblooded royal, had been the last vampire born of the previous carrier. He had never been human, had never held a beating heart behind his ribs. He was a natural born demon, and being so made him feel as though he had a significantly better grasp of his powers and his nature than anyone else. To be compared to a child was more than the egotistic king would tolerate. “Zero is more precious than anything to us. I would never allow something to–“

 

“That’s enough!” Cross barked. He would not be out-dogged tonight. Thankfully, Kaname backed down and lowered his head just a nudge in respect. “Because of your inability to control your beastly nature, or that of your underlings, Zero nearly died!”

 

Kaien felt his blood boiling just under the surface of his pale skin again. Zero had been brought to his attention just two years after his family had been murdered and he had been bitten. Cross had fallen for the lilac-eyed beauty the moment he saw him. The headmaster invited Zero to the school and helped him work through his blood thirst and darker cravings. He taught him how to live again and introduced him to others like him, monsters who desired to live with humans rather than reign over them or hunt them like beasts in the night. Zero had caught on quickly and had been eager to assist in maintaining balance and order on school grounds, and even sometimes out on the field when more dangerous opponents presented themselves. He was a good kid with a good heart, and Kaien had come to see the boy like a son.

 

The headmaster understood the expectations for a carrier, but he also knew that the instinct to protect and maintain a carrier was supposed to be just as strong as the desire to claim and use one. It seemed quite clear the men had mastered the second two, but it was the ability to care for Zero that seemed to be lacking.

 

“Four days,” Kaien hissed. “You kept Zero locked away in your little _nest_ for four days in that condition.” The lack of response from the teens made Cross’s knuckles whiten. “You do realize that if the maid hadn’t come in and found Zero when she did and reported to me immediately that Zero would be dead. _Dead_!”

 

Suddenly, the severity of the situation seemed to be dawning on the hormonally driven studs. They all looked between one another for some sort of confirmation.

 

“He wasn’t that sick,” Hanabusa argued.

 

“We were taking care of him,” Takuma added.

 

“We would have never let it get that bad,” Kaito proclaimed. “I would never have….” The young hunter’s voice trailed off as some of the masculine haze started to wipe away from his viewing glass into the real world. He thought back to the last time he saw Zero. What had appeared to be just a tired, well-fucked darling suddenly became a horrible visage of a terribly wounded and ghastly victim. They had all serviced themselves and neglected Zero’s health. It became all too clear to Kaito.

 

Kaien watched as Kaito’s strong jaw tensed and locked in place. It took a moment longer, but feeling his partner’s anguish, Kaname slowly realized his error as well. They hadn’t meant to push Zero so hard, but they had been so excited and overwhelmed with primal, sexual need.

 

The other four vampires realized their error from watching their alpha. It slowly became apparent to all of the giants that they had allowed their possessiveness to go too far. Of course it was their right to keep their carrier close and to make love to him as often as they liked, but only if it didn’t endanger their precious little partner.

 

Cross could see the realization creeping over the faces of his audience. It made his tension ease as he remembered his own responsibilities. No matter fourteen or four hundred, these boys were all his responsibility and he had to remember that, for them, the situation was far from clear or black and white. They had been lost to their urges. It was no different from the vampire’s bloodlust. He would just have to try and help them overcome their more ruthless, reckless natures.

 

The first step was understanding, forgiveness, and reasonable punishment.

 

“You will not be permitted to see him again until Zero has had time to heal.” Kaien’s words were calm, but they held an underlying threat of consequence for anyone who dare disobey his order. “You will not be allowed into his recovery room until he is wide awake and can defend himself.” The words felt almost cruelly ironic. How was Zero supposed to defend against these monstrosities?

 

“But what if he wakes up and needs us?” Senri couldn’t help himself. The idea of being away from Zero for even another minute felt like hellish punishment. He didn’t want to spend hours, days, or even weeks kept from him.

 

“If there is anything he needs from any of you,” Kaien said crossly. “I will be sure to inform you. However, the only thing he needs now is to be left alone from you lot and to recover. He has a terrible fever that continues to come and go as it sees fit and his body is still adapting and changing.” Cross could tell by the expression on the men’s faces that they were oblivious to the facts. He placed a curved hand at the base of his temple and rubbed small circles to quell an oncoming headache. “Honestly, why don’t you all go do something useful like _read_ a little about carriers and the changes his and your own bodies are going through or something? I haven’t got time for all of this chitchat. Zero needs me.”

 

The boys waited, looking between one another a moment longer as if waiting for dismissal or a continuation. Kaien eventually sighed and gave them a proper so long and ushered them out of his office, reminding them one last time to stay clear of poor Zero and that they were grounded to their dorm rooms for one week.

 

Of course, following such basic orders would have just been too difficult for the set. They needed to confirm their own suspicions, needed to see Zero just one more time, see what kind of state they had put him in and convince themselves that all the damage was easily repairable. So, Kaname, Kaito, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Senri, and Takuma all ventured off towards the exit with just a slight detour past Zero’s room on the way.

 

Nearing the room, the group suddenly felt an uncomfortable shift. They hadn’t been permitted near Zero’s room since he’d been brought in. However, it seemed as though someone else had been allowed to see the boy. Kaname felt it first and gave a low growl as he paused to feel out the situation.

 

“Do you sense that?” he asked through gritted teeth. The others paused and then answered in unison with a nod of their heads. Even the mortal could feel it.

 

Zero was not alone in the room.

 

The highly trained group of beefcakes all had acute sixth senses that allowed them to feel out when another creature with powerful psychic energy or a soul with a special destiny or hidden talent was around. Usually, these characters turned out to be vampires, hunters, or sub-cultural monsters. Anyone with that kind of signature, even someone going to Cross Academy, was to be considered dangerous.

 

“There’s at least four of them!” Senri growled loudly. The sound tore from his throat from deep within his chest.

 

“No. At least five. Maybe even six or seven!” Akatsuki’s calves bulged as he prepared to dart forward.

 

“Other vampires who want Zero!” Takuma said it, but they were all thinking it.

 

Kaito and Kaname were on the move first. They rushed to the door and tossed it open. When the moment of action settled into an uncomfortable silence, the others caught up and realized why their leaders had paused so suddenly.

 

No one except Zero was in the room. He was alone, unconscious and sweating and whimpering, but safe in his bed.

 

“I don’t get it,” Kaito whispered. “I know I felt something. We all did.”

 

“Shhh.” Kaname hushed Kaito, nearly causing another unnecessary fight. Then the frighteningly large male wandered into the room and used his inclination to guide his movements. In seconds he found himself by Zero’s side. His eyes widened and dilated as he processed what it was he was sensing.

 

“What is it?” Hanabusa asked.

 

“Is he okay?” one of the others whispered.

 

At that moment, a huge grin spread across Kaname’s face. It grew into a proud, toothy smile and his eyes seemed to glisten with happiness.

 

The others dared to inch closer and looked between their supreme alpha and their carrier until, one by one, their figurative light bulbs came blinking on.

 

An instant later, the boys were all surrounding Zero’s bed and trying to nudge past thick arms and massive shoulders to get a better look at their shared sleeping mate. A couple of the underlings tried to reach out and touch Zero’s resting body, but Kaname growled at them quietly and gestured for the mass to move outside.

 

“We need to go back to the room,” he said. Suddenly quite serious again.

 

The pack obeyed the command, but the group felt lost as to why they had to rush away at such a time. When they returned to the room, the Cross Academy’s vampire king confirmed their suspicions and explained his concerns.

 

“I didn’t want to wake him. Plus, we need to talk. We have no idea just how many little souls there are or who their other contributors are yet. We need to discuss this as a pack and start delegating positions and responsibilities now.” Kaname seemed to have a hard time keeping the excitement and pride from his voice as he attempted to give an alpha-sized speech. “Regardless of direct kinship, we are all responsible for what’s coming for us. Soon, we’ll all have to take on the responsibly of being parents.”

 

 

Zero’s body ached as though it were being scorched by the flames of Hades. He felt like his body was caught in a lake of lava. It was wet, but the liquid was too thick to be anything as natural as water. It was clear like water at first, but then it turned red and it slowly pulled him under its surface. The blood–it was definitely blood now, whatever it had been before was irrelevant anymore–seeped into every groove, dip, and orifice. It choked him and drowned him, but though it hurt, Zero didn’t feel as though breathing was really so meaningful. He allowed the near-black fluid to suffocate and fill him. He floated downward towards no destination as he waited for the pain to ebb.

 

“Zero,” a soft voice whispered. The projector was familiar, but Zero couldn’t put his finger on the name of the sound’s origin. “Zero.” It came again, this time pulling the young vampire back into himself.

 

The pain became something not just to register, but to fear. Pain’s meaning became more than an understanding the boy had and started to trigger memory and reaction. Pain hurt. It was uncomfortable, unpleasant, and remembering that made Zero cry out to make it stop. His voice wouldn’t come out though. The air in his lungs had long since evaporated and only blood remained where oxygen had once flowed.

 

The boy began to thrash, but the thick channel of crimson held firm with the pressure of the deep sea. There was no escape from the nightmare, no matter how desperately Zero tried to pull or push or gasp.

 

Then the liquid turned to silk. He thrashed against sheets that surrounded him on all sides. The material clung to his wrists and ankles like punishment cuffs. The harder he struggled, the more intense the grip of the sheets became. Soon he could feel the once favorable fabric cutting into his skin, choking off his blood flow and airways. The material was around his neck now, strangling him in the form of a well-crafted noose, but the noose had teeth. No. It had fangs. Several sets of fangs existed within the confines of the sheets that held him and now he could feel those piercing daggers penetrating his flesh everywhere they held tight. The more they fed, the weaker he felt. He cried out for help but his voice cracked without enough air to support the plea.

 

As he sobbed, his tears appeared to fall from the sky above and landed back down on his naked body. He could hear himself whining and struggling, but there was nothing he could do. He was too weak to free himself, too incapable of changing the outcome of his situation. One certainty played over and over in Zero’s petrified mind.

 

He was going to die.

 

 

When Zero’s eyelids finally started to peel apart and the dim light of a tier of candles greeted the boy’s sensitive corneas, he found that the frightening and confusing world he had left behind had been a figment of his imagination. He recognized at once the room he was in. It was the special infirmary room that Kaien kept at the ready in case one of the special night students at the academy needed to take a rest away from everyone else. He couldn’t remember how he’d come to find himself in the room, but the aroma of Kaien’s personal scent and the fragrance of the headmaster’s famous English Chamomile tea was enough to keep Zero feeling quite relaxed.

 

“You’re finally awake, I see.” The voice matched the one in the dream. It seemed so silly now to forget, because it was obvious to Zero now that it belonged to Cross. The sting of a cold washcloth being dragged over his bare chest caused Zero to wince. “Sorry,” Kaien said softly. “Just pulling it away.”

 

The heat from the dream was replaced with a very cold and clammy feeling. It had been years since Zero had last felt the discomforts of illness, back before he’d been turned into a bloodsucker. The unfamiliar feeling of cold sweats still dampened his skin and soaked the blankets beneath his resting form. The sensation only became prevalent as Zero shifted. The back of his neck and head had suffered the most noticeable sheet of perspiration. It took the carrier a long moment to remember that his physical appearance was different from when he was fifteen, so he startled himself when he felt the moistened tendrils of his own hair sticking to the side of his face and sprawling out behind and beneath him. When he remembered his new looks, everything that had happened since his transformation returned too in dim fragments.

 

Kaien watched as Zero’s expression turned lonesome. He tried to quell the ache in his own heart, seeing his darling Zero in such a state. The schoolmaster swallowed the acidic lump in his throat and smiled before leaning over Zero so that the boy could see a friendly face.

 

“You are with me again, right, Zero?” Cross was granted a small nod in return. “Good,” he said cheerfully. “But don’t go getting too riled up now. I’ve finally got the fever to stay down, but that doesn’t mean it can’t come back.”

 

Zero was given the loose ins and outs of who found him without an explanation as to how or why he’d been in need of help. Cross could tell the boy had some recollection of why he’d been brought to heal under his caretaker in particular though. As Kaien explained how it wasn’t easy to craft the perfect remedies to combat the kind of sickness ailing Zero, the violet-eyed beauty glanced around the room absently.

 

First, he noticed the long table against the wall that was littered with all manner of outlandish gifts. Huge bouquets of expensive flowers, jewelry boxes, all manner of imported chocolates in well-decorated boxes, and stuffed animals of multiple species lined the surface of the desk.

 

Then Zero noticed the weight on his legs. He could barely move them, but the weight was warm and comforting. When he looked down, he realized that the cause of the sensation was Cross’s canine familiar. The wolf was resting easy. Its chest heaved slowly with each deep inhale. Zero could feel its energy gently pulsing into his body through its will.

 

“Do you know what happened to you, Zero?”

 

“Sort of.” The vampire could remember the gist of the last few days, but some of the details were hazy. In fact, most of the details were unclear. He had them before, he was certain of it, but now that he was thinking more clearly the memories obscured like old dreams.

 

“Do you remember your transformation? You’re a carrier now.” Cross spoke carefully.

 

“Yes. I know.” Zero remembered that much at least. He’d been turned into a submissive runt on his sixteenth birthday. When was that though? Yesterday, or was it longer ago than that?

 

“I found you in Kaname’s room. Do you remember being there?”

 

Zero shook his head gently. “No.”

 

Kaien’s eyes held newfound worry he was thankful Zero couldn’t notice because the boy was looking down at his lap. He hesitated before asking his next question. “What is the last thing you do remember?”

 

There was a long pause that chewed on Cross’s patience, and then he witnessed his pupil’s eyes widen with fear and his mouth turn down and his lips part in a disgusted grimace. The memories returned in high-definition and left Zero’s body trembling.

 

“Zero,” Kaien offered the boy a gentle touch on his shoulder that caused him to flinch.

 

“Ow!” Zero’s oversized fangs cut into the flesh of the vampire’s lower lip as his jaw locked from tense panic. “What?” The unfamiliar sensation of having his fangs extended without warning startled Zero out of his terror quite quickly. He reached up and touched the long daggers of bone with the tip of his index and middle fingers. His next move was to try and retract the teeth, but it was no good. They wouldn’t budge. “Why won’t they go back in?”

 

“Calm down. It’s okay. You’re a carrier. They won’t likely ever retract again,” Cross explained. “You body has been going through quite a few changes for the last week. It’s natural that some of them will be a bit alarming.”

 

“Week!?” Zero’s head started to spin.

 

He listened as Kaien explained how much time had passed and what he knew of what happened. The headmaster was careful around the topic of Zero’s violation, but he felt it pointless to deny the acts. He tried to explain to the boy why the other vampires and Kaito had been acting so strangely and made minor excuses for their behavior, but was quick to add that the behavior was far from appropriate and that the men could, in fact, learn some self-control so that they didn’t harm Zero in such ways in the future. That knowledge only served to piss Zero off and make his hatred for the group that much stronger, a side effect that Cross hadn’t intended.

 

As the conversation went on, Zero noticed that his body had indeed changed, even from the night he turned sixteen. His muscles were very visible, but less bulgy than they were before. His lips and eyes felt larger, and his hips, thighs, and ass were plusher than ever. It felt uncomfortable feeling the new shapes of the bubbled meat resting under his form. He shuddered as he realized that he must look like a carrier completely now. He even had the trapped fangs, lengthened out to their fullest so that they poured over his lower lip, even when his mouth was parted just slightly. The damn things gave him a weird lisp because he wasn’t accustomed to working his tongue around them. He felt like a mighty tiger turned into a saber-tooth kitten. It was embarrassing and awkward.

 

Kaien tried to lighten the mood by chuckling just a little at how adorable Zero looked lapping at his oversized fangs, but soon regretted the decision when Zero started to cry. “I don’t want to be a carrier! I hate what it’s done to me. What it’s done to Kaito! I hate this! I hate it!”

 

Kaien apologized for being insensitive and tried a new method of cheering his darling up. He offered him a hot cup of blood tea, something only the master of dark arts could make for his unique charges.

 

A while passed until Zero finally came down from his stormy cloud. The two briefly chatted about other things until the subject couldn’t be avoided any longer.

 

“Do you remember what happened, Zero?”

 

Zero took a while to respond and then he simply nodded and stared at the empty cup in his hands until the silence became too much for Cross.

 

Kaien sighed and tried not to let his concern show too heavily on his face. "You don't have to lock it up inside if you don't want to. I already know what they did. At first I didn't realize how bad it was, but eventually I got Takuma to confess to most of what happened. Using that information, it was easy to get the others to break down and tell me everything. I'm sorry about what happened to you, Zero. They had no right to do what they did."

 

Zero fought back tears of relief. The words, despite drudging up what he didn't want to think about, actually brought him relief.

 

Kaien was still the same as he'd always been. He didn't judge Zero or blame him for what had happened like the other men did. He also didn't make a move, didn't act animalistic. He was controlled, reserved, and comforting. Kaien cared.

 

Still, even knowing that brought Zero little more than minor respite. He still felt unsteady, shaken to his core by what had happened. He felt sick and a deep seeded hatred for himself pooled in his stomach and tried to claw its way up, tried to convince his mind it was all his fault for being a slut. For being a carrier. He glared into his tea and felt a twisted convulsion inside that warned him that nothing would ever be the same again.

 

Kaien could sense the darkness in the way Zero held himself. His body was closed off, his beautiful lilac eyes were clouded with grief and fear. The older man didn't want to put the boy in any worse of a mood, but it seemed inevitable. He needed to tell Zero the secret of what was growing inside of him. He took a deep breath and spoke softly. "I know you must be going through a lot right now and I understand that, but you need to be strong. It's very important that your hold yourself together Zero, because it isn't just you that needs to be thought about now."

 

Zero's brows wove together and he looked up at Kaien with confusion. His mind swirled with what those words could possibly mean. "What are you talking about?"

 

"You're pregnant, Zero. The men's actions took. You're going to have babies."

 

Zero’s eyes seemed to swell up in size but it was really only his pupils dilating. His lower lip trembled and he choked on his own surprise. A thousand thoughts flooded him all at once. This couldn't be happening. Not like this. It seemed a nightmare had come true and the worse was yet to come. Zero drew in a shaking breath and let out a wail like a wounded animal. The wolf on his lap looked at him with dismay and jumped from the bed to be out of the way as Kaien leaned over to grip Zero's shoulders to keep the boy from flinging himself from the bed.

 

"No! No! No!" Zero started to chant and heavy tears rolled down his cheeks. "I never asked for this! It isn't fair! I can't! I don't want to! I-I'm not fit to be a–a.... No!"

 

Kaien pulled the boy closer and tried to soothe him. "It's okay! Zero, calm down. It's all going to be all right. I know it seems bad, what they did wasn't fair but there isn't anything we can do. You're too far along already."

 

Zero let out another shriek and shoved roughly against Kaien. The smaller man was knocked back onto the bed and Zero fled from the sheets and stormed out of the room.  
  
He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. He just wanted to run, to flee from responsibility and fear. His mind was running over with dark thoughts, with fear and a terror that flooded his body from his brain to his guts and back again. He clutched at his stomach and nearly swooned as he was overwhelmed with thoughts of what was inside him. Something was growing inside that didn't belong. Thoughts of parenthood soured his mind. He didn't know a thing about parenting children. He wondered who the father was or the fathers were. Could more than one of them truly have impregnated him?

  
It was a terror to think his future children would have not one, but perhaps many uncaring parents. He felt dizziness and nausea befall him. The images of rape came flooding back again. The thick bodies driving in and out of him, working him over even when he was ill and dying. It reminded him of the vampire that had bitten him. That creature had taken without consent as well.

  
Was this Zero's life? Was he doomed to be forever denied a choice? His unsteadiness peaked and he halted at the top of the grand stairwell and clutched his pounding head.  
  
He had thought the other vampires were his friends but he'd been wrong. They only treated him with courtesy because of his ties to Kaien. They'd never really cared for him. Only Kaito had been the exception. Only Kaito had ever really cared for him, but that had only dug a path for betrayal to be planted. Zero's flesh crawled with memories both tainted and evil. He recalled that even Kaito had continued to fuck him in his sickened state. The pack was all that mattered to the hunter now. Kaito was a monster too.

 

Zero swayed and sobbed wretchedly into his own hands. He could feel phantom fangs biting into his neck, wrists, shoulders, and thighs. It stung with remembered pain and he wept as he started to recall more events he had forgotten. He wished it had all been a bad dream, but it wasn't. They had kept feeding as he'd gotten worse and worse. Had they intended to let him die?

 

Overcome with emotion and a sudden pang in his stomach, Zero teetered on the edge of the steps. An ache in his engorged fangs and his forgotten guts urged him into a bloodlust on top of the spiraling chaos he already felt and it became too much all at once. He wobbled and toppled forward and down the stairs.

 

He thought he'd feel the smack of the stairs into his chest, but instead he felt firm hands around his shoulders. Before he knew it he was upright. He blinked and Kaito's form bled into his vision. Zero could see every pulsing vein of life in Kaito's body and he had to close his eyes against the assault on his appetite.

 

Kaito looked his friend over with concern and brushed back his sweat-soaked silver hair. The hunter knew by the vacant gaze and the clammy sensation of Zero's skin that the vampire was in a blood lust and needed to feed. He was clearly starved of proper nutrients.

 

Zero heard Kaito mumbling something. He asked if the vampire was okay, said vague words about his condition. The only thing Zero heard clearly was the offer.

 

"Do you want to feed from me?" Kaito used one hand to pull down his shirt and reveal his shoulder. It also exposed a bit of his hairy pectoral, something Zero would have fawned over just a week before.

 

The urge to sink his fangs down into the mortal was strong, but Zero's thoughts were still bitter and he didn't want that flavor on his tongue. Somehow too it seemed as though it would be unsatisfying and Zero saw no point if it couldn't curb his need. "No," he hissed.

 

Kaito looked despairingly at his friend. He tried to urge him closer, but Zero just turned his head away, snubbed the offer of blood like a kid fighting off his vegetables.

 

Then Kaito recalled what Kaname had said to him just days before. Zero's new carrier status meant he'd need a special sustenance to maintain himself. He'd need to feed on the blood of the strongest alpha to keep his sanity. That alpha was Kaname, no matter how Kaito was loathed to admit it, for he possessed the strongest bond with Zero because of his tricks. Ultimately, Zero's health meant more to Kaito than his pride and he knew he needed to take Zero to where he could get help. So, he carefully led the man down the stairs and away.

 

Kaien watched from the top of the stairs with a worried expression etched into his features. He wanted to interfere, but there was little he could do now and he had to hope Zero would be in good hands.        

 

Kaito led the dazed Zero through the building to the front room of the dormitories where Kaname sat on a huge couch, surrounded by his usual group. They waited as though they had expected Zero's arrival. Kaito realized they must have sensed him coming.

 

Kaito reluctantly passed Zero into Kaname's large arms. Kaname cradled the nearly limp man in his grip. Though Zero was still much larger than a normal man, he fit easily into Kaname's oversized biceps.

 

Kaito jealously watched Kaname brush Zero's hair from his face to take in his pallid features.

 

"Poor baby, you're starving," Kaname purred.

 

Zero felt even weaker than he had before and his head lolled as he tried to acknowledge his alpha.

 

"I know what you need." Kaname held up his wrist. It was a display for the other vamps and the hunter and it called attention to the limb before he brought it down and pierced it with his own fangs. He pulled back and allowed a sliver of red to roll down his arm and he held the offering to Zero's lips. "Drink from me and be replenished."

 

Zero's eyes grew wide and he felt a jolt of need that made him ache to his bones. He lunged forward without another thought and sank his teeth in deep around the preexisting hole. He sucked down the liquid greedily, slurped the blood from the spout and guzzled it down as fast as his throat allowed.

 

It filled his body with an unfamiliar satisfaction. It quelled an itch he hadn't known was budding and eased the impulse he had to devour without consequence. It also sent shocks of pleasure down his body. The feeling slithered along his abs and between the crevices in his still bulky body. It ebbed away the tension in his limbs and subdued the rage inside him, if only for a moment. It lulled him to a false sense of security. He writhed atop Kaname's lap and suckled until the larger man pulled him off.

 

He sat back and panted and his red-stained lips looked full and vibrant and made the men around him shuffle with repressed desire. He settled in Kaname's arms like a satisfied cat and licked the remnants from his maw. Kaname stroked his hair lovingly, tried to connect with his carrier while the man was still in bliss.

  
Unfortunately for the alpha it didn't take long for Zero to remember he wasn't safe. He felt the eyes on him and heard the groans of the four other vampires as they touched themselves just out of his view. He could hear the telltale shucking, the slick glide of hands over straining cocks. His spine twitched and he shifted with discomfort. Memories of being held down and roughly pummeled by those cocks made him flinch and he tried to pull away.

 

Kaname tightened his grip on the boy to keep him from scurrying free and the touch snapped something in Zero's fragile mind and he started to scream as though he was wounded. He thrashed and flung his arms around as he tried to fend off his alpha. He started to sob angrily and push against the boulders of Kaname's pecs. He felt useless and helpless and he shook in the firm grip around him.

 

Kaname tried to steady the boy and the other men surged forward to comfort Zero as well. All at once they tried to ask him what the matter was. They thought perhaps he was in pain, but as Kaname loosened his grip it did nothing for Zero's flailing and the men realized the smaller man was under duress.

 

Zero's high levels of adrenaline finally took a toll on him and everything went dark. The bigger men looked down on their little carrier with great concern.

 

"I think Kaien told him about the pregnancy," Kaito said softly and brushed loose hairs from Zero's sweat-slick face.

 

"He's just stressed out from the weight of everything then," Kaname justified. "We'll make it up to him."

 

The other men nodded in silent agreement.

 

 

Some time later, Zero stirred and was surprised that he wasn't where he'd last been. He hadn't realized in all of the hullabaloo that he'd lost consciousness. He sat up and looked around and realized two things.

 

The first was that this had to be Kaname's bed. It smelled like the vampire and it was huge, big enough it nearly swallowed Zero in his shrunken state. He felt as though he could swim across the covers and in another situation it might have been amusing but it just served to make him feel more trapped.

 

The second thing was that he wasn't alone. At the end of the bed stood Hanabusa and Akatsuki like guard dogs. They were there to watch over him, but their presence simply added to the sensation of imprisonment.

 

"Are you feeling better?" Hanabusa asked.

 

Zero turned away from him. He didn’t desire conversation and the other vampire didn't press for it. Inwardly, the smaller man started to seethe.

 

This was his life now. He could never escape them.

 

That didn't mean he had to like it. He vowed to himself then and there that he'd never become co-dependent on them. If they thought being constantly around him would endear them to him they were sorely mistaken, Zero would see to that. He wouldn't let them break him. He'd never forgive them. He didn't want to be their friend and, though he couldn't escape their control, he didn't have to make it easier for them.

 

When they spoke to him again, he ignored them just the same.

 

Outside the room, Kaito and Kaname were apart from their betas. They needed to discuss the situation as the leaders of the group.

 

"Zero is pregnant with more than one child. That's obvious if what we sensed was anything to go by. But he's miserable. That's dangerous. Stress and fear will hurt the children." Kaito lowered his voice and tried not to let his guilt seep through. "Hurt him."

 

"We'll take care of Zero. If he's afraid then we will quell those fears. If he thinks he wants distance then we will show him he needs us. We'll relieve everything and make sure he doesn't have a care in the world. What he needs is our support and constant attention. If we're always around he will get used to it."

 

"Is that really the best way to ease his pain?" Kaito was uncertain but he wanted to do something to make Zero feel better and the testosterone pumping through is corrupted veins left him unable to think as he once had as a free man.

 

Kaname grinned wickedly. "It'll be perfect."  

 

 

 

**CHAPTER TWO: DANGER ON THE BEACH!**

 

After four months, Zero’s stomach was just starting to show the first signs of the lives growing inside his masculine gut. Being a very large man of nearly nine feet in height with muscles comparable to any decent bodybuilders’ mass, the young vampire barely showed his condition. His belly pooched out just a couple of inches, making the line of his abs appear swollen. Despite the fact that the other men, his mates, didn’t seem to mind the transformation at all, Zero still felt very self-conscious about the way he looked.

 

He had already spent hours wrestling with his demons over the rights and wrongs of the situation. Being a boy made the issue difficult. Being an omega at his size was even more curious. Zero was an oddity.

 

In the illustrations and old texts a carrier was always depicted or described as a small, frail, beautiful, elf-like creature with huge hips and breathtaking effeminate features despite being male. However, Zero was none of those things. At least, he didn’t feel like he fit the bill. So, not only was he an oddity in general, being a giant beefcake turned extra-tall super stud that didn’t fit in with normal human society, he was also an abnormality when it came to fulfilling his destined role as a carrier.

 

Zero’s mind raced around thoughts like those all the time. His insecurities were not aided by the constant compliments of the hormonally driven pack members either. Despite all their petting, stroking, and complimenting while they fucked him, Zero’s nerves never eased.

 

He came to tolerate the attention as he became numb to the frequent abuse in power the group seemed to think they held over him now. He became complacent and accepting that his role and condition was irreversible and unavoidable. He fed from Kaname and allowed Kaito and the vampires do as they wanted most of the time. His dignity was all but diminished, but there were just a few saving graces.

 

Zero had made up his mind early on that he would refuse to take the help or charity of the other men. He never asked them for anything, only showing professional appreciation for the things they did for him. When they carried out tasks, it was of their own accord. Zero would not beg. He also made sure to never show them much affection. Sometimes in the heat of lust, Zero would forget himself and kiss or nuzzle into one of the men or cry out for one of the larger males, but he never acted playful or loving outside of those twisted moments.

 

Ignoring the alphas and betas gave Zero a sense of control. Rejecting their gifts and snubbing their independent attempts to bond with him made the carrier feel like maybe, just maybe, he could last out his eternity with some dignity still intact.

 

Unfortunately, four months was a long time and even the simple-minded brutes that claimed Zero were starting to understand the predicament they were in.

 

“He’s too independent,” Senri said.

 

“We’ve all noticed the change,” Hanabusa added. “But what are we supposed to do about it?”

 

“He’s barely affectionate. He doesn’t ask us to do anything for him or anything!” Takuma’s irritation with Zero had been apparent for weeks. The beta had felt as though he had made special efforts to strengthen his bond with Zero. He would bring the carrier small gifts, like stuffed animals, and read to him from time to time to show off how much he appreciated Zero, but the silver-haired boy never gave an ounce of affection in return. It was maddening. “We’ve done everything for him and he still treats us like prison wards!”

 

“Takuma has a very good point,” Akatsuki said. “I’ve offered to take him on walks just to get him some fresh air, but he doesn’t even bat an eye.”

 

“He doesn’t think he needs us! That’s the problem,” Senri voiced. “He thinks there is something better out there for him.”

 

“But there isn’t!” Akatsuki growled. “We’re his lovers and we’re all he needs!”

 

“Perhaps we’ve been babying him too much?” Kaname paused and ran his fangs over his bottom lip as he worried the flesh there. He didn’t want to be harsh with the boy. After all, Zero was their precious carrier and barer of their children, his children. Nevertheless, something needed to change. Zero’s attitude was putting the entire clan on edge and a tempered family was an unsteady one.

 

“I don’t think being cruel to him will get us anywhere!” Kaito scolded the others for their dim wit. “He needs to feel safest with us. He needs to learn that we are only trying to love him and protect him. Not hurt him and control him.”

 

“Of course we don’t want to hurt him,” Kaname snapped. He hated Kaito’s constant superiority complex. “But pampering him all the time isn’t getting us any closer to earning his affection!”

 

“Kaname is right,” Takuma said sullenly. His eyes narrowed as he considered Zero’s cruelty towards them all. “We’re his pack, but he doesn’t see us that way. We’re unnecessary to him.”

 

“He doesn’t believe he needs us,” Senri whispered coldly.

 

A heavy air settled over the group of incredibly powerful men. It was unthinkable how simple it was for Zero’s independence to weigh on them all. It was agreed that something had to be done to boost the carrier’s co-dependency, but it seemed no one had a solution. Then, Hanabusa spoke up.

 

“I’ve got it!” he shouted. “We should take Zero out!”

 

“Out?” Akatsuki groaned. “To where?”

 

“To the beach!” Hanabusa grinned. The plan fell into place in his mind. He felt confident that he knew exactly how to convince their darling omega to fall under the spell of affectionate obedience. The others could see the boy’s expression, but they were at a loss as to how sands and sea where going to help. Seeing their clear confusion, Hanabusa sighed and shook his head. “Don’t you get it?” Blank stares came from all directions. In an obviously frustrated tone, Hanabusa exaggerated his words to get his message across. “We need Zero to find security in us, right? So, what’s the fastest way to convince someone that you are their protector?”

 

Kaname smiled broadly. He suddenly understood what his companion was getting at. “I see,” he said. “Brilliant!” Once Kaname understood the intention behind the beach concept, his mind quickly developed a series of possibilities. “It’s a perfect idea.”

 

 

It was the alpha vampire himself who ventured in to give Zero the news. He arrived at Zero’s chambers completely naked. He frequently enjoyed greeting his carrier that way when it was feeding time, mostly due to the complication clothing brought and the sense of dominance showing off his muscular physique gave him.

 

“Zero,” Kaname called out as he opened the bedroom door.

 

As usual, Zero was sitting in his room’s large bay window. The balcony was hidden by large, drawn curtains that hid the beautiful boy’s form from Kaname’s sight, but the taller vampire knew exactly how Zero appeared. The carrier was fond of sitting in his soft robes with his head resting on the cool, thick glass of the window. One toned leg drooped lazily off the edge of the elevated resting place while the other bent at the knee and leaned against the glass as well. Kaname had found Zero in that position more often than any other. The alpha adored the forlorn gaze because of the beautiful way Zero could pout, but he also despised how easy it was for his lover to become entangled in the melancholy of his dramatics.

 

Kaname pulled back the curtains. Sure enough, there Zero was, staring out the window as though he were a princess trapped in the high tower of his evil godmother’s castle.

 

“You didn’t answer me, Zero. I called for you.” Kaname lightly chided the boy, but his tone was soft and loving despite how deep and naturally intimidating it was. “I have good news for you.” Zero didn’t so much as bat an eyelash. “And something to eat,” Kaname promised. That earned him at least the slightest acknowledgement. Zero’s pale lavender eyes peered over at the dominant vampire. However, every other feature on him remained consistent. “I know you must be hungry by now.”

 

Zero felt his blood run cold. He could smell the scent of fresh, hot crimson running through Kaname’s veins. He had fed, and recently. The fragrance was almost enough to encourage Zero to pull himself towards his oppressor but his pride kept him in place a moment longer. He hated how terribly he craved Kaname’s taste. Worse was his hunger for the man’s touch.

 

“What’s the news?” Zero asked coldly.

 

Kaname allowed his eyes to roam over his omega’s form. The man was ridiculously beautiful. The moonlight coming in through the window seemed only to illuminate already perfect features. Without hesitation, Kaname moved his hand up to stroke the long, silken strands of hair from Zero’s pale face.

 

“I can tell you while you feed,” Kaname offered.

 

Zero bit his tongue as Kaname’s large knuckles brushed the carrier’s cheek. The smaller male felt the urge to lean into the touch, to scrub against Kaname’s hand until the powerful vampire was cradling Zero’s face in his palm. Resisting such things was a near hourly struggle for the boy. Though it never became easier, the repetition of denying the urges formed a wall of confidence for Zero. Any time he felt his resolve weakening, he remembered how many times he had resisted lowering himself to that level before. It gave him the strength he needed to keep from acting like a well-whipped mutt in heat.

 

“Not here,” Zero growled. The window was Zero’s safe place, his private zone where he could go to think and escape from his new life, if only just a little. He refused to feed from the other vampires or be touched by them there. It was a simple courtesy the pack gave him that almost made him believe part of them really did care about him.

 

“Alright,” Kaname purred. He reached out and locked one of his meaty arms under Zero’s knees and the other behind the carrier’s back. He hoisted Zero into the air with ease and carried him over to the bed. As the gigantic male sat on the edge of the emperor-sized bed, the mattress bent inward around his mighty glutes and bodacious thighs. He let Zero go, but the boy was now balanced on one of his alpha’s legs. Kaname swooned internally as his carrier’s firm bubbled cheeks spread out and hugged his bulging quadriceps. “Better?”

 

Zero could feel drool starting to pool up in his mouth. He licked his lips as he stared at Kaname’s huge chest. Behind those thick pectorals and strong ribs was a steadily beating undead heart.

 

A vampire’s heart only every pulsed where there was fresh life in his or her veins. It circulated the blood throughout the body for all of an hour before the nutrients the beasts needed were stored in their tissue and the heart slowed to a complete halt once more.

 

Normally, the vampires at the academy would be prohibited from feeding off of human beings. They were given blood replacement shots, fluids, or supplements to quell their immortal hunger. However, Kaito was a part of the pack’s hierarchy. He was an alpha, just like Kaname, but being mortal meant that he was a false temptation for Zero. His blood couldn’t satisfy the carrier the same way Kaname’s could. So, after much deliberation, Kaito and Kaname came to an agreement. Kaname would get to feed from Kaito, a delicious and rewarding arrangement for the vampire lord, so long as Kaname then used the fresh blood to feed Zero. It was the only way that they three could always be involved in the nurturing process that kept Zero and his unborn children healthy.

 

Sitting on top of Kaname’s lap, Zero could hear and smell the sweet mixture of his alpha’s blood pulsating through Kaname’s veins. He couldn’t help but grab on to the nourishment greedily. The pups inside of him were growing larger every day and they drained Zero of everything he took in at rapid rates. Every three to six hours was feeding time, but it was never enough to satisfy Zero for that long. Even when he guzzled down his fill, the effort of mothering the little monsters in his belly proved too much for any sort of longevity.

 

Kaname grinned as his carrier’s teeth sank into the taught flesh of his brawny pec. The muscle twitched, causing Zero’s fangs to tear into the meat of the muscle even further. There was virtually no pain for Kaname thanks to his enormous size. The bite felt like a loving nibble that excited him and made his nipples stand on end. He could feel the blood being sucked through the wounds and the feeling was as pleasant as releasing an incredibly full bladder. Kaname had devoured many quarts of blood from Kaito just before going to see Zero and his veins felt overly full. It was a relief to have some of the extra fluid drained. Having Zero suckle from his tit amused the giant male a great deal.

 

“The pack discussed the matter and we’ve decided that a weekend vacation is in order,” Kaname said. He ran his long, heavy fingers through Zero’s soft hair. He could feel his cock stirring to life between his thighs. The huge member inflated rather quickly and pushed up under Zero’s legs. “We thought that you might like a trip to the beach this weekend. It will be a cloudy day, so there shouldn’t be much to worry about. Plus, we’ll be sure to keep you well fed so a little sunlight shouldn’t do too much harm if it does peak a little.”

 

Zero said nothing, but his eyes darted up accusingly to leer at Kaname. The alpha couldn’t help but find the sight of his darling carrier looking up at him that way a bit of a tease. The boy’s lips were spread apart and pressed firmly against the flesh of Kaname’s flawless chest. He looked too perfect to ignore. Kaname bit his lower lip as his enormous member sprang to life, bouncing Zero in place so that he had to shift his legs around the girth of the thing just to keep steady.

 

“We’ve realized we’ve been keeping you cooped up in this house,” Kaname continued. “And that just isn’t fair to you. We mean to protect you, but none of us intended to cause you more undo stress.”

 

Skepticism crossed Zero’s features. Kaname realized at once that his lover felt insecure about the decision, though he barely could conceive why Zero was so hesitant with accepting kind gestures from the clan. Zero’s viewpoint, the perspective of a captive sex slave, was not one Kaname sympathized with. The older vampire felt that Zero’s uncertainty must have been brought on by his aggressive nature stimulated by the hormonal changes he was going through. He wanted desperately to impress Zero and prove that the idea was in everyone’s best interest and that the offer was sincere.

 

“We can all tell that your not completely happy, Zero.” Kaname’s eye-line seemed to soften as he spoke. Despite his growing rager, the man didn’t attempt to fondle or molest Zero. “You are the most important person in the world to us. You know that, don’t you?”

 

The way Kaname spoke and looked down at Zero made the smaller male feel a twinge of something other than contempt. His heart pounded with the rush of fresh blood but he couldn’t tell if the dizziness overwhelming him was from what he was eating or what he was hearing and seeing. Kaname was very rarely so gentle with Zero despite his professions of love. It was almost nice.

 

“We don’t mean to be so rough with you all the time, and we certainly don’t want to make you feel like a prisoner in your own castle.” Kaname spoke with sincerity, but in truth the monstrously proportioned creature felt that he and the others had been nothing short of perfect spouses to their carrier. Still, he could reason that Zero clearly felt a certain way, even if it was built off of illegitimate emotions. So, Kaname played on the boy’s insecurities and desire to be understood the same way the alpha could with any mortal prey. It was no effort at all for Kaname to portray the emotions necessary to get what he wanted. Zero, it seemed, was fooled. “So we thought that you might enjoy some time away from this place. We really don’t mean any harm, Zero. We just can’t control ourselves around you and we’re sorry.”

 

Zero’s fangs finally pulled away from the broad tears they had made in Kaname’s skin. He licked the last streak of blood from his lips and swallowed thickly. He stayed quiet as he considered Kaname’s pleas.

 

“What do you say? Will you let us make up for being such animals?”

 

Zero’s resolve began to weaken. He thought, perhaps, that everything he thought he knew about the men wasn’t entirely accurate. He wanted so desperately to believe that the other men in his so-called pack really did care about him as more than an incubator, but before his mind softened too much he felt Kaname’s prick twitch and his senses returned to him.

 

He hadn’t wanted to have sex with any of the men who had claimed him. He had said no and no was meant to be enough, but they had ravaged him that first night and then over and over nearly every night since. He had learned that the bastards would never put his feelings, physical pain, or needs before their own wants. Yet the first time he had shown concern for the offspring he carried the group had stopped their rampaging and, for the very first time, allowed him to go to bed without having to finish them all off.

 

That was the truth of it all and Zero reminded himself of it. They didn’t care about him. They only cared about what he could give them. He could get them off hard and he could carry their offspring. That was his role as a carrier and that was his only meaning to them.

 

Even still, when the beasts were kept too hungry they lashed out anyway. If Zero used the excuse of the babies to get out of having sex with the men too many times in a row, they would go into a kind of frenzy that left them numb to sense entirely. The first time had hurt so terribly that Zero had been careful to never tell them no too much again.

 

This had been his life for four months, so he found it disgusting that Kaname thought that anything he could ever do could make up for the hell they had all put him through. Certainly a part of him wanted to believe, but he lowered his expectations promptly and made a decision based on logic rather than petty instinctual desires.

 

“Fine,” Zero said apathetically. His beautiful eyes turned wicked and cruel as he gazed up at Kaname. They slit in defensive protest, a warning that he was in a biting mood. “But I swear to god, if any of you rape me while we are out….”

 

“Don’t use that word,” Kaname growled. He hated that word so completely. It made him sick to his stomach and boiled his alpha blood to the tipping point. He knew that Zero wasn’t always in the mood when things got started, but he refused to accept that such a filthy word could be applied to the love that he and the others gave to Zero. They practically worshiped the boy. It seemed too cruel of a thing of say those who cared for him so much.

 

Zero took in a small breath as he tried not to let Kaname’s dominance scare him into submission. “Fine then. We’ll see how it goes.” A very faint smile crept onto Zero’s lips. A tiny light of hope flickered behind his tired eyes. He wanted to believe Kaname’s words, and if he were being honest then perhaps a trip to the beach would be just the thing he needed.

 

Kaname saw the hint of relaxation behind his lover’s expression and felt a ginormous flood of pride swell up inside of him. The proposal had been a complete success. Part one of the vampire’s plan was complete. Now, they just needed to get everything ready for that weekend’s adventure.

 

 

Days later the vampires and the school's lead hunter arrived at their beach destination. It was overcast and beautifully gloomy out, but it hadn't rained and the budding humidity kept the air warm and the beach surprisingly populated.

 

The men stepped onto the sands already adorned in their swimwear.

 

Takuma wore loose green trunks that looked striking with his pale blond hair. His thick cock, even flaccid, filled the confines of the material and stretched it obscene amounts. His smooth chest was bared and caught what little light the grayed skies had to offer. A big grin almost revealed his retracted fangs as he eagerly chuckled and bounced on his heels on the hot sand. It was obvious he was excited to play with his friends in the blue waters. His calves convulsed to show off his long ligaments each time he leaned forward on his tiptoes in a poorly veiled attempt to conceal his eagerness.

 

Akatsuki sported similar long shorts that covered more of his thighs but revealed the sharp grooves of his v-cut. His pelvis was sharp on both sides and held the hem of the shorts off his stomach to create a bridge that tempted onlookers into pondering the possibility of slipping hands between that gap to grope at the monster within. His abs were equally cut and each one shifted subtly with every one of his breaths. He stood silently, awaiting orders from Kaname to have fun as required.

  

Sapphire eyes fluttered playfully around the beautiful scenery as Hanabusa looked around. He felt confident in his tight blue speedo and he kept his hands on his hips to flex out the beveled mountains of his biceps that glistened with an unnecessary coating of suntan oil. It was an inside joke really and more intended to make the thick ridges of his chest and back pop than it was to help set the vampire ablaze.

 

Senri looked bored before anything had happened but he held his place in the group and his silent, strong demeanor still turned heads. It was hard to miss a sullen redhead as big as a giant clad in cargo trunks that rival his head in saturation. Even with the big leg holes the fabric clung to his tree trunk thighs and squeezed the meat so it seemed all the more imposing. His ribs bore thick racks of meat that rose and fell with the steady influx of his breaths. He seemed distracted for the moment and only fixated on one thing.

 

Kaito's furry chest and tanned flesh made him stand out against the smooth contours of the other men's pale bodies. His height and sprinkles of darker hairs made him look the manliest and most foreboding. He looked like he was ready for a photo-shoot for a mountain man's travel magazine. His long legs carried him long strides over the beach and his rock solid ass shifted with the even strides and protruded through the measly material of his swim trunks.

 

Kaname was not one to be upstaged. His skin was hairless but the way his muscles made the skin pull taught across them made him look buoyant and appealing. Each bulge and gorge was unobstructed by the layers of hair that covered his rival's body and it gave him a contrasting but equally attractive look. The residents of the beach had a hard time looking away from the vampire and even those with judgmental glares could not deny the charming physiques of the massive men.

  

Zero was a peculiar sight amongst his pack of dominants. He was significantly smaller than his comrades. Though he was huge compared to the humans along the waterfront, against his friends he was miniscule. That ended up making him look delicate and fragile on their scale. His soft rolls of muscle were exposed and his stomach showed off the slight bulge of his stomach. From certain angles the curve almost looked like a part of his cuts of meat, but from most he appeared like what he was, a pregnant man in the early stages of parenthood.

 

To onlookers, the sight of the carrier was strange and unexplainable, but to the pack of vampires and their odd hunter, Zero looked beautiful and perfect. They couldn't take their eyes off his long back, dented in the center where his spine curved elegantly beneath his still-muscled flesh, or his long hair draping over his bare shoulders. The subtle light reflecting off of the bright gray clouds made the glimmering silver color look all the more radiant and unnatural. Most of all, they couldn't look away from his round stomach that carried their growing seeds or his taught bubble ass that bounced in his modest trunks with every step. The thick globes were so plump they distended and pushed out the fabric of his swimsuit and made him look like he would float under water even if that wasn't practical.

 

The men loved how he looked and knew without even starting their time on the beach that they'd made a good choice.

 

The beach had a surprising number of humans on its shores despite the gloomy weather and late hour. Just an hour from sunset, Zero had expected there to be maybe one or two small groups of people spread thin. College drunks or marijuana smoking teens trying to escape some kind of stereotype and boredom. Instead, there were individuals, family units, and small groups of friends scattered about all over the place. Several of them seemed to take notice of the titan-esk group of studs as they staked their claim on a particular section of sand.

 

A shudder ran through the carrier as he felt the eyes of the mortals on him. “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea,” Zero mumbled to himself.

 

Kaito placed a hand on the worried boy’s shoulder. Zero’s head snapped up to look at the taller male, the fear of objectification keeping him on edge. To the carrier’s surprise, the hunter smiled down at him in a way he used too, back when they were still friends.

 

“Don’t worry so much,” he spoke softly. “No one is judging you. They probably just aren’t used to seeing so many unique guys in one place.”

 

The way Kaito looked at Zero made him nostalgic for a time before he became a womb-having freak. It almost seemed natural, the way Kaito was behaving. Not like the sex-crazed brute he had become.

 

“My fangs…” Zero added, almost whispering for fear of being overheard. Unlike the other vampires who could still conceal their fangs, Zero’s had become larger and were now impossible to retract or hide. They stuck out over his lower lip and made him feel overtly awkward. Surely someone would notice them. Whether or not they believed they were real was almost irrelevant. Between them and the lump in his stomach formed by his offspring, he felt very vulnerable and as though everyone was scrutinizing him with their eyes and whispering about how odd he appeared.

 

“No one even notices,” Takuma said suddenly. Zero turned his head to face the man who had grown so suddenly close.

 

“Yeah! Don’t be ashamed of what you have,” Hanabusa added. Zero turned his head to his other side, where Hanabusa crept up to give his support with a smile. “You’re beautiful, Zero. Anyone who looks at you will only stare because they are in awe of your good looks.”

 

“Look around,” Akatsuki said. He was standing a few feet behind Takuma. Zero glanced at him and then surveyed the beach. “They’re all too busy going about their own business. No one is worried about us.”

 

“I guess so,” Zero said with a sigh. He had to admit to himself that all the calm comfort actually made him feel like everyone was almost normal again, back to their old selves.

 

“Besides,” Senri added. He bent forward and wrapped his arms around Zero’s shoulders. It put the carrier on edge, but the completely relaxed way Senri simply spoke and then hung there without so much as a nip or flirtatious kiss gave Zero a strange sense of security, something he didn’t think possible to have around any of the vampires or Kaito any more. “If anyone did look at you funny, we’d deal with them.”

 

Kaito, Takuma, Akatsuki, and Hanabusa all nodded and grunted in agreement.

 

“I guess it has just been a while since I’ve seen anyone but you guys,” Zero said.

 

Senri felt his superior coming closer and stood casually from his place on Zero and walked out towards the ocean line. Hanabusa laughed and ran after him, but then surpassed him altogether and headed straight for the salt water. Takuma and Akatsuki set up camp in the middle of an open spot on the beach and started to bask, showing off how long they could make their muscular torsos as they stretched out.

 

Kaname came up from behind Zero and stopped by the boy’s side. He didn’t touch Zero, but he smiled down at him. Zero looked up and met his gaze. The monster that Kaname had become seemed to be at rest. As Zero stared into Kaname’s eyes, he felt that there was nothing for him to fear from the man.

 

“You should enjoy yourself, Zero,” Kaname said. “Today is all about your revival. Your day off from being a carrier, if you will.” He laughed, a sound so earnest it brought tears right to the edges of Zero’s eyes. It seemed too pleasant and natural to be real. “Well, I suppose you’ll still be responsible for the kids, but you know what I meant.”

 

Zero looked over at Kaito who was also smiling in his old way still, and then down at his belly. His toned abs bulged down around and below his navel. His hand stroked over the soft skin there as he contemplated the lives growing inside of him. It seemed impossible, but he wondered if perhaps things only seemed so bad because everyone was still new to everything. The endorphins released from even a moment of pleasure filled his mind with a sense of longing for the belief that this side of everyone, the one that resembled things before his sixteenth birthday, was the real them. It seemed too tempting to be reality, but Zero kept wondering quietly to himself, _What if it can all become okay?_

 

Hanabusa’s laughter broke Zero’s concentration. A loud splash followed the echo of his voice as the blond landed a dramatic, self-propelled canon ball into the ocean’s waves. His girth sent splashes of water out in all directions. As he popped up on the surface, he cheered and ushered the others in. “The water is great!” he cried.

 

In truth, the water was cold, so cold that he and only a small handful of other people were even in the water. He wanted to watch the others jump in and freeze their dicks off though, so he playfully acted as though there was nothing to the chill. Internally, however, Hanabusa did muse over how great the cool water felt washing around his swollen balls. He wondered for a moment why his balls felt so extra enlarged, but he decided to ignore the worry and just enjoy the sensation of floating. The tingle of the shifting waves dragged and pushed the vampire’s huge sack around, teasing his libido into excitement. Fortunately, the water’s low temperature made it easy to hold back a poorly timed growth.

  
Akatsuki and Senri moved down to the shore’s edge, but Senri stopped right at the end of the tide zone. He allowed the water to pool back up and tease his large feet as he gripped the sand with his incredibly long toes.

 

Akatsuki, on the other hand, started to wade into the ocean only to find that the water was considerably more chilled than he had expected. His huge knads tucked in and his massive length pulled itself as tight as it could from the first rush of water that teased Akatsuki’s legs. He grabbed his bulge through the thin layer of his suit as his body began to ache.

 

“Damn!” Akatsuki cried. “This water is way too cold, Hana! You’re crazy!”

 

Hanabusa laughed and started to swim around just to mock his companion. “Don’t be such a crybaby, Tsuki. I’m in the water and I feel great!”

 

Akatsuki shook his head and took a step back. As he shifted backwards, he realized how wide his legs had to be parted to make room for his sack’s girth. He reached a little further down and handled his sack, trying to appear as casual about the gesture as possible. His balls felt swollen and larger than usual. He thought how strange that was given the circumstance but soon let it go as Takuma announced his presence from a few feet away.

 

“A little cold water isn’t a big deal for a powerhouse like me.” Takuma was usually boisterous, but his claim excited all of the other men around him. They wanted to watch the princely punk suffer for his over confidence, so they waited on standby and said nothing to deter the man as he took a running start down the beach and dove straight into a large oncoming wave like a professional surfer. His body disappeared and the other three held their breath and waited for him to emerge.

 

When Takuma’s head finally surfaced, the majority of his impressive form quickly followed. He had kicked off of the ground in a desperate attempt to escape the icy chill of the ocean’s waters. Salt water entered his flaring nostrils and mouth as he gasped for air. He spat and moaned about the horrid taste and sting of the water while all of his friends mocked him and laughed at his expense.

 

“Shut up! All of you!” Takuma growled, embarrassed and shivering. He wrapped his bulging arms around himself the best he could, but his rock-solid nipples were clearly visible. They stood like saluting soldiers on a flushed plain of goose bump-covered skin. His muscles all quivered and tensed as he yelled at the others and shuddered.

 

Kaname and Kaito chuckled from their position on the beach. They were standing guard, watching over their pack like the proud leaders they were. Seeing the betas enjoying their time out was a relief for both of them, especially Kaname who bore the most responsibility for the men.

 

Zero had noticed the change in attitude as well. He’d been looking out at the others as they played, but even as he considered their behavior his mind had wandered off without him into a more cynical place. His thoughts were on the few stray seagulls in the sky and the other people on the beach. Freedom.

“You should go have fun,” Kaito said.

 

“Huh?” Zero’s deadpan expression shifted. He glanced back at Kaito with unfocused eyes.

 

“You don’t have to stay here doing nothing,” Kaito explained. Zero’s expression turned more active as he spoke. “You can go play on the beach, or in the water with the boys, or whatever.”

 

An opportunity showed itself and Zero seized the moment.

 

“Could I go look for some sea shells?” he asked. The two alphas were surprised by how brightly their carrier’s eyes seemed to shine as he asked. It was almost like all the light that had been drained from Zero’s beautiful lavender orbs was suddenly being replenished.

 

“Of course,” Kaname said. He smiled down at Zero, thankful that the boy seemed to relax with the idea that he was free to roam around as he saw fit. “I bet there are some pretty great ones around here. Maybe you could bring them home as souvenirs?”

 

“Sure.” Zero nodded his head and stood. His toes and heels dug into the soft sand and tickled his sensitive skin. He started off down the edge of the beach, pretending to look for shells as he went.

 

Just as planned.

 

“He’s moving awfully quickly,” Kaname said, a hint of frustrated worry in his tone.

 

“He is confused about things. He doesn’t realize he’s safest here, with us,” Kaito reminded.

 

“He’ll learn.”

 

 

Zero ran along the beachfront once he reached the other side of the rocky turn and was certain the others couldn’t see him. The sound of his own breathing and blood filled his ears as he darted. He was free. He would run away from them all and never return. His plan was to move as quickly as possible before they had a chance to realize he was too far gone to catch up to. He had to move quickly though, because the instant they realized he was trying to escape they would be after him. They’d drag him back to that damned school, that damned room, and lock him away again.

 

His feet tore up sections of sand and scattered it behind him as he ran. He moved in yard-sized steps, but his gusto slowly started to run out. He found himself running slower and slower, and before long he was walking at a pace only faster than average.

 

Part of him still wanted to run, but he realized he had nowhere to go. He was victim to a changing in his body he didn't understand and now he was filled with the responsibility of life. It was getting to the point he could almost sense the life within him and though it often triggered dark memories to think of them, he didn't blame the unborn children inside him for the error of others and he had no desire to punish them with foolish actions of his own.

 

His instinct was to retreat back to the safety of the pack. He hated to admit it but being so far from them for the first time in months made him feel uneasy. He knew to give into that would be to give them what they wanted and his rebellious nature had no such desire to grant them that privilege. He didn't want to be a puppet instilled with their programmed motions.

He came to a compromise within himself. He wouldn't flee, but he didn't return to them either. He decided to take the time for himself to breathe. He walked the stretch of the beach and watched the sky growing dimmer as the sun, hidden beneath the clouds, vanished farther from view. He kicked up some sand and watched it flitter toward the water and melt into it, a liquefied version of its earlier self.

 

He found himself thinking about the bigger men again and his heart tugged him backwards. It wouldn't suit him well to give in to the same instincts that guided the bigger men's poor actions, so he ignored the pull and traveled farther down the way until he reached an area beneath a pier. He had read somewhere that shells culminated most frequently under docks and he bent down to search and test this theory.

 

He focused his attention on scouring the beach for interesting finds. It wasn't the sort of place littered with shells, but he found the odd treasure here and there. He uprooted a sand dollar and dusted it with his fingertips to brush away the sand wedged in the fossil's unique grooves. He liked the depth of the starburst so he slipped it into the pocket of his swim trunks before returning to his dig.

 

Attentively he scoured in search of big and little shells. Mostly he sifted away broken pieces and tried not to let them make him sad. He concentrated on the promise of finding something whole instead. He didn't realize the voices drawing closer and around him until they were permeating the back of his mind. It was like a fuzzy static hum that rose in frequency until it was almost buzzing and it made his sensitive ears itch.

 

The whispers rose up more and more until he could hear the words and they stung his flesh like knives as he deciphered them. "Who is that freak?" The voices whispered harshly. "What a fat weirdo." Zero didn't want to believe they were focused on him but it was obvious, they were pointing his way, there was no one else nearby. They came from over a sandy knoll where he couldn't clearly see, but knew anyone would see him fine below.

He tried to keep his focus on his task, but it soon became impossible.

 

He grew more self-conscious as the voices grew closer and he realized for the first time how far he had wandered. In his urge to distance himself he had gone so far from the others that he couldn't see or hear them despite their immense sizes and volume. Zero felt slightly unnerved. He rubbed at his stomach without really thinking about it. He tried to pretend the words weren’t for him, but for some other unfortunate soul on the beach that day.

 

He knew that wasn't the case though. The voices were getting louder and grumbling cruel things about his height and weight.

 

A group of humans emerged from the horizon and finally let themselves be known. They walked right up to Zero and he felt his heart sink. "Hey, freak. What the hell are you doing?" One of the men in a rather large group walked up to Zero's crouching form.   
  
The vampire looked up and felt several things at once. The first was shame. He felt fat, and huge, and awkward and gawky. The second emotion was terror. The man before him was perhaps half his height but his sneering expression made Zero feel small and weak. The final emotion was anger. Why did this have to be happening to him? Why couldn't people just leave him alone?

 

"Answer him, weirdo!" called another rabble-rouser.

 

"Can you talk? Or do those big fangs get in the way?" Jeered another still.

 

He opted to ignore them at first. He stood and tried to walk away, but as if sensing his motions other men moved to form a circle around him. Zero tried to push past them silently but they pressed in shoulder-to-shoulder and leered up at him with amused and accusing expressions.

 

"Hey fat-ass, we're talking to you."

 

"This is a no vampire zone."

 

"He's probably not even a real 'pire. Look at that fake ass hair."

 

"Why you dye your hair that ugly color?"

 

"Those teeth are too huge to be legit."

 

Zero felt his face growing hot and his stomach churned at the humiliating and degrading things they were saying. His body and the changes he'd undergone were already sources of body dysphoria for Zero and the taunts only made him feel all the more worthless and ugly. His hair color was usually a source of pride but that too was being used against him. He tried to push past them but they shoved against him and he recoiled.

 

It became impossible to even try to escape. Even with his larger size he knew he couldn't use it against them or things would get out of hand and he was greatly outnumbered. He couldn't even push through them because he was becoming dizzy. The beating of a single heart could at times set the vampire on a lust but the perhaps dozens of men surrounding him were creating a chorus of uneven rhythms that pounded in the back of his head and made his every nerve ache with the desire to sink his fangs into them. He was sick with the delirium and the coiling emotions fighting for dominance within him.

 

"I guess he really can't talk around those stupid fangs. Take them out, you ugly bitch! Take them out!" A larger man stared to chant and soon all the others were chanting with him.

 

"Take them out! Take them out!"

 

Zero started to feel his head pound with the surefire sign of distress. He clutched at his temples to soothe the pounding of their voices and hearts but it was too much. He could feel the burn of tears just at the breach of his lenses and he thought he would shatter. Why were they doing this to him? Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone?

 

Then someone snapped him out of it enough to get a response. He felt a rubber beach ball strike his side roughly and he gasped and snapped. "Back off! Leave me alone!"

 

"Leaf me elone," one man mocked Zero's slight lisp.

 

The protest only seemed to fuel them more and others started tossing sand and dirt at him. He ducked and managed to avoid most of it, but then a rock about the size of a small fist struck Zero's stomach and he let out a howl and instinctually curled around his stomach to guard his unborn children. His core was taught and his muscles alone were likely enough to protect against the object, but Zero felt terror washing over every inch of him and it made him animalistic. "Get away from me!" he wailed.

 

"Whoa! What's his deal? What a freak!" The men continued to laugh and mock. Other people started to gather, men and women all young and probably on spring break, they came to laugh and whisper, but no one came to Zero's aid.

 

He started to snarl at them on instinct and that riled them more. Enraged by his fighting spirit they moved in on him and started to kick harshly at his feet and legs. They grabbed at his hair and started to tug painfully. When Zero sunk down to better guard his stomach they kicked at his sides and made him weep and howl.

 

"We don't like your kind on this beach," they growled.

 

"You brought this on yourself, vampire!"

 

Zero couldn't fight off his instincts much longer. He started to pant. The need inside him was throbbing for the blood that was rushing through his assailants. If he gave in to his primal nature he knew he would shred through the humans no matter their number, but it seemed they didn't view him as a risk. If anything taking down the giant with such ease only increased their dark desire to torment him.

 

His own dark desires grew and his rage surmounted with each new jolt of pain. His eyes glowed with vampric power as his frustration reached a boiling point.

 

He reared back at the next strike and swung out his hand with claws bared. He struck the first human nearest his range. The man jumped back in time to only have his tank top shredded and his stomach grazed. Still, the infliction was enough to draw blood from cuts too deep, but not deep enough to kill.

 

The reaction was alarming. The humans started to scream and the sound was like sirens. It was an alarm that pulled Zero back to himself only enough to keep him from finishing the job.

 

The conflict only enraged the humans more and they started to yell in words he could no longer understand among the scourge. The hostility he understood though. He could see more gather, he watched them take up rocks while others fetched a myriad of objects to use as weapons.

  
The only words he could make out clearly were the proclamations of a single accusation. "Monster!" They screamed and chanted and reviled. "Monster!"

 

Zero tried with all his might not to make a deadly mistake. Taking human life was the greatest sin a vampire could commit. Zero had never once taken a human life and he didn't want to start now. He knew there was no going back from it and that was the only thread that kept him grounded even as his instincts told him to end this madness and fuel his fire all at once.

  
Ultimately the true Zero won out. The cowardice, kind-hearted, and quiet man beneath the power urged his body into a ball to protect the life within him. He sobbed as he was barraged with rocks and the shells he'd so desperately sought to ease his mind.

 

He wanted them to die, but he wouldn't be the one to hurt them. He couldn't no matter what they did to him. His humanity meant more than all of them.

 

Still he started to think this might be the end for him. The people around were so violent, so angry. Fueled now by fear, they surely intended to kill him. He wept with his knees up to guard his belly and he shook against the sand in fear.

 

Was this really his fate? Why did humans have to be so cruel? Why couldn't they have left him alone? Why did he have to be this creature? He hated it as much as they did! Why had he left his alphas? Why had he thought he could get by without their strengths? Why?

 

Then the ground began to tremble. It shook like an earthquake but it wasn't. The vibrations were soon accompanied by screams. It started off with just a few but then rose over the crowd like a wave. Then the vampire heard the crashing of waves harshly against the water in the distance at his back. The screams grew even louder and now Zero felt people slamming against him in a different way, frantically as if they were tripping over him.

 

Zero dared to open his eyes and he could see dozens of legs scrambling against shaking sand. Men let out sounds of fear and humans tripped and fumbled over each other to get away from whatever was happening. The ground was shivering violently now and Zero could see parts of the ground swallowing up sand. At first he thought strange sinkholes were forming but he soon realized they were cracked in the ground deep below the sand that had opened up and the humans were fleeing for fear of being swallowed.

 

Those that lingered were treated to fire. The cracks rumbled and fire blasted up from between the cracks. Zero couldn't tell if anyone was hurt but it seemed the flames were bursting up all around him like a shield to guard him from his attackers. The humans took the hint and ran. Some screamed about the vampire’s revenge, others lamented out loud what could cause such forceful retaliation. Zero merely watched silently through tears, his mind still a haze.

 

No one saw what caused the unnatural disasters. They only fled in terror. Even Zero didn't know where the god-like intervention had come from until he heard familiar voices coming over the horizon.

 

"Zero," Kaito's worried voice called. "Are you okay?"

 

The vampire dared to unfurl enough to look and sure enough his gallant saviors stood in a pack on the knoll above the pier's dune. The silver-haired man started to shake with relief.

 

Zero pushed off from the ground and ran blindly toward them. They had saved him. They had chased the horrible monsters away with their powers and they were all here for him now as though their very blood had known he needed them. He felt no anger or malice as he rushed up to Kaname and threw his arms around the largest alpha. He buried his face in the warm heat of Kaname's rippling chest and breathed the soothing scent of his sweat and musk.

 

The others couldn't suppress their jealousy as they watched Zero weep in Kaname's arms. The boy looked so small and broken and each man wanted to cradle him and make him feel better. Kaito especially felt heat burn in his core at the sight, but he was still pleased Zero was safe. Still the urge to reach out and snatch the small man was tempting and strong. He ignored it and tried to focus on what his beloved was saying.

 

Zero sobbed brokenly into Kaname's muscular chest. He felt like a rock of stability and never before had Zero felt so safe to be near the other man. "They just–so many of them. They said terrible things." Zero's words fumbled over each other, but the gist was obvious. He muttered and ranted and his words slipped from rage to sadness to sheer raw gratitude. The sight both broke and built up the men around him. They didn't like to see him in pain, but his weakness fueled their strength and knowing they had come to his aid made their cells start to burn with sensations of pure dominance.

 

"They're gone now," Kaname soothed. "Whatever they did to hurt you they can't do anymore. They fled like the rats they are." The alpha stroked his lover's soft hair and brushed away sand that had clung to the locks. His chest was swelled with pride and though he spoke with authority on the inside he was reeling with pleasure at the feeling of having Zero flush against his chest of the man's own desire. He didn't have to hold the smaller man in place. Zero was the one with the iron grip for once. It seemed he didn't want to let go and Kaname was thrilled by that.

 

"You didn't kill them, did you?" Zero sniffled and looked up at Kaname with radiant orbs glistening in tears.

 

Hanabusa laughed. "Nah, they just got scared and ran like insects."

 

Zero wiped some of his tears onto the back of his hand. "Thank you."

 

"Now that we're clear of the rabble, would you like to come swim with us?"

 

Zero shook his head and shuddered. "I think I'd like to just leave."

 

Kaname lifted the smaller man into his arms and Zero didn't protest. He allowed himself to be carried bridal-style through the sands that had seemed so pleasant and yet had turned against him so quickly. Zero felt safe and inclined toward the grip of the other man and even nuzzled his face into the crook of Kaname's neck.

  
The sensation of the smaller male's breath against his neck nearly made Kaname lose his mind, but he maintained his dignity and walked them to the car like the proud leader he was.

 

 

The car ride home was quiet and tender. Zero quelled his cries but he felt the need to touch the other men for security. It was an instinct he often felt but for the first time he acted upon it with only a hint of shame in the back of his mind.

  
Of course the men were happy to oblige this new affectionate nature and they took turns pampering him with touch and praise throughout the ride.

Kaito held him and stroked his hair for a long while. He ran his fingers through the strands until every grain of sand was shaken loose and Zero's elegant lengths of hair were shiny and untangled from his endeavors. Zero sat and all but purred under the touch of his old friend. The contact was like back before everything had gone wrong, but it was more intimate than they had ever been. It made part of Zero ache for the time when their feelings had been mutual and it made his stomach feel jumbled now.

 

Zero sat in Kaname's lap for a while later even as he drove the long trip home. Zero liked the feeling of Kaname's strong bared chest pressed to his back. It made it so he didn't fear what was behind him because he knew the danger already. He didn't even mind the hefty bulge that pressed up against his bubbled ass. He was almost thrilled to feel Kaname was still attracted to him because, though he still feared the notion, it meant Kaname wanted him and wanted him safe.

 

The men passed him around to give him more affection. They cooed at him and told him everything would be alright until he almost started to believe it.

 

Akatsuki rubbed his belly and told him the children were fine too. Nothing had wounded them and that evoked complicated feelings in Zero that were mostly overwhelmed by relief. The idea of carrying wounded children­–or worse–was more terrifying than anything else he'd felt that day. Akatusi's touch soothed him and sent shocks of pleasure over his body.

 

Senri mimicked the motion when it was his turn to hold Zero but he joined the touches with light kisses sprinkled down Zero's shoulders and neck. Zero couldn't help but shudder under the contact and he tried not to feel too strange about how it aroused him. It made him lock his fingers against Senri's knees and that made the bigger man groan and that made Zero feel even hotter.

  
The arousal stayed mostly contained despite everything though and he was mostly at ease by the time he was passed on again.

 

For most of the ride he sat between Takuma and Hanabusa and allowed them to inflict more love and tenderness upon him. He craved more than he cared to admit and it soothed him even as it flurried up his mind.

 

They took turns placing kisses on his exposed belly as they rubbed and fussed over him. Their lips brushed and grazed and occasionally pressed wetly to the pale skin. They tickled his belly button and ran their fingers between the grooves of his lightly toned muscles. They pressed gently against his hipbones and gave his arms and hips reassuring squeezes.

"You're so beautiful, Zero. We'd never let anything or anyone hurt you. We're so happy our beautiful babies are okay too." Takuma whispered against the skin as he placed a trail of kisses from Zero's navel to the hem of his shorts and back again. His left hand roamed idly over Zero's lower stomach and soothed the muscle below. "So pretty and healthy. We love you so much."

 

"We really do," Hanabusa agreed. He worked his right hand into the firm flesh just above the baby bump and rubbed up and over and down. He trickled kisses over Zero's collarbone and down to his pec and down further to just below where his hand roamed. "We love you so much. Our children are going to be perfect. You did so well protecting them while we were away."

 

At times the men would lift him to ravage him to touch here and there, but mostly he was allowed to sit between them while they bent or leaned down in the seat to reach. Zero even allowed his own hands to fall on their heads to pet them in a silent show that he appreciated them.

 

The touch and words made Zero feel odd though. He was unsettled a little still by the prospect of these men. They had done terrible things to him. They had demanded so much from him. They were going to be in his life forever whether he wanted that or not.

 

Yet at the same time they brought him comfort. They seemed worried. They cared. Not just for the children but for him. They repeated over and over how they all loved him and Zero could feel the warmth of those proclamations lighting a fire in him.

 

He started to think perhaps they weren't that bad. They would never have hurt him the way the humans had. They only ever hurt him at all when they were aroused. That thought played in Zero's mind for a long while during that quiet car trip until he started to think perhaps he'd misjudged them.

  
He had thought them monsters with no restraint or regard for him, but perhaps they were just big dumb animals. Perhaps they were horny beasts led by impulse when they wanted sex, but inside the real people they were felt love and concern. Maybe they didn't mean to harm him like they did. Ultimately he became certain that if nothing else was true at the very least they were the lesser of two evils. They were safer than being alone. Zero's new form had made him weak and a target for ridicule. He needed them to protect him. He wanted them to.

 

He let them know through subtle gestures. He didn't protest any of their touch. He whispered gratitude and stroked their hair in kind. When they pressed kisses to his lips he very gently pressed back. He wasn't throwing himself at them, but he wasn't resisting them today.

 

His compliance had an effect on the men in turn. They became aroused being able to touch him, to hear him praise them. Their bodies started to burn with their dominant power. The very scent of Zero's accepting musk made them feel wild. It burned up their ligaments, singed in the deepest parts of their bodies, made their cocks firm and hard. It scratched their egos and welled them up with pride until they started to grow.

 

Their bodies grew warm and sweat beaded up on their skin as they oh-so-subtly stretched the slightest bits at a time. The growth was stronger for each man when he was in possession of Zero, but the rate never picked up to the point that the little man noticed. It was more a drawling stretch and only the other dominant males could sense the shifts.

 

All the men got a little bigger everywhere but certain males got a little more testosterone flowing in certain areas.

 

Senri's feet for instance began to grow a little longer and thicker so each toe eventually had to curl over the edge of his oversized sandals. The flesh shifted and shaped over the extending muscles and bones and seeped over the rubber soles.

 

Hanabusa's shoulders grew the most for him. They inched out, bit by bit and the feeling made his prick stand on end and strain in the veil of his swimsuit. They inched out until his collarbone was deeper and longer and collected little pools of sweat and his veins bulged against his shoulders.

 

Akatsuki arms lengthened out. While the rest of his body rumbled out and thickened, his arms flexed until he was crowding the already cramped backseat. He shifted to avoid making the change too obvious, but the slick glaze over his rigid biceps was difficult to completely ignore.

 

Meanwhile, Takuma’s legs plumped out. His calves popped and strained so the already meaty masses extended into the space before him little by little. Sweat built up behind his knees and dipped down the back of his legs. It glided down dips and curves of inflating muscle contour.

 

Kaito's furry chest took most of the increase for the human. Even more coarse hair sprung up between the valleys of his massive pecs. His bubbled chest seemed to intensify even more and though the transition was slow it made him groan from time to time from the stretch and hardening of his nipples.

 

Kaname abs and cock extended the most for the vampire. The thick meat of his length fleshed out, the veins along his shaft thickened and bulged, and his thick, hairless balls swelled even bigger than before. The slow drag of his engorging flesh made his girth rock solid and he shifted to rub his clothed mound against the base of the steering wheel when no one else was looking. It relieved a little tension but mostly being so huge and aroused only made the alpha more proud.

 

The arousal of the men didn't surprise or bother Zero. They were always huge and often erect. They weren't attacking him and that was all that mattered. "Thank you for trying to take me out today, guys. It means a lot to me," Zero said softly as he fiddled with the hem of his swim trunks. He'd been meaning to thank them again for a while but he'd gotten caught up in thought.

 

"We're sorry it went so poorly," Kaito said. "It was supposed to be a good time. I can't believe the nerve of those humans.

 

"I was scared," Zero confessed softly. He thought about the looks on those people's faces, the way they had laughed and tormented him and it made him angry and frightened all over again. "I'm just grateful you guys showed up when you did."

 

"We'd never let anything hurt you," Kaname said. "You're part of our family. You mean everything to us, Zero. You are ours and we will keep you safe no matter what."

 

Zero had never felt like this before. His emotions were such a jumble that he couldn't tell one from the other, but for now he was at ease and was okay with not being able to figure everything out. He was sure in time more things would become clear and he wasn't sure how much he did and didn't understand anyway.

 

Though there was one matter that he was completely blind to for certain. That was the looks of conspiring satisfaction that the men exchanged through the car. When their captured lover wasn't looking the group of men grinned and smugly shared knowing winks and smiles.

 

Though the men would never allow Zero to be truly hurt, what they had wanted had played out with very little effort on their part. All they'd had to do was go to a beach with a bad reputation and the humans had done the rest. Now Zero trusted them more, relied on them, and had come to question his own independence. It was exactly what they wanted.

 

With things going their way, the men were sure that phase two of their plan to win Zero's love was sure to prove to be an equally prosperous venture.

 

 

 

**CHAPTER THREE: WATER PARK FAIL**

As time pressed forward for Zero, he began to grow weary under the stress of his predicament. His relationships with the rest of the pack were precarious at best. It seemed whenever he felt closer to them they would do something to push him away again. They were often flippant, sometimes lusty, always impudent. It left Zero feeling frazzled.  
  
Of course he would have been burdened no matter what given his increasingly shifting physical and mental state. Along with the ever present self-consciousness that came from his changed appearance, he now had to deal with an expanding tummy.

 

At six months pregnant there was no concealing his stomach anymore. The lives inside of him, which there were many, were growing rapidly and their forms took up space. Zero's belly bulged with present mass and he grew more aware of it with every passing day.

 

He liked feeling responsible for something, but he couldn't help his emotions of guilt and worry and disgust. He thought for certain he was ugly despite how often the other men assured him of the contrary. It was hard to contend with his new looks. His lisp was a constant target of concern and he often would refuse to say much just to keep from having to hear how he'd changed.

  
In addition, the physical duress was almost too much to handle. Zero never imagined carry a little extra weight could be so draining. Though perhaps the lag he felt was only increased by the life inside draining away at his energy. It seemed he could never have enough to eat and just walking around was a tiring task. He began to wonder what kind of children he would have. Would they turn out like their fathers? That idea made Zero even more uneasy.

 

It wasn't as though he detested his pack any longer, but the thought of several rowdy children in his life was enough to make the color drain from his face any time it came to mind. Would the children too be in a constant battle for dominance? Would Zero be a never-resting referee? He shuddered to think.

 

For all that went on in his mind though, the only thing that showed was his exhaustion. He just seemed tired, weary, occasionally frustrated by even simple tasks. The change in his attitude was noticeable enough to anyone that cared to look, but the pack mostly seemed to ignore the signs or otherwise they simply didn't care.

  
It wasn't like that for all of them though. One alpha hadn't been able to stop noticing the shift in his reluctant loved one. Kaito had noticed the increasing stress on Zero growing since it had begun and the human was quite concerned.

 

He had observed Zero's descent for some time. The younger man seemed to get more distressed each day. He had fallen into a slump from which there seemed to be no escape. Watching Zero sulk around was unavoidable after a time. Kaito could see clearly how the burden of the children was weighing on Zero.

 

The whole situation left the man with a confusing mixture of guilt and pride. He knew he was responsible for what his friend was going through. If it hadn’t been for Kaito, Zero wouldn’t have had to suffer. On the other hand, knowing that Zero was carrying Kaito’s offspring made the alpha’s egotism flair. It was impossible for his nature not to shine through. He was guided by the urges of his increased libido and he couldn’t help but be aroused by seeing Zero in such a submissive state.

Ultimately though Kaito still loved Zero with true, honest affection and that allowed him to ignore his baser instincts and his desire to see Zero well won out. Stalking the other man and becoming aroused by his distress was the very opposite of helpful.

 

He knew he had to do something to make Zero feel better. Sadly he could think of little to repair the issue. Zero had certainly been calmer around the other males since the beach incident, but he was still reluctant to spend time with them and he frequently was nervous. The jitters in the little omega were obvious. That left Kaito with very little idea of what he could do.

 

Fortunately he wasn't the only one with concern for Zero's well being. Kaien had also been keeping a watchful eye on the omega. The older man's concern ran deep, but he knew he could not interfere more than he already had with the strange pact the men had created around Zero. Despite this, he worried and wanted what was best for the boy that was like a son to him.

 

Kaito worried internally for a while before his concern became as apparent as Zero's own condition. He seemed to lurk around the other man and tried to ease Zero's stress in small ways, but there was little that seemed to help. So Kaien decided to try to correct things through Kaito.

 

Kaien called Kaito out of class one afternoon to have a conversation. Kaito was nervous as he approached the office. He couldn't think of anything he'd done wrong recently, but he had been distracted. In his plight of watching over Zero he'd been absent to all his responsibilities. It was possible he'd forgotten something he was supposed to do but he couldn't for the life of him discern what that might be.

 

Kaito entered the office nervously and took a seat. The metal creaked beneath his great weight. Even after several months at his new size Kaito had yet to fully adjust to his effect on the world around him. Sometimes he still crushed chairs, broke walls, or bent objects out of shape. He tried to support more of his girth on his strong legs and less on the chair he occupied.

 

"Hello there, sir." The title of respect came out a little strained. By all means Kaito still respected his elder, but the instinct to upstage him as an alpha made him a bit curt. "What did you want to speak with me about?"

 

"Don't look so concerned," Kaien said. He took a seat across from Kaito and folded his arms atop his desk. He looked the beastly man up and down. It was hard not to feel a bit intimidated in front of the bulky alpha, but Kaien had authority and used it when he needed to. However, today he earnestly just wanted to chat. "I only wanted to talk to you about Zero. He's been down an awful lot lately, hasn't he?"

 

Kaito breathed a small sigh of relief but the worry for his own state was replaced once more with thoughts of Zero. "He's been in a lot of pain, I can tell. But it's because of the babies. It's a lot of stress on his body and I don't even know what's going through his head."

 

"Have you tried talking to him about it? It seems like he might just need some rest."

 

"I just don't know how to cheer him up," Kaito confided. "I've thought about taking him somewhere so he could get away from the other guys and relax a while, but I don't know what he'd be interested in."

 

"Actually, that's what I had in mind too. I thought you could take Zero here." Kaien reached into his desk and pulled forth a pamphlet that displayed a waterpark on the front. "This place has a five star rating and lots of rides that would be safe for Zero. I think you should take a few days and show Zero a good time. Maybe if he can forget about his omega state he'll be able to be at ease. Even if it's only for a little while."

 

"That's actually a great idea." Kaito looked over the pamphlet and saw some of the downstream rides and waterslides. It looked like the sort of place he and Zero had gone when they were younger. It seemed like the best possible option. "Thank you."

 

Kaien nodded. "Just make him feel better, alright?"

 

With the plan set into action Kaien released Kaito from his office and hoped things would go smoothly from that point on. Of course he had no way of knowing what would actually occur.

 

Kaito was careful with his new plan. He pulled Zero aside after school and made the offer. Zero was resistant at first. He was fearful of what another trip in public could mean, but Kaito assured him that he would be protected. After a little conversing, Zero agreed to go.

 

The omega thought it would be nice to be away from the pack for a while. That alone would ease some of his stress and so he started to look forward to the trip. In the days leading up he was careful not to mention it to the others and he lied alongside Kaito when they set off that weekend and told the others they were going to a movie.

 

The car trip was surprisingly relaxing too. It was an overcast day for the vampire's sake. Kaito wasn't forceful about how they were going to spend time together, it just worked out naturally. There was no threat of authority or domination. It was just quiet and easy. It reminded Zero of the old times when it was just he and his friend, before everything changed. It made him a little sad to feel that nostalgia, but it also made him happy to experience that kinsman-ship again. They were able to just listen to the radio and drive.

Zero actually started to think this would be good for him. His body and mind had been so tired. It was like the children growing inside of him had been draining all of his energy. It was refreshing to feel a little burst of enthusiasm. He felt like a little part of him had been rekindled. He hummed along to the music on the radio and didn’t think about his problems for a while.

When they finally arrived at the park, they were surprised to find the parking lot empty. The entire main parking zone was barren and the pleasure both men had felt began to dwindle. There hadn't been any notice online that the park was closed. Kaito drove up and parked them near the entrance and even pulled out his phone to check the state of things. According to the waterpark's website they were supposed to be open.

 

"Maybe we're just early," Kaito reasoned.

 

"It looks like there is a sign on the ticket booth," Zero pointed out.

 

Kaito got out and told Zero to wait. There was indeed a sign and it directed them to go in and that was when Kaito suspected what was about to happen. He took a deep breath and waved over Zero anyway. They'd driven all the way there and he hated the idea of letting Zero down, even if it meant dealing with something he wasn't exactly keen about.

 

Zero came over and the two went in together.

 

Just as Kaito had feared, just beyond the entrance the rest of the pack was waiting, already adorned in their swimwear.

 

"Hey there, babes," Kaname called mischievously. "Surprise!" The alpha stood up to greet the other two and his body glistened with oil all over. His pectorals were bared as he sported his speedo and his bulge nearly broke the fabric containing him. His muscles bulged beautifully as he drew closer to pull Kaito into a condescending friendly hug.

 

"What are you doing here?" Kaito asked through gritted teeth.

 

"Hanabusa overheard you guys talking about it in the kitchen a few days ago. We thought it was a great idea for bonding and decided we'd surprise you by buying out the whole park! We all pitched in so I hope you enjoy it."

 

Kaito was livid about this change of plans, but Zero actually seemed relieved. Deep down inside it was still hard for him to be away from the others. He felt that kinetic draw and it urged him to be near them, so having them around put him more at ease naturally even if it strained his thoughts more. There was also the added benefit of their gift. A bought out park meant they and a handful of workers were the only ones on site. That nearly obliterated any chance of being mocked by humans and that made Zero breathe an overwhelming sigh of relief.

 

Then there was the swimsuit perk. Of course the vampires wouldn't be caught dead in anything they'd worn in public before and so they had all new speedos that showed off their huge packages better than ever. It was hard not to stare at them.

 

Hanabusa's body was undulating and his chest was shiny and ridged. Every bit of light that peaked through the clouds highlighted his form and made him look like a labyrinth of curves and hills. Zero could easily get lost staring into those meaty planks that lined his abdomen.

 

When his eyes flitted to Akatsuki, Zero took in the girth of his chest and the bevels of his sides. The bulk on his ribs extended and rippled all the way down to his stomach. It too was carved out by musculature that most men could only dream of.

Ordinary men of course, not men like Takuma. The blond's burly arms could have encased many humans and crushed them like insects. Each mound of his arms swept into the next with only straining tendons to guide wandering eyes over them. Zero was enraptured.

 

At least until Senri turned to greet him and Zero became locked on the man's firm legs. He had thighs so thick that they rubbed together when he walked and pinched the fabric of his swimsuit between them. His long calves were powerful and bent just enough to carry him forward. His lush hips supported it all and Zero couldn't help but imagine himself astride them.

 

He wanted to run his hands all over their huge, thick bodies even against his better judgment. The worst of the urge was for Kaname. The man exuded sex appeal for normal people, so for Zero it was like a shock to the libido anytime he saw the alpha strutting around in a half-naked state.

 

Kaname's muscles had lives of their own. They bulged and seemed to pulse with his every motion. His hairless flesh made up for the lack of masculine fur with the glistening shine of smooth, pure flesh. It made Zero's ass wet just to look at him.

 

When he turned around and showed off each thick ridge of his back it was even worse. It didn't help that Zero could make out the alpha's perfect stone-hard bubble ass perfectly in his too-tight red speedo.

 

The men were like a buffet for the eyes. He only got to ogle them for a moment though. Kaname was quick to usher Zero and Kaito into the changing rooms so they could get ready for a day of fun. Zero could already tell he was going to be a little distracted today.

 

It didn't take long for his eyes to get redirected either. When they emerged in their bathing suits Zero was able to admire Kaito too.

 

The human was darker than the others. His skin was already being kissed by even the meager sunlight tapering through the clouds and the blood pumping just under his flesh gave him a richer tone. Then there was that hair that drove Zero crazy even when he didn't want it to. Those long limbs coated in scatterings of dark fur looked sleek and masculine in a way that exuded dominance. The thick coating of it that grew between his pecs was especially coarse and manly. Zero wanted to feel it under his fingers, even the thought made him shiver.

 

Of course the men returned Zero's gazes with their own. They couldn't help but stare at the adorable man once more unrevealed to them in his cute little swim trunks.

 

Zero wore his hair tired up that day so the long, silky silver tendrils dangled at his back in a collective. The omega liked the way it tickled his skin when he walked as it swished back and forth and the other men liked the way it showed off his back.

 

With his locks pulled up they could better admire the long dip of his spine and the fine ridges of his more delicate musculature. His fascia and abdominals bulged just enough to be defined. He was still a big man by all accounts, he just didn't have the girth of his fellows. Still there were plenty of contours for the alphas and betas to run their gazes over.

 

Naturally, those leers fell lower to Zero's unnaturally broad hips. They were lush and curvy and had thickened more with his pregnancy. They had to be strong and sturdy to support his ever-gathering weight. The result was round, delicious bevels that led back to a perfectly plump bubble butt that could barely be contained within the stretch of his trunks.

 

Zero's feet were another destination for idolization. The big limbs always looked soft and the tendons were often defined and alert. Zero's feet were sensitive so he could often be caught curling his toes in a cute way if something was making him ticklish or if something felt strange or powerful. Sometimes he'd curve forward on the balls of his feet and stretch out the smooth planes of his arches to keep from putting too much pressure on his delicate heels. That day his feet were clad in a thin pair of flip-flops to keep him from stepping on any loose stones or scattered trash among the water park.

 

Of course, more than anything, the men loved to scope Zero's round baby bump. The veil of muscle and flesh had stretch far and wide of late to accommodate the vast girth of his multitude of growing children. They were still unsure how many Zero was going to have, but with Zero six months pregnant and huge it was clear the pack would have their hands full.

  
Admiring that beautiful curve filled the men with pride. They had created that together. They owned both the barer and the treasure within. It made them need to stake constant claim. It made them defensive and valiant and ever in need to impress and be worshipped by their omega.

  
Still, Zero was a bit unwilling to worship anyone. If anything his attitude toward the men could be classified as tolerant with a hint of reluctant attraction. The men intended to change that over time.

 

When the stares eased the men were left in heavy silence for an awkward moment before Kaname fulfilled his leadership role and guided them by suggestion.

 

"So where would you all like to start? There are plenty of rides and attractions perfect for Zero's condition." The alpha offered the pregnant male a smile and Zero felt inclined to return it.

 

"I was actually hoping to hit the wade pool first. I read online that it's really great on sore muscles," the omega confessed shyly.

 

The other men were quick to oblige. "Sounds great," Hanabusa proclaimed.

 

"I love the wade pool," Senri chimed.

 

"Let me help you," Kaito offered gently. He took Zero by the arm and led the smaller man across the park toward their destination.

 

The path was clear and a walk usually muddled by hundreds of tourists was a breezy open stroll. What normally might have taken ages only took a few minutes and for that Zero was grateful.

 

They reached the pool and Kaname waved to someone in the distance. Zero couldn't see anyone but assumed it was whoever was manning the wade pool's controls. Zero decided not to mind it and left the details of operation to the bigger men. All he wanted was a little relaxation. He'd expected to deal with crowds and get some quality time with Kaito. Instead, he was freed of the trial of humans and in exchange he had all of his would-be lovers to contend with. For once Zero thought he was given a fair trade.

 

Kaito helped ease Zero into the water. The vampire watched the soft automatized waves as they rolled out and back in steady rhythm. He hissed when his sensitive feet left his sandals and plunged into the slightly chilly waters. His toes curled against the pads of his feet and he blushed as the waves rolled back and forth over the delicate limbs. His feet were very tender, but they adjusted after a moment and Zero allowed himself to be led deeper into the water. It only went up to just below his waist but when he carefully sat back to float he was able to submerge almost to his shoulders. The waves rocked over him and pushed him to and fro in easy passes. Zero sighed contently as the rolling motions caressed his pregnant belly and soothed some of the stress he'd been cradling alongside his babies.

 

The pregnant male felt almost instant bliss. The men around him were almost eerily quiet at first, but Zero didn't pay it any mind. He was at ease for the first time in months. The water made him feel light and weightless and he bounced against the liquid hammock and felt all of his muscles unclench. It brought a faint flush to his pale cheeks.

 

The other men watched him in idealized silence. Zero looked beautiful in how he seemed melt against the waters. They each wished that the omega would fall into them with such reverence. The sight alone made their bodies firm and they were glad for the concealment of the water and Zero's absent mind.

 

It started to affect them more heavily the longer they looked. They feigned play and swam back and forth through the rippling waves, but their eyes stayed locked on Zero and the pregnant man's behavior triggered something in them.

 

Hanabusa felt it first. That burning in his gut began and at first he accredited it to arousal. Then it grew stronger and spread out to his limbs so that it became harder to carry himself through the water. He stopped to float and his biceps tensed and he could see and feel them expanding. Then he felt it in his thighs. They thickened, bulged steadily. It was only a little growth, enough to push his shoulders two inches more above the water's surface. Only enough to plump up his already straining member that had been denied for far too long. Only enough to amp up his testosterone and make his tendons more pronounced. Only enough to take his need from tolerable to maddening.

 

He wasn't the only one. Akatsuki felt it next. His eyes flitted one too many times over the sensual curve of Zero's back and he felt something snap in him like a rubber band under too much pressure. The heat flooded from his swollen member and stretched out into his powerful legs. The muscles tensed and engorged all the way down. Water rippled out from his swelling arms as they popped like he was flexing. His valleys trembled and stretched and he hissed when his limbs grew subtly longer.

 

Zero simply did this to them. They would become too captivated and swell in all parts of their huge, powerful bodies. They felt the intense need to breed, but with Zero's reluctance the men held off. The result was their bodies trying to become more desirable. They got bigger and gave off more pheromone. In turn, their libidos grew more impatient.

 

Senri moaned low when his limbs started to shudder with another bout of this minor expansion. His cock ached and only got worse as it thickened. He could feel each ridge extend along the satin pull of his swimwear. His arms thickened and his neck bulged all around. The waves rolled against his abs while the muscles quivered and stretched and he heaved heavy breaths to fight back the need to thrust against the minor friction the water created.

 

The whole circumstance was also the result of pent up testosterone. It welled up in them and made their balls thick and full to bursting, but there was nothing they could do. All that tension had to go somewhere.

 

On Takuma it went everywhere. He felt the searing heat rocket through his legs and down to his toes where his feet grew bigger. He felt it shoot through his arms and out to his fingers. Each long digit ached and he curled and uncurled them as they grew to keep up with the increasing width of his big palms.

 

Kaname expected the growth when he saw it spreading through his betas. The experience fed off the scent and energy of the others. Arousal was bad enough on its own, but when the alpha caught a hint of the aggressive scent the others were giving off he always knew the growth was inevitable. His body had to stay the most desirable after all. He stayed back behind Zero to avoid calling attention to the shift. His broad chest always inflated first. His hard pecs rounded out and thickened and then his abs and then the heat moved down more to engorge his length and taunt his balls until they were as thick as leather and full to bursting. His arms were so long he could grip the base of the pool while sitting and he clenched his fingers against the hard concrete to keep from lunging across the pool and claiming Zero in the water. The longing was always the greatest during those few seconds of bursting growth.

 

For Kaito, the whole thing was uncomfortable. It was another instant where he was forced to struggle between the part of him that was Zero's friend and wanted the best for him and the part of himself that was alpha and wanted the best of Zero for himself regardless of consequence. He felt it start and he pulled away from Zero a bit.

 

The omega looked over and thought there was something odd about Kaito, but he couldn't quite place it. The smaller man had never noticed the growth properly before and he didn't start then. He presumed he was feeling unwanted infatuation again and looked away. He closed his eyes and focused on the gentle rocking of the water and how it made the life inside of him feel tame and subdued.

 

Meanwhile, Kaito grew thick like the others but with his change came more hair. Thick and curly it sprouted from his thickening chest. His pearled nipples stood on end and he panted as his rigid back grew muscle where he hadn't thought possible.

 

He didn't think he would survive but then it ended as quickly as it had started. He was left with a raging ache in his groin, a pounding in his head, and a few more inches of sweat-laden, hair-covered musculature all over his body. Like the others he forced himself to behave.

 

They spent a while in the pool. They played with each other by splashing and swimming through the shallow attraction. It was both a distraction from their condition and a show for Zero to create an atmosphere of normality. Kaito tried to stay close to Zero as he held on to the notion that he was somehow still in charge of this outing. The others let the illusion persist as they eagerly awaited Zero's impending affection.

 

"Let's check out something else," said Kaname when he grew weary of Zero's lax state. The alpha was far less concerned about making Zero feel good and far more focused on getting him to look good. He liked watching the omega move and he also had several ulterior motives for this trip. Kaito shot him a disapproving look but the human alpha wasn't fooling anyone but himself, they all longed to see Zero ache because it serviced the domineering sides of them. As such, Kaname simply ignored the glare. "You do want to see more of the park, don't you?"

 

Kaito's anger ebbed when to his surprise Zero stood up carefully and offered the men a smile. "Sure, let's find something we can ride. Nothing too intense, okay?" The waves and relaxation seemed to have reenergized the smaller man and the others quickly agreed to his condition and led him out of the pool.

 

They couldn't help but admire him all over again. His silver hair was drenched and clung to the rungs of his back muscles. It wiggled between his crevices like snakes and the water still dripping down his skin made him glisten like Christmas. Even his uneven gait was sexy because it meant he was weighted with their seed. Everything about Zero's appearance was a power trip for his pack.

 

Zero moved about, oblivious as always. There was no line for anything and he was intrigued by how simply they could inspect each ride and move along until they found one the littlest vampire liked. It was a lazy river with whirlpools that turned off and on every few feet. Zero seemed excited and so the men obliged.

 

Kaito and Takuma helped Zero into the floatation ring. They found one of the biggest so it could support the weight of his bloated tummy. Zero fidgeted unevenly for a time but with help he found balance and relaxed against the plastic doughnut. The men took up their own and Zero got a good laugh at their expense. Even with the biggest floaties the men still looked like they were using equipment meant for children and the omega got a kick out of the sight.

  
The men opted to ignore the de-masculinization this once and they pushed off the wall to start down the stream.

 

Zero floated along easily and breathed a sigh of relief. His stomach pushed him against the limit of the ring but he still felt comfortable. He looked up at the cloudy sky above and blinked against the white light casted by the clouds that protected him from the harsh sunlight beyond. The cracks between the storm clouds were dark gray-blue and the color eased Zero's nerves.

 

The ride dragged him down a gentle, bobbing current. After a while he hit the first whirlpool and it pulled him round and round in a drawling circle. It was slow and steady and swished his head from side to side. He giggled at the slight feeling of light-headedness it induced and then it released him and he went along the ride.

 

This happened a few more times and it seemed there was nothing amiss. The whirlpools were gentle spirals meant to spice up an otherwise lax ride. The men watched Zero go round and ogled his limp body and thought filthy thoughts. Some of the betas wondered when they would see the action they so hoped for. Otherwise they sensed nothing either.

 

Then the ride sped up. It was just a little and then it was faster. Zero's head shot up and he looked around like a startled animal. The walls that served as the ride's barrier rushed by rapidly. Zero clutched the handgrips on his inflatable and tried to hold on as he was whipped down the river.

  
The men noticed the increase speed too and Kaito sat up further on his small ring and called toward the command station. "Slow it down!"

 

No reply came.

  
"Slow it down!" Akatsuki echoed.

 

The ride got even faster and then it happened. Zero hit a whirlpool. He was up ahead of the other men so they could keep an eye on him so they all saw when he got yanked into the powerful twirling current of the ride. The whirlpool knocked Zero right off his perch and he plunged into the water and vanished in an instant.

 

Zero didn't even have time to think before the rushing water was crushing down on him. The sting of the water instantly burned his sinuses. The pressure of the liquid whipped him around until he was spinning, trapped and frantic, within the spiral of the whirlpool. All he could think was elements of his fear. Fast. Spinning. Babies. Death. He knew he didn't want to die, that he couldn't breathe and that his children were in danger. He barely managed to get his arms around his stomach as he was flung and pushed down helplessly, unable to swim or react or do anything to save himself.

 

The on-looking men instantly panicked. Most of them anyway. A hint of a smile played on Hanabusa's face. At least until he saw the expression of pure terror on Kaname and his humor fell. This wasn't the plan.

  
Senri too seemed to shift from excitement to uncertainty to fear. The men had all anticipated something but judging by the actions of their alpha, this was not it.

 

Kaname's heart launched into his throat when he realized his omega was in true danger. He could feel Zero's panic, his beckoning and it drove him to move. He was surprised in a subconscious part of his mind when he realized he was the second one to shoot into the water to rescue Zero.

 

The first was Kaito. The moment Zero was pulled into the whirlpool Kaito abandoned his floating ring and braved the rapid currents to pursue his companion. He didn't know which part of him powered the adrenaline. It was likely both working in tandem, the friend and the alpha, but in any case he swam like a bullet toward the place where Zero was being sucked down.

 

The rapid rush of the water was strong and it tried to yank Kaito down. Every stroke of his arms set his biceps ablaze with the effort. The water carried him closer naturally, but staying in command of his direction was a task even for a giant like Kaito. The waves rushed back and slapped him in the face as if to add insult to injury. Every instant Zero was below water both he and the babies were in danger. Kaito wouldn't lose anyone given the option, but the ride seemed determined to fight against him.

When he closed in on the whirlpool at last he dove down toward the base where he knew Zero likely was and were he knew the current would be strongest. As expected the waves instantly knocked him for a loop and tried to drag him down. His superior strength kept him swimming and pushing through it, but the bubbles whipped up by the spiraling pool made it impossible to see. He reached blindly into the twirl and felt the water strike his arms harshly and try to pull his skin. Kaito was mighty and held himself in place by kicking his huge legs, but he had no luck finding Zero blindly. He hoped the man would simply fly toward him with the circle of the current.

 

Zero felt hard pressure on his already winded lungs. He tried not to breathe the water but it smacked into him like the rocks at the beach. He heard the echo of taunts in his mind and wondered if someone was trying to hurt him again. He couldn't think as he was tussled through the water like a ring being sucked down the kitchen sink.

 

Kaname swam close behind Kaito and watched the man disappear under the surface. He knew then at he'd have to leave Zero's retrieval to the human. The alpha's fear was met with rage, but he knew if he followed after that it would create more trouble. So he stayed up and only ducked down to see if Kaito had hold of Zero.

The others watched on in horror and tried to keep up with their leaders but they quickly realized it was pointless and tried to seek other means of assistance. Hanabusa pulled himself from the pool and reached out to help the others from the water. He'd never so wished his powers over ice extended to water. Unfortunately, he could do nothing but watch Kaname dive below the water and pop back up over and over with a look of anger and fear.

 

Akatsuki instead tried to find something to help pull Zero from the current, but there was nothing around. Senri opted to get out and seek help from another ride's conductor. Meanwhile, Takuma went straight for the control room and tried to shut it down.

 

Zero was certain this was the end.

 

Everything burned and stung and he kept inhaling water that made him gag and cough. Then he felt a strong arm wrap around his middle, but it seemed too late. The last thing he saw was the explosion of bubbles as he let out one last ragged cry for oxygen and everything went black.

 

Kaito couldn't tell if Zero was conscious or not but his own oxygen was gone and his lungs were throbbing from being under for so long. He could see the already unclear vision of water blurring around him and now that he had his objective he wanted to escape but couldn't tell up from down or remember the way out. He was carried through the circle with Zero clutched to his chest and he worried he'd had only doomed them both.

 

Then he felt a strong hand lock into his shoulder and he was being pulled upward. He kicked his legs on instinct and used his powerful gastrocnemius muscles to kick his way toward the surface.

 

Kaname yanked on Kaito's shoulders and helped carry the other man to the surface. The human gasped for air when he broke the surface and Kaname left him to gasp and took hold of Zero in a tizzy. He could see the smaller man was unconscious and he feared for his life.

 

Kaito nearly lashed out for having Zero taken from him but he realized the problem and quickly swam toward the ride's edge to escape the tide of horrors.

 

Hanabusa and Akatsuki offered assistance in getting everyone free. Together the two alphas and their betas managed to pull their lover from the tide. Kaito collapsed on his hands and knees and violently coughed up the water that had entered his lungs before he'd been pulled free.

  
Meanwhile, Kaname laid out Zero and checked his nose and mouth. "He isn't breathing," he said in a booming tone that clearly indicated his annoyance and underlying concern.

 

"CPR," Kaito managed to gasp.

 

Kaname nodded and didn't waste more time. He folded his hands over Zero's chest and gently composed once, twice, and three times. Then he tilted the man's head back, pinched his nose closed, pressed their lips together, and breathed.

 

The air filled Zero's lungs and his chest swelled up. When Kaname pulled back the air dwindled free and deflated Zero's chest. Nothing happened. Kaname knew he couldn't expect a living person's heartbeat, so he had to get Zero breathing again.

  
He leaned forward and repeated the motion with surprising finesse. Kaito watched the action as he coughed up the last of what he had swallowed and found himself impressed and hopeful that those skills would pay off. His own heart pounded as a distant part of his mind played over the possibility of losing Zero. It couldn't happen. It just couldn’t.

 

Behind the men the currents stopped at last and Takuma returned only to find his heroics were too late. He found the other men gathered around Zero. He felt his hope sink like a boulder. No one wanted to see Zero truly hurt. They needed him, he was theirs and if anything irreversible happened it was because they were lax with their mate.

 

Kaname wasn't lax at all but his efforts seemed to bare no results.

 

While Kaname worked, Senri returned soon with a worker. The man frantically explained that the ride worked without a conductor because it was on a timer and that the timer had malfunctioned. The increased speeds were for draining the route for cleaning, but they had triggered inappropriately. He offered to get a med professional on the scene.

 

It wasn't needed. A moment later Zero's eyes shot open and he began to cough and choke. Kaname helped roll him onto his side so he could let the water pour from his red and parted lips. Zero blinked rapidly and sputtered as he worked the water from his lungs. He took deep heaving breaths and caressed his stomach.

 

Once he calmed enough to steady his breathing he looked up and found all of his pack gathered around him with worried expressions on their faces. Kaname mostly looked relieved, but Zero could sense how much stress had instantly ebbed out of him.

 

It took him a moment to gather his thoughts. Everything was a blur but he remembered being sucked in and feeling like the end was upon him. He wasn't sure which one had pulled him out, but he was suddenly grateful just for the looks on their faces.

 

"How are the babies?" Takuma asked at once. He reached out a hand and stroked Zero's shoulder and the omega was surprised by the gentleness of the caress.

 

"Fine I think. They feel okay. I don't think they were hurt." Indeed Zero was sure he could feel them all inside, all the lives wiggling happily in joy of being safe. He stroked the bubble of his gut and was sure he could feel them all contained safely inside. "You got me breathing again fast," he said indirectly to the men.

 

"It was Kaname that got you breathing," Senri praised his leader. "But we're all happy you're okay. We were so worried. Do you need anything?"

 

"I'll be okay, I think. I just got scared," Zero confessed. He felt tears threatening to well up in his eyes. The men all reached out to stroke he wet hair and cheeks. They rubbed his arms and cooed over him. Zero felt suddenly overwhelmingly loved. It was just like that day on the beach, but this time Zero trusted it more. They'd not been hurting him as much of late and that made it easier for him to forget all the wrong they'd done. All he could think about was how they had rescued him twice from two different sorts of disasters. Instead of pure gratitude and relief, Zero started to feel genuine trust. The men were not the lesser of evils, they were just good. They had wanted him to have a good day and when it went wrong they had saved him.

 

Zero's eyes sparkled with fresh tears, tears of affection. He couldn't help but reach out and hug each of them in turn. They had saved his life again because they cared. Sometimes they didn't know how to show it. Zero became convinced in that moment that everything else had just been a mistake.

 

"Do you want to leave?" Kaito asked with great concern.

 

Zero looked around at their loving expressions and shook his head. "Know what? No. I came here to relax and I'm not going to let a little slip up ruin my day this time."

"Then let's find something less hectic to do," Takuma laughed.

 

Zero agreed and allowed the men to pull him to his feet. They led him toward a new destination. He didn't see when Kaname pushed the worker up against a wall and threatened him.

  
"If that ever happens again you'll be dead so fast your head will spin," Kaname snarled.

 

"It was an honest mistake," the man stuttered.

 

"I demanded the park to ourselves, no issues. Didn't I?"

 

"I'm sorry. It's never happened. D-do you still want us to–"

 

"Screw the damn slide. We don't need it anymore. Just make yourself scarce, got it?"

 

"Got it," said the man.

 

Zero was oblivious to this exchange as he was led to one of the open swimming pools. The men made their way across the park with their beloved omega and their pride soared. Zero hung on them and praised them for their bravery and effectively stroked their egos into eruption. This time it was the men that failed to notice when they started to change and Zero that was more astute.

 

He saw it in Takuma first. The man's usually firm muscles seemed to clench like he was tense, then they loosened only to swell. It happened in steady increments so Zero didn't know what he was seeing at first. Then he watched the man's big feet grow and it became more apparent. The wet slaps of his heels against the ground increased with each step. His shoulders widened and the smile on his face became almost wolf-like as the satisfaction of Zero's words touched him. The omega wondered if his words were what were affecting the man.

 

Then he saw it in Senri too. His hand grew hot on the smaller man's shoulder and Zero turned to look up at the towering form and found him taller than usual. It was less than an inch, but Senri was certainly larger. His neck seemed to bulge and his barely contained package strained in the fabric of his speedo.

 

Zero felt a jolt of heat through his own body. It was the craving, the attraction he always felt against his own will. While he might have started to develop true trust he still wasn't certain he wanted sexual intimacy with the pack and so he still felt strange to be stimulated by the sight. However, it didn't feel so dirty today, part of him was almost giddy and he decided to tease a bit in his own way to test a theory.

 

"I just really love how brave you all were. I wish I could have seen you all dive in after me. I'm so happy you were there." The words were true, but Zero really emphasized them to see if they had an effect.

 

They did indeed and the men seemed to lube with sweat and their muscles bulged more visibly.

 

Zero was enthralled by this strange development. He still wasn't sure it was real, but it seemed fascinating. He'd thought before that perhaps he was shrinking as a symptom of his condition, but it could have been that the men were growing instead.

 

He noticed Kaito's hair growing as part of the change. The thick, sexy hair grew thicker and stretched across a puffed out chest. His bare abs sprouted more dark trails as well. The grooves of each ab was flanked on either side by the bristly fur and Zero swallowed thickly to bite back the impulse to run his fingers through it.

 

To make matters worse Kaito's arm was swung around Zero's waist and so the omega could feel the hot muscular limb engorging around him. He wondered if the men could feel the strain, but they seemed absent and focused instead on the praise Zero was feeding them. "It was all just very heroic."

 

"It was nothing special. We all would dive in after you no matter what," Akatsuki assured. It sounded less like comfort and more like bragging. He walked with a heavy sway in his step that made him look more powerful and Zero could see with each stride that his huge legs were lengthening alongside the rest of his massive form.

 

Zero became fascinated by the subtlety of it all. His eyes flitted over deepening ridges. he wet his lips as he watched beads of residual water roll down beefy slabs of plumping muscle. Skin pulled taught over ligaments, tendons reached out and created new dips and divides. It was outrageously sexy and Zero quivered a little from the sight of it even though he knew he'd never allow himself to collapse to the urges. He did give in a little to temptation though and he reached out and wrapped his hands around the nearest arm so he could feel the deepening indentation between the swollen brachioradialis in the forearm.

 

The arm he latched onto happened to be Hanabusa's and the man flexed his arm to better show off his meaty girth while Zero clutched him. The omega ran his hands up and down the skin and felt the muscle stretching underneath. "You guys are so strong. I don't know what I'd do without you." Zero found himself saying more than he meant to, but the result was more smiles and praise from the other men. They told him how cute he was, how they wanted to protect him, and he started to feel a deepening need for their approval.

 

Kaname eventually caught up and when he caught wind of all the heady scents of growth and Zero's unending praise he too started to enlarge again. The omega always thought the vampire alpha looked like his chest was made of carved marble, but when he inflated it looked like stone ready to burst through satin pulled taught. Zero knew that was one place he couldn't touch without being obtuse, but he thought about it vividly and it made him hungry to feed. Still he resisted the urge and kept the compliments in a safe place.

 

The alphas and betas reached the pool in a state of euphoria. The men felt huge and powerful and hungry for contact, but they kept a fair distance to keep from ruining what they had earned for the day. They chose instead to take a swim in the pool to cool off their overheated bodies.

 

All save for Akatsuki and Senri who opted to sit with Zero on the pool's ledge. The omega explained he wanted to take some time to relax before touching the water again. The men were quick to oblige and offered him comfort to help ease his mind. For once Zero agreed with no trepidation.

 

They sat beside him and wasted no time flanking him with their huge bodies. They leaned in and placed their hands on Zero's tummy and rubbed soothing circles over the surface. Zero thought the gesture was comforting and it made him feel important when the men took the time to do this for him. It settled his nerves more than usual since he didn't feel quite so tense around them today. It was rare that he wasn't on edge around the men or in a zombie-like state. Even Zero felt strange being so calm around them. It was even more natural seeming than the time before when he had allowed Takuma and Hanabusa the same honor of touch.

 

Senri passed his hands up and down the swollen curve of abdomen. The center was larger than ever as the babies neared the end of their time inside the omega. There were only a few months left to go before the children were born. The pureblood hoped his seed would take hold and produce something powerful. He thought tenderly of the possibilities as he stroked Zero's center. He bent forward and dragged his lips over the surface for a kiss and repeated the motion when Zero drew in a gasp of surprised satisfaction. He grinned against the out-pressing navel and tickled his hands down one side of Zero's stomach.

 

Akatsuki's own fingers wove around Senri's. The two men moved like their hands were dancing over the bulbous flesh. They never brushed but narrowly evaded without trying. It tickled Zero's stomach and the lack of a pattern made him tingle with anticipation for each new touch.

  
The two men took advantage and skated irregularly over the contours to tease while they caressed. They liked the little gasps and sighs Zero provided. Each sound spiked the dominant nature in them a little more and set their nerves on fire with pleasure. They felt strong over the helpless omega.

They fawned just as much as they tormented with taunting fingers. They sprinkled kisses here and there, sometimes lingering so their lips stuck and dragged over the surface when they pulled back. Hot breath washed over Zero's belly and made him fidget with repressed desire. The touch was always something between calming and enticing. They made him woozy with the whiplash of sensations. He just let them touch him though. He enjoyed it and for once he wasn't going to deny that. He had allowed them to grow apart again in his frustration and he felt that after two rescues he was indebted to give them some affection.

 

Zero could feel how the touch affected the children too. There was always less pressure when the men put their hands on him. It was like their power was so immense that even the unborn children bowed to it, they calmed like they were directed. The carrier liked the ease of pressure he could usually feel now that the babies required more attention and had begun to move within him. He almost feared for the final months and how rollicking the children would become. He wondered if he allowed this kind of contact more often if that would soothe the savageness of his burden.

All the while he rested between them, the men praised him. "You're so lovely," Senri praised. He ran his hands up and down, his motions almost became hypnotic. "You feel amazing."

 

"You look so radiant. You're so strong for being able to protect our children. A weaker man might have drowned, but you held on for us," Akatsuki said. He placed a trail of kisses over the bump of Zero's stomach. It was completely smooth now where the bulge lived as if his muscles had been ironed out to accommodate his massive load.

 

Zero took the compliments without a word and let them lull him into a physical sense of comfort.

 

They continued on without expecting a reply. They could sense how at ease Zero was around them and their minds and bodies were abuzz with that knowledge. Up until now Zero had only showed anything close to this once before. He scarcely did more than tolerate, but now he wasn't just rewarding them for saving him, he was actually enjoying their touch under the new understanding that it was, in some way, authentic.

 

All the while, Zero was unaware of how empowered he was making the men. He didn't know that with every stroke he was justifying their elusive behavior. He didn't realize his soft moans made them feel all the more entitled to his body. He certainly didn't grasp that he was falling into a sense of need and respect that the men had vied for all along. He was conforming to them and he didn't even see it.

 

Zero's mind wandered thoughtfully as though if he understood the situation he could better control it. He was oblivious to his own succumbed deceit and so he mulled over the potential of the men's intentions. He wondered if they had changed for him, or if they had always been this way and he had been unable to see through their error. Perhaps there was more to carrier business than even he had realized. How much could he really blame them? Could he really understand what they were going through? They obviously didn't want to hurt him, so why would they unless they had lost all control? Zero began to toy with the idea that perhaps he'd been wrong all along.

 

He trusted them more now for certain, but the concept he'd been in error still didn't sit quite right. It wasn't as tidy as he wanted and part of him still doubted their motivations. Sure they had saved him, but he didn't know that wasn't just for the children or the sex. He mulled over the alternative possibilities and for once he wasn't sure where he leaned. At the very least they had saved him and that made him happy. Their clear concern had been refreshing, another glimmer of hope.

 

Still, he couldn't shake the oppressive thought that he owed them something. Certainly he did. It wasn't really up for debate. He had been rescued. He owed them his life. Did that mean he owed them his freedom? That he was supposed to enjoy all of this now? Perhaps if he gave in more often he'd be treated better. They wanted him to be happy. Had Zero been denying his own happiness?

  
He started to blame himself for his recent stress. He began to wonder if it could have been prevented if he had only been kinder to the men. If they wanted him happy all he had to do was service them a little. That was a slippery slope. He pulled himself back from the notion and decided that was something to be worked out a little at a time.

 

Ultimately he decided he would show them a little more respect. He would praise them and allow them some contact so long as they behaved. Though that didn't mean he was just going to give them whatever they wanted. He decided he would observe their behavior and adjust as he saw fit. After all, Rome wasn't built in a day.

 

While Zero reflected and mused and was pampered by Akatsuki and Senri, the other men occupied their time by swimming. It was a chance to stretch their engorged muscles and try to work off some of the tension pent up in their gigantic bodies. The water felt good rushing over their heated cocks. The chilly liquid released some of the built up pressure and allowed them to calm their inner rage. It wasn't the ideal, but it was satisfactory enough.

 

Kaito's limbs were tired from the stress he'd endured, but he knew better than to go lax when he felt that kind of strain. He worked out his worn triceps and flexed his taught legs. Everything felt sore from being thrown through the whirlpool and fighting the strong current. He bit his tongue and said nothing of it though. He wouldn't dream of showing weakness before the other men, especially Kaname, to whom he already owed a reluctant debt. Besides, Zero's gratitude and smile had boosted his hormones and happiness and that alone was suitable compensation for his pain.

 

The others swam more idly, with less intention. All the while they observed Zero, fought back jealousy against the betas flanking him, and admired the carrier's beautifully lax face. They all thought they might like to have a go at him that night, but it had yet to be decided if anyone would be laying a hand on the man in such a way that evening.

 

Besides the constant admiration of Zero, the men shared glances with each other. They didn't speak but communicated again through eye contact and body language. It was just subtle passing of smiles and shrugs, little gestures to show they were all content with how things had gone. Though none were quite certain why things had gone the way they had.

 

The only verbal exchange was between Hanabusa and Kaname.

 

"So, change of plans?" Hanabusa spoke low and kept his voice down so there was no way Zero could hear. He swam up close to Kaname and beseeched him like a proper beta–with his head facing upward toward the alpha.

 

"I think we're satisfied for the day," Kaname said. It was what everyone had expected, but the verbal confirmation made it official. With that, Hanabusa parted to spread the news by simple nods of his head to everyone but Kaito.

 

Kaname was indeed satisfied. Things may not have gone according to plan, but they had worked out in his favor all the same. He could barely admit to himself how the whirlpool had terrified him, but now that the experience was over he was smug again. Zero was clingy again, horrified to be alone, and trusting. He could almost taste the difference in the air. The oppressive wall keeping him at bay was crumbling and he was determined to keep chipping away at it.

 

Evening melted into night soon enough. The pack rode a few small rides and Zero enjoyed it all without any further incident. He kept expecting something to go wrong but the men kept him close and nothing went awry. The day further managed to lower his defenses.

 

The men wore their pride like badges. They walked tall and with their chests puffed out. They didn't challenge each other directly but tension sowed and waned throughout them as their dominance bounced off of each other and their possessiveness showed in little ways.

  
At the end of the day they were still a pack and they surrounded Zero as they walked to the car and shared their affections all the way home.

 

Zero couldn't believe it, but he actually felt a little better. The other men felt something else entirely.

 

 

 


End file.
